Encontrándote en mí camino
by angeldust-Hp
Summary: Sasuke está preparando su boda con Sakura, sin saber que el destino le pondría la prueba más difícil: obedecer a su padre o seguir a su corazón. Todo era perfecto hasta que conoció a ese molesto rubio, que logro lo que nadie había podido. SasuNaru MinIta
1. Chapter 1

**Encontrándote en mí camino**

Bueno este fic ya lo he subido en otras páginas, ya que no me dejo subir todo el resumen aquí lo pongo…

Sasuke Uchiha está preparando su boda con Sakura Haruno, sin saber que el destino le pondría la prueba más difícil… obedecer a su padre o seguir a su corazón. Todo era perfecto hasta que conoció a ese molesto rubio, que logro lo que nadie había podido…

Itachi continuaba con su vida después de aquel suceso que lo había marcado, y que había logrado que su familia lo señalara como la oveja negra. Cuando ayudaba a su hermano con los preparativos de su boda conoció a Minato que logro crear una confusión en su mente.

En el fic . estarán las parejas que me gustan *¬* bueno solo algunas, espero les agrade ^-^

Capitulo 1

**Dos rubios en nuestras vidas **

Era un día más para el joven Sasuke Uchiha, estaba mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba frente a él, arreglándose la camisa. Cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

–Pase –dijo con tono indiferente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico más alto que él, iba vestido con un pantalón de cuero entallado, una camisa sin mangas del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta que le llegaba abajo del hombro.

–Tu novia te está esperando –comentó recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

–Ahora bajo –respondió mirándose al espejo una vez más, después camino hacia la puerta con la mirada indiferente y perdida.

– ¿En serio piensas arruinar tú vida con esa tipa? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

–Eso es mejor a ser como tú –contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

–Lo dices porque no obedezco a nuestros padres... pero yo los conozco –dijo saliendo de la habitación sin dejar que el otro respondiera.

Sasuke bajo a la sala, vio que sus padres estaban con la chica que sería su esposa, en unas semanas más...

–Buenas tardes –dijo saludando a sus progenitores mientras hacia una inclinación

–Me alegra que por fin bajaras... aún tienen muchas cosas que arreglar para su boda. –dijo su mamá mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna.

–Lo sé madre –respondió sentándose al lado de la chica

–Sakura nos estaba diciendo que ella era la única que estaba arreglando los preparativos –dijo su padre con el rostro severo, –por lo que tú te harás cargo de los arreglos del salón –dijo mientras le extendía su mano y le mostraba una tarjeta –en este lugar te ayudaran –Sasuke se levanto para tomar la tarjeta y leerla en voz alta.

–Ramen les asegura un trabajo excelente –arqueo una ceja al leer el nombre de la tienda – ¿por qué se llama ramen? –Exclamó mirando a los presentes.

–Eso es lo que menos importa. Te reserve una cita para esta tarde –dijo su padre levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la habitación.

–Si necesitas ayuda búscame –dijo su mamá sonriéndole para seguir a su marido, una vez se quedaron solos se sentó en el sofá que momentos antes ocupaban sus padres

–Sasuke-kun... ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado? –Cuestionó Sakura con una sonrisa, el pelinegro la miro al menos es agradable y linda... y en la cama es buena pensó. Sonriendo de medio lado se acerco a donde estaba la chica, sin que se lo esperara le dio un beso lleno de pasión... cuando el aire los hizo separarse, el ojinegro inició un camino de besos llegando a su cuello que se dedico a succionar, sus manos viajaban por aquel cuerpo.

–Ototo baka –dijo una voz muy conocida desde la entrada de la sala, el Uchiha menor se separo de la pelirosa mirando a su hermano con enfado –la cita ésta programada para estar ahí en una hora, así que ya nos tenemos que ir –dijo Itachi mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la casa.

Sasuke se separo de Sakura y sin decirle nada se fue de aquel lugar. Llego a donde lo esperaba su hermano, en un porche de color negro.

–Siempre quieres llamar la atención aniki –dijo subiendo en el asiento del copiloto, mientras el mayor arrancaba y salían rumbo a su cita.

Llegaron a una plaza donde había muchas tiendas, ambos miraban hacia todos lados buscando el nombre del establecimiento. En ese momento la plaza estaba repleta de gente, las chicas los señalaban y murmuraban entre ellas con sonrisas en sus rostros. Después de unos segundos encontraron el local.

–Entra, voy a comprar algo –le dijo Itachi alejándose.

El menor entro descubriendo cómodos sillones con mesas de madera frente a ellos. Al fondo había tres puertas, las de las orillas estaban abiertas. En uno de los sillones estaban una pareja hablando con un hombre de tez morena con una cicatriz que cruzaba su nariz.

–Minato, llegaron los de la cita –dijo aquel hombre mirando una de las puertas

–Dile a Naruto, estoy ocupado, Iruka –contestó una voz tranquila y suave

– ¡¿Por qué yo dattebayo? –exclamó otra voz entre divertida y fastidiada.

–No estás haciendo nada –contestó Iruka. De la puerta salió un chico rubio de cabello alborotado y ojos azules, sus bermudas eran de color anaranjado igual que su camisa.

El Uchiha se sentó en uno de los sillones vacíos del lugar, frente a él se sentó aquel chico de nombre Naruto, no se veía más grande que él y tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse inseguro.

–Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –cuestionó con una enorme sonrisa el rubio.

–No te interesa –contestó cruzándose de brazos

– ¡¿Qué…? –estaba por replicar pero alguien que entraba atrajo su mirada, observo a un chico de cabello largo negro y ojos del mismo color, al parecer era familiar del que estaba frente a él, – ¡se parecen! –Exclamó mirando a los dos alternativamente. Itachi se sentó al lado de su hermano observando divertido al ojiazul.

–Yo no me parezco a él –dijo el menor de los hermanos en tono ofendido.

–Tienes razón –volvió a decir Naruto con un tono de voz más suave, se levanto del sillón para mirarlos de cerca –él es más atractivo –señalo a Itachi con una sonrisa.

–Eres un… –susurro Sasuke aguantando las ganas de golpearlo

–A mi me parece divertido –contestó Itachi alborotándole el cabello a Naruto, provocándole un sonrojo.

–Era de esperarse –dijo con fastidió Sasuke, apartando la mirada de los dos.

– ¿Y, se van a casar? –preguntó el ojiazul sentándose una vez más frente a ellos.

– ¡Qué tonterías dices! –Exclamo Sasuke –somos hombres y por si no te has dado cuenta hermanos.

–Ahh jajaja –dijo rascándose la cabeza –lo lamento, pero cuando alguien te gusta no importa nada –dijo sonriendo.

–Naruto, me acaba de hablar Gaara, dijo que te estaba esperando frente al centro comercial –dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca, al parecer el padre del menor.

–Ya se había tardado –dijo levantándose –nos vemos –termino para salir corriendo.

Sasuke al verlo salir se levanto captando la mirada de los presentes.

–Me voy al auto, arréglalo tú –sin esperar una respuesta salió del local, le fastidiaba tener que hacer los arreglos para la boda.

–Creo que quedamos tú y yo –dijo el rubio mayor sonriéndole –bien pues tenemos estos precios, depende el paquete que elijas –el pelinegro tomo el folder que le tendía el mayor

–Lo lamento pero se fue…

–Ah bueno no importa –Itachi observaba como aquel hombre no dejaba de sonreír, ¿acaso no se cansaba? –además puedes explicarle, tú eres su novio, ¿no?

–No –definitivamente se parecían padre e hijo.

–Ah, jaja yo pensé que sí, normalmente vienen las parejas para ver los precios –le explicaba con aquella sonrisa, que lo estaba volviendo loco.

– ¿Casan lo qué sea? –preguntó intentando fastidiarlo y borrar aquella sonrisa de su ostro.

–Claro, mientras nos paguen, nosotros lo hacemos –respondió riéndose.

–Puedo traer a mi perro –dijo Itachi

–Claro –contestó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

–Mi pez…

–Si quieres.

–Una tortuga…

–Sí –contestaba sin borrar aquella sonrisa

–A mi primo…

–Claro, puedes casarte con tu primo –el pelinegro estaba sorprendido y fastidiado, ese hombre no dejaba de sonreír acaso era idiota ¿o qué?

–Me caso contigo –dijo observando como por unos segundos la sonrisa se borraba, por lo que Itachi sonrío de medio lado

–Pues si me esperas, me caso –dijo volviendo a sonreír, pero en ésta ocasión su rostro lucía diferente.

– ¿Qué? –exclamó sin entenderlo.

–Ahora no puedo… pero si me esperas –dijo acercándose a él muy despacio.

–Minato te habla Kushina –dijo el otro hombre que al parecer había terminado de atender a los otros clientes.

–Dile que estoy ocupado –contestó separándose con fastidio del menor.

–Dice que te interesa –volvió a decir.

–Lamento la interrupción –dijo el ojiazul entrando a su oficina.

Itachi estaba fastidiado de aquel lugar, pero sobre todo de aquel hombre…

–Me tengo que ir, tendrás que venir otro día y así nos ponemos de acuerdo para nuestra boda –dijo guiñándole un ojo, el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido dándose cuenta que el tal Iruka se reía…

–Jamás cambiara –el Uchiha miro como negaba con la cabeza entrando a la oficina donde antes estaba el tal Minato.

El mayor de los Uchiha salió del lugar dirigiéndose a donde había dejado el auto, cuando se acerco noto que Sasuke ya estaba listo para irse

–Tardaste demasiado –dijo el menor sin mirarlo.

–Te fuiste cuando empezó la entrevista… Así que tendremos que regresar –dijo Itachi arrancando.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a su hermano no podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho aquel rubio.

–No tiene buen gusto –dijo para si mismo, girando su rostro para evitar que su hermano se diera cuenta de su enfado.

–Aún pensando en lo que te dijo aquel niño –comentó sonriéndole –yo pienso que tiene buen gusto.

– ¿Buen gusto? No me hagas reír –exclamó

–Estas así porque es la primera vez que alguien no se fija en ti –decía mientras lo miraba divertido.

–Eso es mentira, además quien se fijaría en ese dobe.

–Creo que él –el menor volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta que su hermano señalaba el auto de al lado.

Dentro del vehículo, del lado del copiloto estaba el rubio y manejando se encontraba un pelirrojo, el semáforo estaba en rojo por lo que Itachi queriendo molestar a su hermano decidió hablarle

–Naruto –el ojiazul volteo inmediatamente.

– ¿Ustedes quiénes son? –cuestionó mirando a los dos.

–No te acuerdas de mí –dijo Itachi.

Naruto ladeo su cabeza y paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mientras se rascaba su hecho a reír algo nervioso.

–Lo sabía es un dobe –susurro Sasuke recargándose en su asiento.

– ¡¿A quién le dices dobe? –Exclamó tratando de levantarse del asiento, sin embargo el pelirrojo lo tomo de la cintura, susurrándole algunas palabras que lo tranquilizaron.

–Necesitas que te ayuden D-O-B-E –dijo el menor de los Uchiha mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Gaara deja que…

–Llegaremos tarde al hotel y ya están las reservaciones –contestó con voz tranquila.

En ese momento cambio el semáforo por lo que ya no pudieron seguir platicando con el rubio. Itachi estaba feliz por haber fastidiado a su hermano menor, pero eso no le quitaba de la mente aquella sonrisa de aquel rubio llamado Minato; sacudió su cabeza para borrarlo de sus pensamientos y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tan pronto llegaron a su casa cada uno se fue por su lado, Itachi se fue a ver a sus amigos quienes lo estaban esperando por más de una hora en el mismo café de siempre. Por su parte Sasuke se fue directamente a su habitación, ignorando a su madre que se moría de ganas porque le platicara como les había ido en la entrevista.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les agrade el capitulo ^-^ gracias por leer este fic .

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Sentimientos confusos **

Al día siguiente Sasuke salió de la casa, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie y mucho menos ver a su prometida, tenía ganas de ponerle un hasta aquí a ese dobe que lo desprecio, por lo que fue al local de ¨Ramen¨ para dejarle en claro que nadie desprecia a Sasuke Uchiha, pero aquel rubio jamás apareció.

Regreso a su casa y al estar cerca de la sala escucho aquella voz que lo desesperaba, por lo que se dirigió ahí

–Sasuke-kun, que bueno que regresaste –dijo la pelirosa tomándolo de su brazo, Naruto al ver la expresión del ojinegro no pudo evitar reír haciendo que éste se molestara más

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó con aquella voz fría

–Como no quedaron ayer de acuerdo con nada, me pidieron que viniera a enseñarles los paquetes que tenemos para la fiesta y… –contestó con el entrecejo fruncido

–Tenemos que contratar este paquete Sasuke-kun, tiene todo lo necesario para la ocasión –. Decía entusiasmada la chica

–Si ya decidiste, ¡porqué no se larga!

–Te estaba esperando para que decidiéramos juntos –respondió Sakura acercándose más al cuerpo de su prometido mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Sasuke se zafo de la chica, y es que no soportaba verla llorar, siempre que peleaban ella hacía lo mismo, pero después de todo… Sakura era la única que en verdad lo quería, además no podía defraudar a sus padres, no quería ser como su hermano

–Si te agrado ese paquete, por mi está bien –dijo logrando que la chica dejara de llorar y lo volviera a tomar del brazo.

El rubio observaba aquella escena y sintiéndose incomodo comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas, cuando tuvo todo dentro de su mochila los volteo a ver

–Bueno ttebayos, todo está listo, sólo tendrá que estar pendiente alguno de ustedes para que nos digan si quieren un cambio, me voy –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto salió de la casa, orgulloso por el buen trabajo que hizo, pero más que nada feliz por el buen tazón de ramen que le había ganado a Iruka por haber ido a aquella casa.

–Espera un momento, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar _usuratonkashi_. –El rubio estaba por voltearse y responderle, sin embargo en la entrada de aquella casa lo esperaba Gaara con unos boletos en la mano mientras le señalaba su reloj, al parecer se habían retrasado y el pelirrojo estaba molesto.

Sabía que no era bueno que Gaara se enojara, así que ignoro al pelinegro, ya después se las pagaría. Llegando a donde estaba el pelirrojo

–Lo lamento –dijo rascándose su nuca

–Dijiste que no tardarías –repuso cruzándose de brazos

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que el teme se tardara –exclamó con el entrecejo fruncido

–Mmm creo que te llevaras bien con él –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su vehículo.

Sasuke observo cómo se alejaba el rubio sintiendo como el coraje se intensificaba… ese rubio sabía fastidiarlo

– ¿Nuevo apodo para tú "persona especial"? –Comentó Itachi que estaba en la entrada

– ¡Cállate! –Exclamó apretando sus puños y entrando a la casa. ¿Por qué su hermano creía que le gustaba ese odioso rubio? Que lo único que sabía era molestar. Regresó a la sala encontrándose nuevamente con su prometida, la tomo del brazo dirigiéndose a su habitación, sabía que su hermano lo estaba viendo por lo que le demostraría que estaba equivocado. Aquel rubio no le afectaba en nada.

El mayor lo miraba sin poder creer lo baka que era para aceptar que el ojiazul le atraía…

Estaba por irse con sus amigos cuando el teléfono sonó

–Diga –contestó reconociendo la voz –sí, acaba de venir alguien… al parecer ya lo escogieron… Pero ellos deben elegir, es su fiesta –reclamaba –está bien, pero lo haré por Sasuke –dijo colgando. Sabía que su padre siempre quería que las personas se dieran cuenta del dinero que tenían y esa ocasión no era la excepción, le había dicho que fuera a la tienda "Ramen" para pedir el paquete más lujoso y caro que tuvieran. Subió al cuarto de su hermano para decirle la decisión de su padre, pero al estar por abrir escucho los jadeos de aquella chica

–Lo único que demuestras es que en realidad si te interesa ese chico –susurro alejándose del lugar.

Cuando llego al lugar observo a aquel rubio que lo perturbaba, al parecer estaba atendiendo a una chica, sin embargo en cuanto Minato lo vio se alejo de ella acercándose a él, quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro

–Me alegra verte por aquí –dijo quitándole unos cabellos de su rostro –pensé que habías olvidado que me propusiste matrimonio –le susurro al oído

–Sabes que sólo estaba fastidiándote –dijo sonrojándose débilmente, el rubio al verlo así sonrío, le encanto como se veía.

–Pues ahora tendrás que cumplir –dijo impresionando al menor –no me gusta que las personas no cumplan lo que dicen –comentó guiñándole un ojo

–Eres tan… –estaba por decir cuando una voz lo distrajo

– ¿Itachi-kun? –el mencionado volteo encontrándose con uno de sus amigos

–Kisame –dijo observando como el chico se acercaba –quedamos en vernos en el café de siempre –Minato observaba a los dos chicos pero sobre todo al tal Kisame, ¿qué era de Itachi?

–No me presentaras –dijo acercándose al de piel azul y extendiéndole la mano, Kisame miro a su amigo y al ver la expresión de éste sonrío de medio lado

–Soy Kisame –dijo tomando la mano

–Minato –dijo observando por el rabillo del ojo como la joven que estaba atendiendo se desesperaba –vuelvo en seguida –dijo alejándose para volver a atenderla.

Ante esto Kisame se acerco más a Itachi

– ¿Un nuevo amigo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, pero al ver la expresión del pelinegro –sólo es raro que dejes que alguien se acerque tanto a ti.

–Es la persona que hará la boda de mi hermano, ¿qué esperabas? –Dijo el pelinegro mirándolo serio

–Si tú lo dices –cedió mirando como aquella chica coqueteaba con el rubio –mira –dijo riéndose. Itachi volteo observando como aquella mujer acariciaba el cabello de Minato y éste sólo le sonreía. ¿Por qué dejaba que lo tocara? Primero iba y le coqueteaba y ahora a esa tipa que se notaba era una…

–Itachi-kun –lo llamo su amigo pues se percato que el pelinegro quería matar a la mujer con la mirada

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó mirándolo. –Kisame ante aquella mirada retrocediendo…

Minato y la chica se acercaron a la salida, al lado de los otros dos

–Entonces mañana regresare –dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo al rubio

–Claro, te espero –contestó haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano.

–Te diviertes en tu trabajo –dijo Itachi mirándolo

–Claro, no estaría en algo que no me agradara –contestó con franqueza

–Vine a cambiar el paquete por el más caro –cambio de tema el ojinegro

–Naruto dijo que habían escogido uno –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entraran a la tienda

–Cambio de planes –repuso siguiendo al rubio a uno de los sofás

–Sé que me conviene que pidan ese paquete, pero creo que el anterior estaba perfecto –opino Minato

–Sólo haz el cambio –dijo el ojinegro

–Ustedes son los clientes –dijo levantándose, el ojinegro se percato que se encontraban ellos dos solos, pues Kisame lo había dejado, algo que lo inquieto. Antes de que se diera cuenta regreso el rubio con una agenda –bien, ¿para cuándo sería la boda? –Cuestionó sonriéndole

–Dentro de dos meses –contestó con desanimo

–Creo que no te agrada la idea que tu hermano se case –dijo el rubio cerrando aquella agenda –te parece si vamos a comer –ante esto el pelinegro se sorprendió mirándolo desconfiado –jaja habrá mucha gente y así no corres riesgo de que te haga algo –dijo guiñándole un ojo

–Como si me fuera a dejar –dijo levantándose

–Eso fue un sí –dijo entusiasmado el mayor –bien creo que hoy cerrare –Itachi estaba por negarse pero fue demasiado tarde Minato había ido a apagar las luces.

Una vez termino de cerrar, fueron al estacionamiento del lugar acercándose a un Ferrari 360 color gris

– ¿Te agrada la comida italiana? –Cuestionó el mayor abriéndole la puerta del copiloto al pelinegro

–Sí –contestó entrando al auto –y no soy chica para que me abras la puerta –exclamó sin mirarlo. Ante esto el mayor sonrío, le agradaba ver como aquel pelinegro se molestaba, después entro al auto

–Deberías de hablar con tu hermano si no te parece que se casen –decía el rubio saliendo del centro comercial –por algo lo debes de decir, pienso que no eres de esos niños mimados que sólo hacen lo que sus padres le piden por el dinero –ante esto el menor lo volteo a ver algo molesto

–Estas diciendo que mi hermano es así –dijo mirando aquellos ojos azules

–No, estoy diciendo que tú me pareces un chico interesante –dijo logrando que las mejillas de Itachi se sonrojaran, por lo que evadió la mirada del otro.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Minato

–Itachi-kun, podrías contestar, estoy manejando –dijo extendiéndole el aparato, el mencionado volteo

–No contestes entonces –dijo mirando alternativamente el celular y a Minato

–Podría ser algo importante –insistió, el menor lo tomo y sin muchos ánimos contesto

–Diga

– ¿Otou-san? –dijeron con duda

–Es tu hijo –dijo el pelinegro dándole el celular

–Al menos podrías sostenerlo en lo que hablo –dijo el rubio sonriéndole, Itachi más a fuerzas que de ganas así lo hizo. –Naruto, ¿ocurre algo?... Entiendo, pero llevaras ropa, no le des molestias a ellos, menos a Gaara –Itachi escuchaba con atención aquello sabía que su hermano estaría interesado. –Regresaras pasado mañana, ok. Tienes que tener todo listo, sabes que debe quedar todo bien… nos vemos –termino de decir esto y le hizo una seña al menor para que colgara.

Itachi dejo el celular entre los asientos para después mirar al ojiazul

–Naruto es el chico que nos atendió –comentó

–Sí, me hablo para decirme que se va dos días del país con Gaara –contestó entrando en el estacionamiento de un restaurante Italiano. Itachi se quedo callado ante esto, pensando que Naruto era pareja del tal Gaara. –Llegamos –dijo el mayor saliendo del auto, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo. –Espero que no tengas otro compromiso –dijo Minato pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio comenzó a caminar.

Lo siguió percatándose como un hombre los esperaba en la entrada con un traje negro y una servilleta sobre su brazo izquierdo.

–Bienvenido Minato-sama, lo esperábamos –dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación mientras con un brazo le indicaba que pasara

–Gracias, vamos Itachi-kun –el pelinegro sin decir nada siguió al rubio que a su vez iba detrás del mesero. Los llevo a una mesa redonda algo alejada de las demás, el mesero le abrió la silla al rubio sonriéndole, algo que no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro.

–Como siempre es un placer servirle –dijo aquel chico sonriéndole de forma coqueta

–Gracias –contestó el rubio tomando la carta menú que le tendía el chico, esté aprovecho el momento para acariciar los dedos del ojiazul.

–Qué resbaloso –dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a los dos –el suelo –finalizo sonriendo de medio lado mirando al mesero, –te solicitan en aquella mesa –dijo señalando a unas chicas que estaban levantando la mano

–Regreso en un momento Minato-sama –dijo sonriéndole y mirando con fastidio a Itachi dejo su carta del menú y se alejo

–Él sólo intentaba ser amable –comentó el rubio mirando el menú

–Esta claro que él quiere que lo lleves a la cama –dijo tomando el menú que estaba sobre la mesa

– ¿Estas celoso? –Cuestionó sonriéndole

–Quisieras

–Minato-sama ¿ya escogió su comida? –dijo aquel mesero guiñándole un ojo

–Claro, quiero _lasagna a la bolognesa _–dijo con un perfecto asentó Italiano –Itachi-kun ¿qué pedirás?

–_Un Cannelloni per favore_ –dijo sorprendiéndolos

–Itachi-kun ¿hablas italiano? –Cuestionó con una sonrisa

–Sí, viví un año en Italia –respondió mirando como aquel chico lo miraba con fastidio

–Y de beber –dijo llamando la atención del rubio

–Un paraíso para dos, ¿qué opinas Minato? –dijo Itachi haciendo que el rubio sonriera

–Me parece bien –dijo entregándole la carta al mesero al igual que Itachi.

–Enseguida les traigo su orden –dijo alejándose.

–Te volveré a invitar a este lugar –dijo con una risa suave

–Eres un…

–No lo malinterpretes, si venimos aquí podré ver cómo te pones celoso –dijo tomando la mano que el menor tenia sobre la mesa.

–Yo no estoy celoso –dijo alejándose de aquel contacto

–Si no te agrada que tu hermano se case plática con él –dijo el rubio, cambiando de tema –si te casas por otras cosas que no sea el amor, no funcionara –finalizo exhalando.

Algunos minutos después les llevaron sus alimentos

–Espero que le guste la comida… Minato-sama –dijo acercándose al rubio para dejar su plato, al estar tan empeñado en mirarlo no se dio cuenta que otro mesero estaba detrás de él haciendo que tropezara y derramara las bebidas sobre él.

–Dije que estaba resbaloso –comentó el pelinegro sonriendo burlón

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Minato dándole una servilleta

–Ahora estoy mejor… tal vez podría secarme de otra manera –dijo guiñándole un ojo

–Tal vez a mi me dé de comer –dijo Itachi lamiéndose los labios

–Eso será un placer… Ita-chan –dijo el rubio tocando por unos segundos la barbilla del pelinegro

–Iré por sus bebidas –dijo el mesero mirando con enojo al pelinegro

–Creo que no quieres aceptar que te atraigo –comentó el rubio

–Si lo dices por lo del mesero, sólo quiero molestarlo –dijo comenzando a comer dando por terminado el tema. Minato guardo silencio y aunque el menor le dijera aquello algo le decía que sí estaba interesado en él.

Minutos después el mesero les llevo sus bebidas

–Lamento la tardanza Minato-sama, pero ahora podrá disfrutar de su bebida –comentó poniéndola frente al rubio.

–Podremos disfrutar –dijo Itachi volviendo a captar la atención de los otros

–Minato-sama, perdón por mi atrevimiento pero ¿Quién es él? –cuestionó sonriéndole al mayor

–Es sólo…

–Amigos, más que amigos. No creo que te importe –lo corto Itachi

–Me interesa saber si tengo oportunidad con Minato-sama –dijo haciendo que el rubio se riera

–Gracias por esa declaración –dijo el ojiazul mirando al que los atendía –tal vez un día podamos salir los tres –dijo sonriéndole

–Claro, me llevo muy bien con Naruto-kun –dijo mirando de reojo a un sorprendido pelinegro

–Mejor salimos los cuatro –dijo Itachi serio –es más; ven a la fiesta de nuestro compromiso –el mesero lo miro sin entender –él insiste en que nos casemos –dijo sonriéndole.

El mesero lo miro con ganas de golpearlo fue cuando el rubio decidió intervenir

–Cuando me refería a los tres quise decir, a ti, Itachi-kun y yo –el empleado lo volteo a ver –Lo lamento…

–Me retiro Minato-sama –dijo haciendo una inclinación para después alejarse

–Al parecer entendió –comentó Itachi degustando aquella deliciosa gastronomía

–Lo que me alegra es que aceptaste que te vas a casar conmigo –pero Itachi ignoro lo que dijo el mayor.

Cuando iban a terminar un mesero se había acercado para preguntarles cual postre habían elegido, a lo que ambos decidieron el _Tiramisú_.

–Cambiaron al mesero –dijo Minato mirando al nuevo joven

–Si lo extrañas ve y pídele su teléfono –dijo Itachi llevándose a la boca aquel postre, sin percatarse que en la comisura de sus labios quedaron algunas boronas, Minato sin pensar le quito aquello con sus dedos para después lamerlos.

–Tiene mejor sabor ahora –el pelinegro sintió como un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas por aquel comentario.

–Me tengo que ir –dijo Itachi sintiendo como aquel hombre lograba ponerlo nervioso

–Entonces pediré esto para llevar –ante esto Minato pidió la cuenta junto con aquellos pastelitos. Después fueron hacia el estacionamiento donde se pusieron en marcha hacia el hogar del Uchiha.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que no era necesario que le indicara la dirección pues el ojiazul no le pregunto nada.

– ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? –Interrogo mirándolo

–Tenemos nuestros métodos para saber donde viven nuestros clientes –dijo Minato sonriendo con orgullo. –Itachi-kun podríamos vernos la siguiente semana, quiero enseñarte un lugar –dijo con voz suave

–Mientras no me lleves a visitar a tu club de fans –dijo mirando hacia enfrente

–Te gustara, además tú también debes tener tu club de fans –dijo estacionando su auto frente a la casa de los Uchiha. –Me la pase muy bien –dijo mirando al menor. –Quiero conocerte más, es extraño que me hagas sentir tan feliz cuando estoy contigo. –Itachi al escuchar aquellas palabras se sintió muy nervioso, pero también… ¿feliz?

–Me voy, tienes que ir a tu negocio –Minato lo volvió a tomar de la mano impidiéndole que continuara

–Eres más importante tú –dijo en un susurro haciendo que la piel del menor se erizara, ante eso acerco más su rostro al del otro percatándose que aquella vez no se alejaba el menor, estaba por rozar sus labios cuando algo en la entrada de la mansión llamo su atención. –Creo que ese es tu hermano –comentó el rubio alejándose mientras observaba como Sasuke los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido desde la entrada

–Me voy…

–Vendré por ti el viernes –dijo mientras quitaba su mano de la del otro

–No es necesario…

–Deja que te consienta Itachi-kun –el rubio estaba por acariciar el rostro del pelinegro pero éste al saber de las intenciones del mayor salió del vehículo alejándose, mientras Minato no podía dejar de mirar a aquel chico que hizo que volviera a sentirse vivo.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya agradado ^-^ nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**n.n bueno ayer ya no pude actualizar XD demo aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les agrada.**

Capitulo 3

**Persiguiéndote**

Sasuke había ido a dejar a Sakura a su casa después de haber tenido relaciones con ella, y es que esa vez había sido diferente, cada que miraba las expresiones de su prometida no podía dejar de pensar en aquel ruidoso rubio. Cuando estaba por entrar a su casa escucho que un auto se estacionaba frente a esta, por lo que volteo mirando a su hermano con aquel rubio, cada segundo que pasaba notó como el ojiazul se acercaba más a su hermano y éste no hacía nada por impedirlo. Segundos después el mayor se alejo un poco, mirándolo, así que decidió entrar.

En ese momento en la casa no había nadie, por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto, donde su cama estaba desarreglada por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, recordando eso aventó las cobijas para después acostarse con los brazos tras su nuca mirando a la nada.

–Tal vez te interese algo que se –dijo la voz de su hermano desde la entrada de su cuarto, pero él no contestó –, creo que no quieres saber donde se fue Naruto y con quien –al escuchar aquello se levanto mirando al mayor. –Sabía que te interesaría, Naruto se fue del país con un tal Gaara –ante esto Sasuke lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido –si no me equivoco Gaara es aquel pelirrojo, deberías apurarte a conquistarlo –dijo sonriéndole.

–Vete –susurro con los dientes apretados, el mayor sin decir nada se fue, dejando a un pensativo Sasuke que volvió a dejarse caer en su cama.

Después de lo que le había dicho su hermano no dejo de pensar en aquel ojiazul, no quería aceptar que tal vez Itachi tenía razón y estaba interesado en Naruto.

Los siguientes dos días se quedo en su casa, no quería ver a nadie ni mucho menos que hablaran de su boda, pero al tercer día la voz de Sakura hizo que se estresara

– ¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó por toda la casa –acaba de llegar el que nos ayudara a la fiesta de compromiso –el menor de los Uchiha se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la puerta que segundos después fue abierta por su prometida que no dudo en pasarle los brazos por su cuello

– ¿Quién vino? –Cuestionó quitándose a la chica, que a su vez lo miro con un puchero

–Es aquel chico rubio –respondió tomándolo del brazo, el pelinegro al escuchar aquello sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y un nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo. Sin decir nada bajaron a la sala donde un rubio miraba las fotografías que se encontraban encima de la chimenea

–Dobe –dijo con una sonrisa, el otro chico al escuchar aquello arrugo el entrecejo volteando a verlos

– ¿A quién le dices dobe? Teme –exclamó inflando sus mejillas

–No veo a alguien más que no seas tú –contestó soltándose del agarre de su novia para acercarse al chico –D-O-B-E –le dijo en voz baja cerca de su rostro

–Vamos Sasuke, no juegues con el encargado de nuestra boda –dijo la pelirosa tomándolo una vez más del brazo. –Ahora ¿Por qué no mandaron a alguien mayor? –dijo con una sonrisa

–Ahh jeje–dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza –aposte con Iruka-sensei a que yo podría con este contrato.

–Pero tienes experiencia –dijo la chica algo desconfiada

–¡Claro! Seré el mejor –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa

–Entonces empecemos –dijo Sakura que continuaba abrasando al pelinegro

– ¿A donde será la fiesta? –cuestionó Naruto sonriéndoles

–En el jardín –contestó Sasuke que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos.

El rubio iba detrás de la pareja observando como aquella chica no dejaba de abrasar al pelinegro, mientras éste a su vez intentaba alejarse. Salieron por la puerta trasera dando a un jardín grande, el suelo era cubierto por pasto, en uno de los limites se podía observar un hermoso cerezo

–Es hermoso, ¿verdad? –Comentó la chica mirando la expresión del rubio

–Sí –contestó observando como el viento mecía las ramas del cerezo haciendo que algunas hojas rosadas se las llevara el aire. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar al rubio, le agradaba verlo sonreír

–Podemos ayudarte en algo, no es necesario que nos quedemos, ¿o sí? –Preguntó Sakura

–Ah claro que no ttebayos, sólo quiero ver el lugar para ver como acomodar las cosas. Cuando me vaya yo les aviso –dijo alejándose de ellos.

–Ahora podremos estar juntos –dijo apretando el brazo del pelinegro

–No –contestó sorprendiendo a la chica –mi padre me encargo esto, así que no me separare de él –dijo caminando hacia el rubio que se había acercado al cerezo.

Naruto se dirigió a aquel árbol, recordándole al que había tenido cuando habían vivido en Italia

–Ocurre algo con el cerezo –comentó Sasuke cerca del odio del rubio, ocasionando que éste brincara

–¡Teme! –Gritó volteando a verlo –casi me matas –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

–No haría eso –contestó sonriendo de medio lado

–Y tu novia –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–No se… piensas quedarte observando este árbol

–Claro que no –diciendo eso, se quito la pequeña mochila que llevaba y saco una libreta y una pluma –Su boda será en menos de dos meses –decía consultando algunos datos. –Esta semana comenzaremos a arreglar el jardín –comunicó haciendo apuntes

– ¿Vendrás tú? –Cuestionó sin poder evitarlo

–Sí, excepto cuando no pueda vendrá Iruka-sensei –contestó caminando por el lugar, seguido de Sasuke que se puso a su lado

–Asegúrate de venir tú, dobe.

– ¡Ya te dije que no soy dobe! –Exclamó

–Veo que se divierten –dijo Itachi acercándose a ellos

–Itachi –dijo el rubio sonriéndole

–Me alegra que vinieras tú, Naruto-kun –dijo deteniéndose frente a los dos – qué bueno que regresaras de tu viaje con Gaara –comentó mirando como su hermano fruncía el ceño

–En realidad no iba a regresar, me iba quedar con Gaara una semana –dijo mirando al mayor –pero hice una apuesta con Iruka-sensei y la pienso ganar –contestó emocionado.

–Eso me parece bien, a mi _ototo_ le encantara que estés aquí –diciendo esto se alejo

– ¿Por qué dijo eso? –Cuestionó Naruto mirando al hermano menor.

–Porque vive para molestarte –dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

–Serás teme –susurro el rubio.

Los siguientes días Naruto y Sasuke pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, al pelinegro le encantaba hacerlo molestar y sabía que el rubio reaccionaba a la minima provocación. Lo que le sorprendió fue una vez en la cual uno de los empleados encargados de acomodar las mesas olvido quitar una herramienta, él acababa de salir de su casa y se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba por tropezarse y caer, segundos después así ocurrió, pero gracias a sus reflejos llego a tiempo tomando al rubio de su cintura…

Naruto sintió como alguien lo detenía por la cintura, levanto su rostro encontrándose con unos ojos negros que lo miraban con mucho interés

–G-gracias –dijo sin intentar alejarse del pelinegro, pero éste no contestó, no podía dejar de mirar aquel rostro que se encontraba tan cerca de él. –Sasuke –dijo el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas por la mirada tan penetrante –podrías soltarme –susurro apenado. El pelinegro reacciono al escuchar la voz del rubio alejándose de aquel cuerpo

–Ten más cuidado… pero que se puede esperar de un dobe.

Naruto no contesto, aquella vez no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido en los brazos de Sasuke.

Minato se dirigía a la casa de Itachi, por fin ese día volverían a salir. Llego al hogar del menor, salio del auto y lo espero recargado en él, minutos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver al pelinegro.

–Te vez muy bien Itachi-kun –dijo el rubio sonriéndole, el mencionado no dijo nada –hoy iremos a donde tú quieras, otro día te enseñare mi lugar favorito –dijo entrando al auto, a su vez el Uchiha hizo lo mismo. Ese día Itachi lo llevo a varios lados que él frecuentaba: algunos museos, parques, y comieron en un lugar donde vendían_ Takoyaki*_. Ambos olvidaron que hora era y entre algunas insinuaciones por parte de Minato y negaciones del menor pasaron toda la tarde…

Cuando el cielo se tiño de negro, Minato llevo al rubio a su casa, como aquella mañana estaciono el auto frente a la casa

–Me la pase muy bien –comentó el ojiazul apagando el auto

–Admito que yo también –contestó mirándolo

–Itachi-kun me gustas –confeso acercándose al menor que no hizo nada –quiero que salgamos… te demostrare lo que me haces sentir y desear –dijo rozando sus labios con los del pelinegro –déjame estar cerca de ti –con sus labios aprisiono los de Itachi sintiendo como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor.

Itachi dejo de pensar, sólo deseaba sentir aquellos labios que oprimían los suyos, cerró los ojos pero lo primero que vino a su mente fue un hombre de cabello negro… junto con aquellas palabras: ¨ No dejes que nadie más te toque. ¨ Al recordar aquello empujo al rubio

–No quiero verte nunca –dijo saliendo del auto, Minato lo miro sorprendido y salio siguiendo al menor

– ¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun? Pensé que ambos…

–No hables como si me conocieras –contestó deteniéndose y mirándolo –no sabes lo que pienso, no me busques –dijo en tono serio sin decir nada entro a la casa dejando a un Minato sorprendido y triste.

Itachi entro a su casa y sin hablarle a nadie subió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin dejar de pensar en aquella persona que había dado todo por él… no podría traicionarlo con alguien más y estaba claro que aquel rubio le gustaba más de lo que se imaginaba, así que lo mejor sería no volver a verlo.

Por su parte Minato se dirigió al trabajo, no quería ir a su casa y menos sabiendo que se podría encontrar con Kushina, lo mejor sería refugiarse en el trabajo y en su hijo, lo que si le extraño fue aquel cambio de actitud de Itachi, estaba claro que algo había pasado. Con eso en mente decidió no darse por vencido y seguiría intentando hacer que Itachi aceptara que se atraían. Por lo que los siguientes días iba a su casa esperando que saliera, pero al parecer el pelinegro no lo haría.

Algunos días pasaron e Itachi salió de su casa en su auto para distraerse un rato, lo dejo estacionado en una calle, frente al local al cual entraría. El ambiente era propicio para él, pues no conocía a nadie, por lo que podría estar tranquilo hasta la hora en que se había quedado de ver con su amigo. Se sentó en un rincón, cerrando los ojos; minutos después sintió una presencia cerca de él, abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver frente a él la cara de aquel rubio sonriéndole.

–Pasaba por aquí y nunca antes te había visto en este lugar, es por eso que me tome el atrevimiento de traerte algo –comentó el rubio dejándole sobre una pequeña mesa un vaso con una sustancia azul

–No es necesario…

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar el rubio se acerco a su rostro besando aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

–Deberías tomártelo, cuando se calienta tiene un sabor desagradable –dijo sorbiendo de su bebida.

El pelinegro miraba sorprendido y molesto al mayor

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

–Hoy es mi día libre y me alegra haberte encontrado, que te parce si... –estaba diciendo esto acercándose al oído de Itachi, el menor no dejo que se acercara más se levanto y pasando al lado de Minato salió del lugar.

Cuando Itachi estuvo fuera del local, se dio cuenta de que Kisame ya lo estaría esperando, así que se dirigió a ese lugar caminando… desde que el rubio lo había besado, no dejaba de pensar en esa persona que había arriesgado todo por él, no sería justo que lo traicionara enamorándose de alguien más.

Minato seguía al ojinegro algo alejado, dándose cuenta que cada vez le gustaba más, así que no se daría por vencido, conquistaría a ese orgulloso chico. Observo que Itachi había llegado con aquel sujeto de nombre Kisame, por lo que se acerco más para escuchar

–Kisame –dijo Itachi para llamar la atención de su amigo

–Itachi-kun, pensé que no vendrías.

–Lo siento tuve un pequeño inconveniente.

Kisame e Itachi caminaron un rato antes de detenerse bajo la sombra de un árbol, al pelinegro le agradaba caminar sin rumbo, y eso era lo que habían hecho… el de piel azul suspiro antes de tomar valor para preguntarle algo que no lo deja dormir

–Te ves raro Itachi-kun, desde hace unos días no eres el mismo, ¿qué ocurre?

–Soy el mismo de siempre. –Contestó mirando el cielo, que lo único que hacía era que recordara al rubio.

Minato observó como el pelinegro levantó su mirada, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta se acerco a donde estaba Itachi tomándolo de la cintura, éste bajo la mirada viendo aquellas pupilas azules, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el mayor unió sus labios, en un rápido y demandante beso…

Kisame al ver aquello se sorprendió, pues jamás lo había visto interesarse por otra persona

–Jajajaja, ¿cuando me ibas a decir que tenías novio Itachi-kun? –Preguntó con una sonrisa

–Espero no te molestes con él, ya que tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que atender –comentó Minato que arrastró a Itachi para luego echarlo sobre su hombro, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Kisame, éste los veía divertido como se alejaban.

– ¡Maldición!... ¡S-suéltame!... ¿Quién te crees que eres? –Exclamó Itachi golpeando la espalda del rubio

–Pero si tu amigo lo acaba de decir –respondió el ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de caminar unos minutos Minato lo bajó para mirarlo mejor a los ojos, éste evadió su mirada, debía admitir que quería verlo a los ojos sin embargo su orgullo se interponía, ante todo era un Uchiha; Minato al percatarse que no lo vería, lo tomo del mentón para besarlo nuevamente

–No me daré por vencido –susurro sobre los labios del menor para después alejarse del lugar.

Itachi quería ir tras él, pero no quería… no podía. Regreso a donde había dejado su auto, en el camino sonó su celular creyendo que era Kisame el que hablaba para burlarse de él no contestó, pero al parecer no se daba por vencido ya que sonó todo el trayecto. Llego a su auto, y se dirigió a su casa, pero su teléfono continuaba sonando, por lo que estuvo a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana, pero se percato que ese no era el número de Kisame, por lo que contesto

– Bueno

– ¿Porqué no me contestabas?

– ¿Disculpe?

–No me digas que no me reconoces… Itachi-kun –la última parte la dijo lenta y suavemente.

El pelinegro al reconocer la voz se sobresaltó dando un ligero volantazo, por lo que soltó el celular… Por su mente sólo cruzaba una pregunta, ¿De dónde demonios había sacado su número de teléfono? Pero recordó que Minato cuando se fue había regresado donde se había quedado Kisame, así que su amigo le había dado su número…

–Itachi, ¿sigues ahí? ¿No te paso nada? –Cuestionaba la voz de Minato con preocupación. El pelinegro al escuchar la voz del rubio tomo el celular

–Deja de molestar –dijo colgando, acto seguido dio un brusco giro al volante y cambio de dirección. Mataría a su amigo y nadie se lo impediría… como se le ocurría darle el número de su celular.

Llego a la casa de su amigo y noto que alguien se encontraba en la puerta del departamento, cuando se acerco más se dio cuenta que una vez más se trataba de Minato.

– ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? –Cuestionó sonriéndole y en su voz noto que ahora que lo veía estaba tranquilo

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó con frialdad, lo que menos quería era ver al hombre que le provocaba tantas cosas, definitivamente torturaría lentamente a Kisame.

– ¡Te dije que estas cosas lo irritaban! ¡Ahora ha venido a matarme! –Gritaba su amigo desde su departamento

– ¡Sal de ahí pez cobarde y muestra tu cara! –Gritó Itachi acercándose a la puerta.

En ese momento Minato se interpuso entre Itachi y la puerta, el pelinegro intentó golpearlo pero el rubio lo abrazo, inmovilizándolo; éste lo miró a los ojos e hizo que el enojo que sentía en ese momento se esfumara. Itachi no sabía porque pero esos ojos lo tranquilizaban, tenían algo que no podía dejar de mirarlos… al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando agito su cabeza, y se zafó del ojiazul alejándose del lugar.

–Estas vivo. Pensé que te había matado –dijo Kisame saliendo de su departamento

–Él nunca haría eso –contestó con una sonrisa, para después irse del lugar. Quería llegar a su casa a descansar, perseguir a ese muchacho fue cansado, aunque muy divertido, le encantaba ver su hermoso rostro, en verdad sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de él cada que lo veía.

Llego a su casa, encontrándose con Kushina en la sala, sin decir nada se sentó en un sofá pensando en aquel pelinegro

–Minato, ¿no piensas ir por Naruto? –Preguntó la mujer observando como el rubio no le prestaba atención

–Kushina, ¿qué decías? –Dijo observándola

–Naruto –contestó extrañada

–A sí, enseguida iré por él. –Dijo levantándose una vez más y saliendo de la haitación.

Kushina miro como salía el rubio sospechando que algo andaba mal… pero debía ser su imaginación.

**Bueno espero les haya agradado ^-^ nos leemos mañana!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Decisiones **

Naruto estaba supervisando como estaban decorando aquel jardín, habían pasado tres semanas en aquella casa en compañía de Sasuke que no lo dejaba solo, según él para ver que el trabajo fuera perfecto. En ese momento el rubio fue llamado por uno de los hombres, por lo que se acerco siendo seguido de un pelinegro que mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Naruto, necesitamos los documentos para saber cuantas mesas irán en la zona oeste –comentó sonriéndole

–Claro ttebayo –dijo quitándose su mochila y poniéndola en el pasto –debe estar por aquí –decía revolviendo el contenido

–Naruto no la habrás olvidado en la bodega, ¿cierto? –dijo aquel chico mirando como el rubio volteaba a verlo con una risita nerviosa. –Tendrás que ir por los papeles, los necesitamos –dijo alejándose.

–Serás dobe –susurro el Uchiha sonriendo

–Ya te dije que no soy dobe –exclamó Naruto con las mejillas infladas

–Para estar más seguro te acompañare a la bodega, tal vez te pierdas y quien terminara esto –dijo haciendo que el ojiazul se levantara y acercara su rostro al del pelinegro.

Sasuke podía percibir el aliento del rubio, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, demasiado para él y la tentación de acortar la distancia era muy tentadora

–Deja de decirme así –susurro para después alejarse del ojinegro, éste al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer se sorprendió, pero percatándose de que el otro se alejaba lo siguió –. Deja de seguirme –exclamó el ojiazul

–Tengo que comprobar que hagas bien el trabajo –sin importar lo que acababa de decirle continuo sus pasos –Si vamos en auto llegaremos más rápido –dijo sonriéndole de medio lado.

–Sólo quieres molestarme… teme –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido volteando a verlo –pero tengo que traer esos documentos y Gaara no esta… esta bien vamos en tu auto –concluyo sonriéndole

–Usurantonkachi, apúrate –dijo el pelinegro que ya estaba caminando en dirección a su auto.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la plaza, ambos salieron sin dirigirse la palabra, el pelinegro no dejaba de ver de reojo al otro, y el rubio lo único que quería era alejarse de aquel chico que se estaba comportando raro. Entraron a la tienda donde se encontraba Iruka, detrás de una laptop, donde introducía la información de los clientes.

– ¿Qué paso Naruto? Pensé que regresarías hasta la noche –dijo el mayor percatándose de que el rubio no estaba solo

–Olvide unos documentos –dijo llevándose una mano a su nuca

–Los debiste de haber dejado en la bodega, porque yo estoy pasando unos y no están los de la boda Uchiha –informo mirando con resignación al ojiazul.

–Jeje debí de olvidaros cuando estaba buscando los archivos de Gaara –comentó dándose la vuelta topándose con la mirada de Sasuke –. No necesito que me sigas –susurro haciendo un puchero

–Podrías perderte hasta en una habitación –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Iruka miraba esa escena, el rubio jamás se había comportado así con alguien… bueno sólo con una persona pero ahora se llevaban muy bien, pero en esta ocasión había algo más…

Naruto sin hacerle caso salió del local, dirigiéndose a las bodegas de la plaza, entro por una puerta donde había unas escaleras que al parecer llevaban al sótano. El rubio trago saliva observando la oscuridad que reinaba abajo

–No me digas que aparte de dobe… miedoso –le susurro cerca de su oído ocasionando que el rubio tuviera un sobresalto

– ¡Ja! Yo no soy miedoso –tragó saliva y comenzó a bajar, desde pequeño no le agradaba ese lugar siempre le pedía a alguien que lo acompañara – ¿Donde está Gaara? –cuestionaba intentando mirar lo que estaba enfrente de él. De pronto una luz intensa ilumino el lugar haciendo que el rubio se alegrara – ¡ah que bien ttebayo! –exclamó feliz

–El interruptor está al lado de la puerta –dijo el pelinegro bajando las escaleras.

Cuando terminaron de bajar los escalones se encontraban en un pasillo, a lo largo de este había muchas puertas, el ojiazul camino hasta el final, saco de su bolsillo las llaves, abriendo la puerta. Sasuke se dio cuenta que el rubio dejo abierto, entro a aquel lugar y cerró la puerta dejando la habitación en penumbras.

– ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste? –Exclamó Naruto volteando

–Cerré la puerta –contestó cruzándose de brazos

–Eso ya lo sé

–No entiendo porque tanto…

–Ahh y ahora que haremos –exclamaba el ojiazul tomándose de sus cabellos

–Abrir la puerta –dijo el ojinegro acercándose a ésta, intento abrirla sin embargo nada sucedió

– ¡Lo vez teme! –Gritó aproximándose al pelinegro, estaba por golpearlo cuando tropezó, haciendo que unos brazos lo sostuvieran de la cintura, él en un intento por separarse se agarro de lo primero que alcanzo su mano…

– ¿Q-qué es lo que estás haciendo? –Cuestionó el pelinegro notando como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, cuando el rubio escucho eso se percato de que su mano estaba en la entrepierna del otro. Sin poder reaccionar dejo su mano unos segundos, después la quito rápidamente

–AHH!... YO N-NO QUISE… –decía intentando calmarse.

Paso algo de tiempo hasta que el rubio decidió hablar

–Ahora ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? –dijo alejándose del otro, le alegro que no hubiera luz pues así no se podría ver su sonrojo

–Eso no es mucho problema –dijo aclarándose su garganta. Se acerco a la puerta dándole una patada

–Hey, si Iruka-sensei y mi papá se entera que pateaste la puerta me mataran –decía con dos lagrimones

–No hay otra manera –comentó mirando esos ojos azules que sobresalían en la oscuridad –así que, prefieres que patee la puerta o que nos quedemos aquí

–Patear la puerta –susurro dejando salir un suspiro.

Sasuke comenzó a patearla sin lograr abrirla, ¿cómo diablos habían hecho que esa puerta fuera tan resistente?

–Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta, lo que no conto fue que el rubio estuviera muy cerca, sintiendo mutuamente sus respiraciones… los dos se quedaron callados, notando como una enorme tentación los invitaba a que unieran sus labios, el ojiazul dejándose llevar por sus instintos, los unió en un rose.

Sus cuerpos sintieron como una corriente los invadía, Sasuke dejando que aquella sensación lo dominara tomo el rostro del rubio haciendo más intenso el beso…

Movían sus labios lentamente, disfrutando del momento, no sabían en qué momento Naruto había pasado sus brazos tras el cuello del otro, ni cuando éste lo había tomado de la cintura… simplemente disfrutaban de ese instante.

–Naruto, otra vez te quedaste encerrado –se escucho la voz de un hombre tras aquella puerta, haciendo que los dos regresaran a la realidad y se separaran sin mirarse a los ojos. –Ya te dije que no la cierres –término de decir esto y abrió la puerta dejando que la luz iluminara la habitación, dejando ver a los dos chicos que evitaban mirarse.

–Gaara, pensé que regresarías dentro de una semana –dijo el ojiazul mirando a su amigo.

–Necesitaba hacer los últimos preparativos –comentó mirando al pelinegro que a su vez lo miraba con las manos en sus bolsillos

–Ah –exclamó de pronto el rubio –ya recordé donde deje los papeles –termino de decir esto y salió corriendo.

Gaara no dejaba de mirar a la persona que estaba frente a él, sabía que algo había pasado ahí…

–Si te atreves a hacerle daño… me las pagaras –sin dejar que el otro respondiera siguió al rubio escaleras arriba. El pelinegro se quedo estático, recordando lo que segundos antes había ocurrido, jamás había sentido algo así… Recordando que el rubio se había ido con el otro, se dirigió a la tienda, donde seguramente ya se encontraban los dos.

El pelirrojo alcanzo a su amigo, que tenía unos papeles en sus manos

–Veo que es verdad, ahora Iruka-san será el que lleve mí…

–Lamento que sea así Gaara… pero es que aposte con Iruka-sensei que podría hacer un proyecto yo solo –decía apenado el rubio

–Sí es lo que me dijo, y por lo que vi abajo te llevas muy bien con el novio –dijo cruzándose de brazos

–No es que me lleve bien con ese teme –dijo haciendo unos pucheros.

Sasuke llego a donde estaban los otros dos, sin agradarle que aquel rubio estuviera cerca del pelirrojo.

– ¿Tienes los documentos? –Interrogo el pelinegro poniéndose a su lado

–Sí, los había dejado en el escritorio de mi papá –dijo rascándose su cabeza

–Entonces vámonos –dijo sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada

–Gaara… hablamos al rato –dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su amigo

–Sí –dijo alejándose del lugar.

Los dos fueron al estacionamiento una vez más, el silencio que los envolvía era asfixiante, recordando lo que había pasado…

–Ya sólo faltan tres semanas para tu boda –comentó mirando de reojo al pelinegro –debes estar muy entusiasmado por casarte con la persona que amas –seguía hablando el rubio sin notar la mueca de su acompañante

–Sólo encárgate de que todo esté preparado –dijo el ojinegro llegando al auto. El trayecto a la mansión Uchiha fue rápido el rubio no volvió a hablar y en cuanto bajo del auto se dirigió al jardín, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que Sasuke no lo siguiera…

Naruto continuo con su trabajo, pero en su mente no olvidaba aquel beso, llevo su mano a sus labios, sintiendo aún la sensación que le ocasiono. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Sasuke? Se suponía que ambos se detestaban, entonces porque razón había pasado eso.

Aquella tarde el pelinegro no regreso, el ojiazul de vez en cuando miraba a la puerta esperando ver aquel rostro que lo molestaba…

–Mi _ottoto_ está en su cuarto –dijo una voz detrás de él

–Itachi… me alegra verte ttebayo. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

– ¿Por qué siempre ocultas cuando estás preocupado? –Interrogo el mayor mirándolo a los ojos

–No quiero que se preocupen por mí…

–Mi _ottoto_… es la primera vez que lo veo tan interesado en alguien, ni siquiera por Sakura es así. Yo se que le gustas, pero dime ¿te gusta a ti? –Preguntó acariciando el cabello del menor. Éste se quedo callado, sin saber que responder, jamás se había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad, aunque jamás había dejado que lo besaran y ahora le había dado su primero beso a Sasuke…

–Piénsalo Naruto, porque aún tienes tres semanas para que no se case y arruine su vida –termino de decir eso y se alejo, dejando a un rubio confundido. Aquella tarde llego a su casa desanimado, sabiendo de sobra que no habría nadie se fue directo a su habitación, se recostó en su cama recordando las palabras de Itachi, pero no podía evitar aquella boda, se suponía que él que la estaba organizando. Además si se enteraba Iruka-sensei se molestaría demasiado

– ¿Naruto? –escucho la voz de su padre haciendo que se sentara en su cama

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Cuestionó observando como la puerta se abría

–Escuche cuando llegaste, ¿cómo te va con la familia Uchiha? –Cuestionó sentándose a su lado

–Ah bien, ya casi están los preparativos –respondió sonriéndole –. Estos días has estado actuando extraño –dijo Naruto mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido –siempre preguntas por la familia Uchiha, y más por Itachi –finalizo observando como su padre se ponía nervioso y se aclaraba la garganta

–Bueno… él es una persona interesante, atractivo… –decía con una sonrisa al recordarlo

–Entiendo –dijo su hijo –Itachi es tu nuevo…

–Pensé que te sorprenderías, me alegra que tomes bien la noticia porque Itachi me atrae mucho

– ¡Claro! Así que ahora Itachi es tu nuevo amigo –dijo el menor sin entender

–Naruto, Itachi me gusta y pienso conquistarlo –confeso Minato. El menor lo miro por unos segundos para después sonreírle

–Me alegra saber que por fin intentes una relación –dijo con una sonrisa –por cierto… ¿cómo sabes cuándo te gusta una persona? –Preguntó sonrojándose un poco

–Ah te gusta alguien… pues piensas todo el día en esa persona, quisieras que estuviera contigo… ¿quién es? –Preguntó logrando que Naruto se pusiera nervioso –Sasuke Uchiha, cierto –ante esto el menor evadió la mirada de su padre.

Minato dejo salir un suspiro pasando un brazo tras el cuello de su hijo

–No tienes que preocuparte, sospecho que también le gustas –comentó logrando que lo mirara –se que estamos planeando la boda, pero ellos no se aman. Naruto si te gusta, dile lo que sientes, al final él tomara la decisión.

–Hoy nos besamos –susurro mirándolo a los ojos –pero después se fue y no regreso

–Debes darle tiempo… al parecer todos los Uchihas no son capaces de aceptar sus sentimientos –dijo riéndose

–No me digas que ya besaste a Itachi –dijo sorprendido

–Es mejor que te duermas… mañana iras desde temprano a la mansión Uchiha –dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta –. Sí, lo he hecho –dijo antes de salir. Naruto sonrió pues hacia mucho que su papá no se comportaba así…

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se fue directo a la mansión, lo había llevado Minato, que no dudo en buscar al mayor de los hijos. Pero éste jamás salió, por lo que se fue hacia la plaza. Naruto se dirigió al jardín, donde la mayoría de los preparativos estaba listo; se imagino estando en aquel día tan importante para Sasuke, el sólo verlo al lado de la pelirosa le causaba dolor, pero porqué había tenido ese cambio tan repentino de sentimientos. Negó con la cabeza y escucho movimientos detrás de él, giro sobre sus pies para encontrarse con la persona que lo estaba confundiendo

–Pensé que estabas aún dormido –comentó rascándose la nuca

–Tenemos que platicar –dijo el pelinegro serio

–Yo… si es por lo de ayer

–Vamos a desayunar –dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la salida. El rubio sin negarse lo siguió, se dirigían a una moto negra que estaba cerca de la puerta del jardín. Sasuke le entrego un casco mientras él se ponía otro

–Sabes ttebayo no me puedo tardar mucho… debemos terminar esto en esta semana –comentó el rubio poniéndose el casco

–Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo –dijo subiéndose a la moto –te quedaras toda la mañana ahí

–Claro que no –exclamó subiéndose detrás de él, cuando pudo sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cercano, su piel se erizo por lo que intento alejarse lo más que pudo.

–Tómame de mi cintura –dijo el pelinegro sin mirarlo

– ¡¿QUÉ? –Gritó sin poder evitarlo

–Si no lo haces te caerás –contestó encendiendo el motor, el rubio trago saliva y dudándolo tomo al pelinegro de la cintura. Sasuke aumento la velocidad haciendo que el ojiazul se abrasara a su cintura pegando su cuerpo con el del otro

– ¡No aceleres tanto! –Exclamó sintiéndose nervioso de sentir aquel cuerpo tan cálido a su lado, Sasuke al notar como el rubio lo tomaba de su cintura con fuerza y pegaba su cuerpo al suyo sonrió, la tarde anterior en lo único que pensó fue en ese ojiazul escandaloso, quería tenerlo sólo para él…

Llegaron a una zona de restaurantes, el pelinegro detuvo la moto esperando que su acompañante bajara, después de descender dejo que el caballete sostuviera la moto.

–No me gusta esta zona –se quejo el rubio quitándose el casco

–La comida no es tan mala –dijo el pelinegro dejando su casco en el asiento de la moto

–Pero no hay ramen –dijo el rubio dejando su casco al lado del otro –. Y si no tienen ramen no es un buen restaurante –argumento cruzándose de brazos

–No siempre debes de comer ramen, así que no te quejes y busquemos –diciendo esto comenzaron a caminar.

–Pero como puedes decir eso, ni siquiera has comido ramen –dijo Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido

–Bueno vayamos a comer ramen –cedió mirándolo de reojo

–Ahh ¡enserio ttebayo! –Dijo brincando – vayamos a mi casa, tengo todo para prepararlo –Sasuke asintió y una vez más subieron a la moto.

Naruto le iba diciendo la dirección al pelinegro, tiempo después llegaron al hogar del rubio. Entraron a la casa, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, se dirigieron a la cocina que quedaba del dalo derecho, contaba con una barra y una pequeña mesa circular a su lado, Sasuke se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la barra sin dejar de mirar al rubio

– ¿Por qué me vez tanto? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

–Yo te invite a desayunar, pero ya que quisiste ramen, prepáralo tú –dijo sonriendo de medio lado

–Al menos podrías ayudarme –dijo sacando lo que necesitaría del refrigerador y la alacena. Sasuke bajo del banco y se acerco a donde estaba el rubio

–Bien, que hago –dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

–Pon agua a calentar –dijo picando algunos vegetales, ambos cooperaban sin percatarse que Minato los observaba

–Me alegra que se lleven tan bien –dijo haciendo que los menores lo miraran

–Buenos días –saludo el pelinegro haciendo una pequeña reverencia

–No hagas eso, sólo saluda –dijo Minato –me tengo que ir, sólo regrese por algo que olvide… pero me alegra por fin conocerte, Naruto me ha contado de ti –diciendo esto salió dejando a un rubio sonrojado

– ¿De qué platicaste con tu padre? –Cuestionó tomando al rubio de su hombro

–No tengo porque decirte –dijo sin mirarlo, pero el pelinegro lo volteó. Se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en la oscuridad y el cielo profundo

–Sasuke… creo que me gustas –susurro el rubio

–Ya lo sé, eres tan dobe que no te das cuenta que a mí también –dijo tomándolo de su rostro, ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba tocando sus labios…

Terminaron de desayunar y regresaron a la casa de Sasuke, el rubio le platicaba mientras él lo escuchaba

–Sasuke-kun –lo llamo la voz de su prometida, los dos voltearon viendo como la chica se acercaba corriendo –. Te estaba esperando, tu padre quiere hablar contigo –dijo tomándolo del brazo

–Jeje… yo tengo que terminar mi trabajo –dijo el ojiazul alejándose de ahí

– ¿A dónde fueron? –Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido

–A ver unas cosas –respondió caminando hacia el despacho de su padre. Llegaron al lugar, que contaba con un escritorio de madera, que estaba frente a la puerta, un librero del lado izquierdo, del lado derecho había un sillón.

–No me habías dicho que saldrías con el organizador de tu boda –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

–No recordaba que teníamos que hacer un arreglo en otro lugar –dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos

–Bueno no tiene importancia… porque no quieres ser como tu hermano, ¿verdad? –Recordó su progenitor, el menor negó –. Estaba viendo donde pasarían su luna de miel, a mi me parece correcto que sea seis meses, y viajen por los mejores países –decía el mayor

–Yo lo llamaría viaje a la muerte –se escucho la voz de Itachi desde la puerta, llamando la atención de los demás –_Ottoto_ aceptaras que mientras tu estés viajando Gaara esté cerca de él, como lo está ahora –termino de decir eso y se fue. Sasuke se quedo en silencio con las miradas sobre él

– ¿A qué se refería Itachi? –Cuestionó Fugaku

–No lo sé padre –contestó el menor

–Bien, porque no quiero que me decepciones –dijo levantándose –ahora tengo una junta, pero hablaremos más tarde –termino de decir esto y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedo parado, sin escuchar lo que su prometida le decía acerca de su luna de miel, lo único que pensaba era en que siempre que estaba con aquel rubio olvidaba todo… pero ahora estaba su padre, no podría decepcionarlo, quería que estuviera orgulloso de él…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Hashirama Senju **

Minato estaba revisando unos documentos que tendría que llevar a la boda que se celebraría al día siguiente, pues él o alguno de los representantes necesitaban estar presentes, y dado que Iruka saldría con su amante, Kakashi, dudaba que quisiera ir, y Naruto estaba muy concentrado con la familia Uchiha…

–Itachi-kun –susurro recordando la última vez que lo había visto, sin dudarlo tomo el teléfono y le marco al menor, pero éste no contestaba, hizo el intento dos veces más y cuando estaba por desistir se escucho como contestaba –. ¿Cómo estás? Me tienes muy abandonado –dijo el rubio escuchando como del otro lado colgaban. –Me gustas cada vez más –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Al día siguiente fue a la boda sin ningún entusiasmo, sólo entregaría los documentos, le darían el último pago y regresaría a su hogar. Lo que en verdad quería era verlo a él… tal vez debería de ir a verlo a su casa

– ¿Minato? –lo llamo alguien cuando estaba por salir

–Hace mucho que no te veía –contestó tomando la mano que le extendían –Pensé que te habías ido

–Acabo de regresar, sólo vine a esta fiesta… ya sabes negocios. –Dijo aquel hombre de cabello largo color castaño oscuro

–Imaginaba que no regresarías después de lo que le paso a tu…

–En realidad también vengo a ver su tumba –dijo en tono serio

–Hashirama tú lo amabas, ¿cierto? –Cuestionó el rubio

–Sí…

–Pero entonces, porque me dijiste que se iba a escapar con su amante… ¿no eras tú?

–No, cuando éramos amantes conoció a un chico, que lo enloqueció.

–Yo no hubiera soportado perder a la persona que amo

–Al principio luche, pero su nuevo amante… era todo para él, así que decidí ser su amigo

–Por cierto cómo se llamaba

–Madara Uchiha –ante esto el rostro del ojiazul se tenso –veo que conoces el apellido, es una familia muy importante, me sorprende que no estén aquí –comentó Senju

–Están ocupados preparando la boda de su hijo –dijo Minato tomando una copa de vino que le ofrecía un mesero

– ¡Se casa Itachi! –Exclamó sorprendido

– ¡No! No dejare que ocurra eso –respondió tomándose de un trago el contenido

–Minato, ¿estás involucrado con Itachi? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

–Sí, nos hemos besado… me gusta demasiado –confeso moviendo la copa entre sus manos

–Será mejor que escuches está historia… vamos a tu casa –dijo haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara –tiene que ver con Itachi

–Mejor vamos a otro lado -. Termino de decir esto y esperaron a que un mesero se acercara para entregarle la copa, después salieron del lugar.

Al final decidieron ir a al hotel donde se hospedaba Senju, en ese momento estaban en la pequeña sala que contaba la habitación

–Y bien, qué tiene que ver Itachi en todo esto –dijo tomando la copa que le extendía el otro

–Todo –comentó sentándose a su lado en el sillón -. Esta historia es algo larga… espero que no te aburra

Aquella mañana el sol entraba entre los pliegues de la cortina, iluminando la habitación donde se podían observar dos cuerpos desnudos en la cama. Uno de los hombres abrió los ojos sintiendo como en su pecho estaba recargado la cabeza de su amante.

–Se que no duermes –dijo sonriendo Senju

–Si lo sabes no lo digas –comentó el pelinegro quitándose de aquel pecho mientras se apartaba algunos cabellos de su rostro.

Madara soltó un bufido y se puso de pie, dejando que el sol acariciara su piel desnuda, se acercó a un pequeño buró en donde empezó a buscar algo.

–Me voy –dijo Senju viéndolo de reojo– tengo una cita con la dueña de una de las empresas más importantes… a no ser que quieras divertirte –ante esto Madara soltó una sonrisa irónica, mirando a Senju seductoramente comenzando a acercarse

–Convénceme –dijo finalmente, poniéndose sobre éste, que sentía como su respiración se acortaba de la excitación, y más al sentir como Madara tomaba con una mano su miembro – jaja, pero si ya estas duro… –susurró cerca del oído de Senju lamiéndose los labios.

Senju sentía que su sangre hervía con cada roce por parte de su amante, sin quedarse atrás comenzó a acariciar aquel cuerpo desnudo, haciendo que Madara acercara su rostro dándole en un beso feroz y hambriento, de pronto sintió como el Uchiha tomaba sus manos llevándolas a la cabecera de la cama, sosteniéndolas con una de sus manos.

Madara deshizo el beso y un quejido salió de los labios de Senju, mirándolo con reproche, pero al ver la mirada de su amante trago saliva, para después escuchar un ¨clic¨, levanto la mirada observando como unas esposas estaban atadas a sus manos y a su vez a la cama.

– ¿Qué estas…

–Así es más interesante –susurro Madara paseando su dedo índice por el pecho del mayor –te gustara –. Dijo moviendo su pelvis, ocasionando que sus miembros se rozaran

–Mmm… –jadeo mordiendo su labio inferior, el Uchiha sonrió acercando su rostro a un pezón lamiéndolo

–Quiero escucharte gemir –dijo mordiendo el botón rosado mientras su mano tomaba el pene de su amante acariciando la punta –vamos, no te contengas… –decía atrapando el pezón entre sus labios mientras su lengua lo lamia

–M-madara… mgmm ahh –gimió al sentir como su amante juntaba sus miembros rozándolos entre sí. El menor no dejaba de saborear aquel pezón notando como Senju intentaba soltarse para tener más participación

–Te estás portando mal, tendré que castigarte –dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo con lujuria, entrelazando sus lenguas, justo cuando estaban por separarse Senju sintió como su labio inferior era mordido, percibiendo el sabor metálico. Madara se separo lamiendo el labio de su amante. Su mano soltó sus miembros, recibiendo un quejido por parte de Senju, él lo miro a los ojos mientras chupaba el otro pezón, observando como las mejillas se tornaban rosadas y su respiración se aceleraba. Con aquella vista descendió por aquel abdomen, dejando marcas rojizas en su camino.

Senju no apartaba su mirada de aquellas orbes negras que lo miraban con lujuria, era insoportable no hacer nada mientras su amante lo provocaba, aquella lengua húmeda lo estaba volviendo loco

–Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre –dijo Madara besando la punta de su pene, logrando que Senju arqueara su espalda en busca de aquel placer –gime mi nombre –dijo una vez más lamiendo la longitud de aquel miembro palpitante. El mayor dejo salir un jadeo sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por aquel contacto, Madara al ver aquello metió aquel pene en su boca haciendo que el mayor gimiera, sin sacarlo comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo

–Ahh… Mad-dara –decía intentando zafarse

–Estas tan duro… –dijo sacándose el pene de su boca –es hora del siguiente paso –dijo dirigiendo el pene del mayor hacia su entrada, sintiendo como se abría paso en su interior

–Ahh… diablos Madara… quítame esto –dijo sintiendo como aquel orificio apretaba deliciosamente su miembro

–T-te portaste mal… –respondió auto-penetrándose

–Cuando me desates… ya verás –dijo moviendo su pelvis, disfrutando de aquel delicioso placer.

Madara llevaba un ritmo rápido, dándose estocadas profundas, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Senju lo miraba con la vista nublada por el placer, dejando salir más gemidos al ver aquella escena tan erótica, observar como Madara se penetraba era muy excitante… El menor tomo su pene masturbándose al ritmo que las penetraciones, mientras sonriendo acerco su rostro al de Senju lamiendo su mejilla

–Maldita sea Madara… si no me desatas… ahh –jadeo sintiendo como su amante se dejaba caer sobre su pene

–Acepta que lo estas disfrutando –susurro en su oído, volviendo a enderezarse, sus cabellos se movían en todas dirección, algunos pegándose en su frente debido al sudor

–Lo haría más… si me desatas –sin embargo el menor sonrió ignorando lo dicho, moviéndose rápidamente.

La habitación estaba llena de gemidos, anunciando que pronto llegarían al orgasmo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus miradas estaban conectadas demostrando toda la lujuria que sentían. Madara arqueo su espalda moviendo su cadera, sentía como el pene de Senju tocaba aquel punto que lograba que su cuerpo se estremeciera, quería más de aquel placer

–Senju, ¿te gusta… como me muevo? –Cuestionó lamiéndose sus labios –lo puedo hacer más lento –dijo deteniéndose en las penetraciones y haciéndolas lentamente

–Madara… si no te mueves más rápido… te jodere toda la noche –respondió moviendo su cadera

–Ese no es el vocabulario para un empresario tan famoso –dijo aumentando el ritmo. –Senju… esta mejor así, no? –el mayor no dejo de mirarlo, notando como estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, ambos llegaron al clímax arqueando sus espaldas y dejando salir sus escancias.

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones, intentando regresar a la normalidad, Madara se levanto, dejando salir el semen de su entrada, para después recostándose al lado de su amante boca abajo

–Sigo atado –susurro Senju mirando como el menor lo miraba con su rostro sonrojado y algunos mechones cubriendo parte de su rostro

–Te portaste mal… te dije que te castigaría –contestó sonriendo de medio lado

–Deja de jugar –dijo el mayor poniendo toda su fuerza en sus piernas para darse la vuelta y quedar encima de Madara –ahora desátame –susurro en el oído de su pareja, sintiendo como sus muñecas comenzaban a dolerle…

Pasaron algunos días en los que no se podían ver por los compromisos de Senju, además de que Madara tenía que visitar a su familia pues estaba por casarse el hijo de Fugaku: Itachi Uchiha. Le habían escogido una chica de buena posición, bonita, inteligente… pero interesada. Después de un cansado viaje Madara llego a aquella lujosa casa

–Pensé que no vendrías –dijo Fugaku haciéndole una seña de que entrara –eres el único que faltaba, que bueno que no trajiste a tu amante –susurro alejándose de él. Madara se quedo en la entrada molesto por lo antes dicho, pero el sonido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras lo distrajo, observando a un hermoso joven de cabellos largos, color negro, con unos mechones cubriendo parte de su rostro, sus ojos eran del mismo color. Sus miradas se encontraron, y el mayor sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

–Madara –susurro Itachi llegando a su lado

–Soy muy famoso en esta familia para que tú me conozcas sin habernos visto antes –dijo sonriéndole

–Sí, dicen que eres pervertido –dijo entrando al salón contiguo. El mayor se rió divertido de que su familia lo viera de esa forma sólo por haberse declarado pareja de otro hombre. Con ese pensamiento siguió al menor donde lo esperaba toda la familia, que al verlo guardaron silencio

–Siguen igual de hipócritas –dijo observando como todos lo miraban con enojo –y no me interesa lo que piensen, estoy feliz con Senju y les puedo decir que es más placentero hacerlo con un hombre –los murmullos se hicieron notar ante esto pero a él poco le importo, después de eso se fue de aquel lugar.

Los siguientes días Senju se percato que su amante no pasaba mucho tiempo en el departamento, ya ni siquiera se veían… estaba claro que algo pasaba. Aquella tarde Madara regreso sin mirarle, acercándose al closet

– ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó abrasándolo por la espalda –estos días no te he visto –dijo besando su cuello, pero ante ese contacto el menor se quito mirándolo a los ojos

–Estoy viendo a otra persona –confeso, pues no quería mentirle a la única persona por la que sentía respeto…

– ¿Viendo a otra persona? –Repitió sin creerlo

–No quiero mentirte, así que lo mejor es que me vaya

– ¿Quién es? –Preguntó tomándolo de los hombros,

–No lo conoces… se llama Itachi –respondió tomando las manos de Senju entre las suyas –eres importante para mí, pero él me hizo sentir…

–No sigas –lo corto quitando sus manos de las del otro –sólo vete, antes de que no te deje ir –dijo sonriéndole

–Senju, Itachi despertó muchas cosas en mi… no me separare de él. –Dijo sonriéndole

–No te había visto así por alguien… ni siquiera por mi –susurro sentándose en la cama

–Senju no mezcles las cosas, por ti siento algo importante y nadie me hará sentir lo que tú haces. Cada persona es diferente y no sentirás lo mismo por dos personas –dijo sentándose a su lado

–Sólo te pido que no nos veamos, por un tiempo –dijo jugando con sus manos. Madara se fue del departamento no sin antes decirle que lo buscaría después.

Algunas semanas pasaron en los que Senju se dedico a su trabajo, no quería pasar mucho tiempo en aquel departamento que le hacía recordar todo lo que vivió al lado de Madara… se había enterado algunos días después que la boda del hijo de Fugaku se había cancelado y para su sorpresa el nombre del menor era Itachi.

–Te vengaste de la mejor manera de tu familia –susurro sonriendo, en ese momento su secretaria entro con una taza de café, dejándosela sobre su escritorio

–Lo busca Uchiha Madara, dice que no se ira hasta que…

–Hasta que no me recibas –dijo aquella voz inconfundible, Senju volteo hacia la puerta encontrándose con aquel hombre que no podía olvidar

–Está bien, déjanos –dijo sonriéndole, aquella mujer salió y Madara se sentó frente al escritorio

–Pensé que habías muerto

–Tengo mucho trabajo, pero me entere que Itachi no se caso –dijo revisando unos documentos –debes estar muy feliz con él –dijo cerrando el folder y mirándolo

–Sí, pero me gustaría verte más seguido… extraño cuando platicábamos –confeso levantándose

–No estaba listo, pero me alegra verte. Y qué tal vas con Itachi –comentó recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla

–Nos iremos de la ciudad

–Ya lo pensaste bien, no es tan fácil…

–Fugaku quiere enviar a Itachi a un internado –dijo Madara volviendo a sentarse en la silla

–Pero ya es mayor de edad… porque simplemente no viven juntos

–No conoces a Fugaku, tiene mucho poder y podría hacer lo que sea –Senju pensó en aquello poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla

–Podría prestarte la casa que tengo en Italia… –ante esto el menor se sorprendió

–Pensé que no me ayudarías, después de todo te deje por Itachi

–Ante todo eres mi amigo… pero entonces, aceptas –Madara asintió

–Sólo será por un tiempo

–No te preocupes, ven mañana por las llaves. Te espero en la tarde –Madara se levanto y despidiéndose salió de aquel lugar.

Senju recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, le dolía que la persona que más quería estuviera arriesgándose tanto por aquel joven. Aunque había pasado el tiempo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Madara, pero ahora comprendía que jamás volvería a tener otra oportunidad…

Aquella tarde preparo todo para que Madara y su amante estuvieran cómodos en su casa, después se fue a su departamento, sirviéndose una copa tras otra. Con forme el tiempo paso se quedo dormido en aquel sillón soñando que Madara regresaba y se reconciliaban de la mejor manera, pero la cruel realidad llego cuando golpeaban a la puerta con insistencia. Se levanto llevándose su mano a la cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor, cuando abrió observo a un chico de tez clara, cabello largo color negro, con algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro

– ¡¿Dónde está Madara? –Exclamó intentando ver tras su hombre

–Él no está aquí, debes ser Itachi. ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó dejándolo pasar

–No responde a su celular, y ayer mi padre me aseguro que no lo volvería a ver –contestó mirando a su alrededor.

–Debemos tranquilizarnos –dijo regresando al sillón tomando su celular, pero en ese momento sonó. –Diga… sí, soy su amigo –contestó observando de reojo al menor -¡¿QUË? –Gritó haciendo que Itachi se acercara –. Iré a reconocerlo –dijo colgando

– ¿Qué pasa? Dí algo –dijo Itachi mirándolo a los ojos

–Tuvo un accidente en su auto… murió –susurro apretando sus puños. El menor abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y sin decir nada salió corriendo.

Itachi estaba seguro que su padre era el culpable, por fin se había sentido vivo con aquel hombre a su lado, y Fugaku le había quitado a ese hombre. Subió a su moto, poniéndose rápidamente el casco, no le importaba que los demás vehículos pasaran rozándolo, o que los dueños le gritaran cosas agresivas, sólo quería golpear a aquel hombre que se hacía decir su padre. Llego a su casa, tirando el caso al suelo

–Itachi que son esos modales –dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa, el menor se acerco con decisión y sin que su progenitor se lo esperara le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla volteándole el rostro y rompiéndole su labio

–Eres un maldito, si crees que con eso me casare con esa niña te equivocas, deje de ser tu títere, búscate otro –exclamó mirándole con furia –además no tienes derecho de volver a mandarme, de ahora en adelante… yo no tengo padres –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Senju tomo sus llaves, dirigiéndose a la morgue, donde tendría que reconocer a la persona que más amaba. Cuando llego se detuvo en la puerta, tomando aire y con decisión entro a aquel lugar, después de dar su nombre y firmar en un libro lo llevaron a una habitación fría, lo llevaron frente a aquella plancha donde estaba el cuerpo de Madara, levanto la sábana blanca que cubría su cuerpo, observando aquel rostro que tantas veces beso, acaricio… ahora se encontraba frio sin abrir los ojos. Sin que lo notara se encontraba solo, dejándose caer sobre aquel cuerpo sin vida

–Madara eres un estúpido –dijo apretando aquel cuerpo –porque dejaste que te mataran –sin poder evitarlo algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla.

Se alejo de aquel cuerpo, acariciando la cara del menor

–Nos volveremos a ver… así que, no te enamores de nadie más –termino de decir esto besando sus labios…

Minato observaba como su amigo jugaba con su copa, al recordar todo aquello

–Sólo una pregunta –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Senju –no pudiste omitir tu relación intima con Madara –comentó sonriéndole

–Claro que no, debes saber que Madara es un buen amante, Itachi debe opinar lo mismo –contestó riéndose

–Puede que hay asido bueno, pero yo haré que Itachi reconsidere que tan bueno era –dijo tomando de su copa

–Mmm Minato, es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así… no quieres que yo te diga que tan bueno eres –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Aquella noche, la familia Uchiha estaba arreglándose para ir a una boda, claro que Itachi no iría sin embargo cuando estaba cerca de la sala escucho como sus padres mencionaban que Senju iría a la boda, por lo que acepto ir. Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta algo tarde pues Sasuke no había querido irse hasta que cierto rubio se fue del lugar

–Ese no es el padre de Naruto –comentó Sasuke, Itachi volteo hacia donde miraba su hermano, sorprendiéndose de ver como Minato salía del lugar con otro hombre y si no fuera poco estaba saliendo con Senju…

–Creo que ya no le interesas tanto –comento con una sonrisa burlona su hermano

–Ottoto-baka… que te hace pensar que Naruto te esperara hasta que decidas a volver a acercarte y dejar a tu novia –dijo logrando que el menor lo mirara con reproche. Pero para él lo que más le interesaba era que aquel rubio saliera con Senju…


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo ^-^ gracias por sus comentarios!Capitulo 6

**Entrando en tu corazón **

Sasuke salió del despacho de su padre con su prometida aún tomándole el brazo, sabía que si quería cumplir con lo que su progenitor le había dicho tendría que alejarse del rubio. Entro a la sala donde su hermano se encontraba

–Si te casas… perderás a Naruto –dijo saliendo de la habitación. El menor se quedo parado, mientras en su mente no dejaba de escuchar esas palabras….

–Sasuke-kun, me invitas a desayunar –comentó la pelirosa mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa

–Sí –contestó con inercia dejándose llevar por aquella mujer.

Naruto estaba dándoles indicaciones a los trabajadores, en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa al recordar lo que había pasado en su hogar, y es que por fin lo aceptaba, le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha… queriendo ver al pelinegro, se dirigió a la casa pero al llegar a la puerta se encontró con Fugaku que lo miro severo

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –cuestionó mirando aquellos ojos como hielos

–Salió con su NOVIA, y tardaran –respondió haciendo que la sonrisa del menos se borrara por unos segundos

–Claro, ttebayo sólo quería decir que tendré que salir por un momento. –Dijo rascándose la nuca, el mayor no contesto y le dio la espalda. Naruto suspiro regresando al jardín, ¿por qué el pelinegro se había ido?

–Naruto –dijo la voz de Gaara detrás de él –sabes que me regreso dentro de dos semanas… ¿vendrás conmigo? Sabes que necesito de ti para ese momento –dijo haciendo que el rubio volteara a verlo

–Gaara… yo no sé qué hacer –respondió con una sonrisa melancólica

– ¿Te hizo algo ese Uchiha? –Cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido

–No… pero dime, ¿estás listo? –Preguntó emocionado –no imagine que ustedes terminaran así ttebayo

–Ni yo… pero ¿vendrás conmigo? –Volvió a preguntar

–Déjame pensarlo ttebayo… –dijo finalizando el tema.

Naruto estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera con él las siguientes horas, pues en todo el día Sasuke jamás regreso, algo que lo ponía triste. A la mañana siguiente fue lo mismo, algo que lo molestaba, por qué hacia eso, primero le decía que le gustaba y después se escondía, qué clase de persona hace eso.

Aquella tarde estaba platicando animadamente con uno de sus compañeros

–Naruto-kun… necesito hablar contigo –dijo Itachi

–Claro ttebayo, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó acercándose a él

–Mi ottoto está encerrado en su cuarto –comentó comenzando a caminar –le gustas, pero es demasiado tonto para no estar a tu lado… quiero que me ayudes a que no se case con su prometida –dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su casa

–P-pero… ya casi todo está listo, sólo falta una semana –decía el menor

– ¿Lo piensas perder?, pensé que luchabas por lo que querías –dijo mirándolo

–Claro que sí, pero… ¿y si él la quiere? –Dijo jugando con sus manos

–Eres demasiado dobe… –susurro –tú le gustas, así que debes estar más cerca de tus compañeros, se que él te ve desde su habitación –dijo señalando una ventana que estaba por encima de ellos.

– Ese teme –susurro riéndose

–Bien, entonces empezamos desde hoy –dijo quitándole unos cabellos de su frente haciendo estremecer al rubio

–I-itachi-kun… –susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas –mi padre… tú le gustas –dijo alejándose de él

– ¿Cómo esta? –Preguntó mirando al menor

–Triste… no quieres verlo –respondió –porque no lo vas a ver –sugirió el rubio

– ¡Narutooo! –Lo llamo un compañero, haciendo que se olvidara de la conversación y se alejara. Itachi observo cómo se acercaba al otro hombre, mientras a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de aquel rubio que logro penetrar en su corazón.

Lo que resto de la tarde, Naruto estuvo ayudando a acomodar las últimas mesas, riéndose de las cosas que decían, olvidándose de lo que le había dicho Itachi, sin embargo desde su cuarto Sasuke observaba como el rubio reía, divirtiéndose con aquellos hombres. Era insoportable ver aquello, quería ir hasta ese lugar y dejarles en claro a los demás que no tocaran a SU rubio. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se dio cuenta que uno de los chicos, se acerco a Naruto tocando su mejilla y acercándose a su rostro, y el dobe no decía nada! Con paso decidido recorrió la habitación llegando a la puerta que se abrió sin que la tocara encontrándose con el rostro severo de su padre.

–Arréglate, iremos a una boda –ordeno cerrando la puerta una vez más. Sasuke apretó sus puños, aguantándose las ganas de ir con el rubio. Regreso a la ventana viendo como Naruto seguía al lado del mismo que lo había tocado. Olvidándose de las palabras dichas por su padre, continuo observando al ojiazul… hasta que tiempo después observo como el rubio se iba.

Itachi salió de su cuarto escuchando como su progenitor le decía a su hermano menor acerca de aquella boda, a la que por supuesto no iría.

–Si quieres ir nos iremos dentro de una hora –dijo bajando hacia el primero piso, sin darle importancia siguió al mayor observando como entraba a la sala, pero se siguió a la cocina abriendo el inmenso refrigerador y sacando un pastel de chocolate, tomo un cuchillo sirviéndose un pedazo en un plato. Dejando las cosas en su lugar, comenzó a comer de aquel delicioso postre, dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero al pasar por la sala no puedo evitar escuchar una plática

–Si, me dijeron que irá Senju… –decía Fugaku a su mujer

–Pero Itachi, él podría

–No irá, de todos modos, Senju no sabe… y tu hijo no se acercara a él sabiendo quien fue en la vida de Madara –dijo feliz. El menor al escuchar aquello sonrió, dirigiéndose a su cuarto…

Una hora después los padres de los hermanos ya estaban listos, para sorpresa de los mayores Itachi entro diciéndoles que iría a la fiesta. Pasaron algunos minutos y el menor no bajaba por lo que él tuvo que ir por su hermano, cuando llego a su habitación lo encontró mirando por la ventana sin cambiarse aún

–Sólo te estamos esperando –dijo sacando al otro de sus pensamientos –porque no aceptas que te gusta y dejas a tu novia. Además Naruto te tiene que decir algo –comentó saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando la familia por fin estuvo lista, Sasuke había bajado veinte minutos después, se fueron a a boda.

Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, pero el menor de los hermanos observo algo

–Ese no es el padre de Naruto – Itachi volteo hacia donde miraba su hermano, sorprendiéndose de ver como Minato salía del lugar con otro hombre y si no fuera poco estaba saliendo con Senju…

–Creo que ya no le interesas tanto –comentó con una sonrisa burlona su hermano

–Ottoto-baka… que te hace pensar que Naruto te esperara hasta que decidas a volver a acercarte y dejar a tu novia –dijo logrando que el menor lo mirara con reproche. Pero para Itachi lo que más le interesaba era que aquel rubio saliera con Senju…

Toda la fiesta no pudo estar tranquilo, pensando en lo que estarían haciendo aquellos hombres… cuando regresaron a su hogar, ni siquiera puedo descansar bien, algo que lo puso de mal humor. En la mañana estaba esperando a Naruto, decidido a preguntarle por su padre, observo como entraba acercándose a donde estaba él

–Itachi-kun, ¿cómo estás? Ttebayo –preguntó sonriéndole

–Bien… Minato, ¿cómo está? –interrogo observando como Naruto dejaba salir un suspiro

–Ayer no llego a la casa, cuando me hablo se escuchaba que estaba tomado y con alguien… –Itachi se sorprendió ante esto, especulando que sus pensamientos eran ciertos. –Itachi-kun, ¿pasa algo? –cuestionó el menor

–Nada… estos tres días, son los últimos que vendrás, ¿cierto? –Dijo tratando de olvidar el tema

–Sí…

– ¿Qué harás con mi ottoto-baka? –Preguntó escuchando un trueno, presagiando que llovería

–Le propondré algo –contestó con una sonrisa, el pelinegro alboroto los cabellos del menor para después alejarse de él.

Naruto regreso a donde estaban sus demás compañeros observando como aquel jardín estaba por terminar de arreglarse

–Naruto, deberíamos apurarnos, pronto lloverá –comentó observando el cielo gris

–Sí ttebayo, hoy tenemos que terminar esto –dijo ayudando a los demás.

Como pasaban las horas un frío invadió la ciudad, las ramas de los árboles se movían por la furia del viento, haciendo que las personas se fueran a refugiar a sus casas, excepto por un rubio que se empeñaba en que ese día quería terminar con la decoración…

– ¡Naruto! ¡Regresa, mañana terminaremos! –Gritaban sus compañeros desde la entra de la casa

– ¡Le dije a Iruka-sensei que hoy terminaría con esto y no lo defraudare! –Contestó sin dejar de hacer su trabajo

– ¡No seas necio! –Gritó uno de ellos pues la lluvia se intensificaba – ¡lo único que conseguirás es enfermarte!

Sin hacer caso a lo que decían continuaba arreglando aquella fuente

–No sé porque una fuente, no sirve de nada –se quejaba el rubio intentando hacer que funcionara. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo único que notaba era como toda su ropa estaba mojada…

Itachi se fue a su habitación después de que el menor le había dicho que Minato no había regresado a su casa, ¿qué se creía aquel rubio? Primero le coqueteaba y después se iba con el primero que encontraba…

Se dejo caer en su cama dejando salir un suspiro, escucho como sonaba su celular, pero lo ignoro, lo que menos quería era platicar con alguien, sin embargo el aparato continuo emitiendo ese desagradable sonido, fastidiado y deseando desquitarse con algo tomo el celular aventándolo contra la pared, para después cerrar los ojos escuchando como pequeñas gotas golpeaban su ventana; a lo lejos escucho como Naruto gritaba haciendo aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa, se levanto acercándose a la ventana que daba hacia la entrada de su hogar, sorprendiéndose de ver a Minato, clavo su mirada en aquel hombre dándose cuenta que su ropa estaba mojada, y su cabello se pegaba a su frente

– ¿Qué cree que hace? –Susurro observando que aquel ojiazul lo miraba, por lo que se alejo de la ventana. Salió de su habitación decidiendo ir a la modesta biblioteca con la que contaba su casa, para olvidarse de aquel hombre que le despertaba sensaciones que pensó no volvería a tener, lo más seguro es que hubiera ido por Naruto. Entro a aquella habitación dirigiéndose a la sección que más le gustaba… tomo el libro que tenía la pasta gruesa, color sangre, abriéndolo en aquella página, recordaba como la segunda vez que había visto a Madara fue en ese lugar y con aquel libro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado leyendo, lo que notaba era que aún continuaba lloviendo, cerro el libro decidiendo seguir con aquella lectura en su cuarto, en el trayecto escucho como la prometida de su hermano estaba platicando con sus padres, sin darle importancia subió las escaleras. Entro a su habitación dejando el libro en el buró al lado de su cama, su vista se poso en la ventana, preguntándose si aquel rubio ya se había marchado, sin poder evitarlo se acerco a aquel lugar viendo que Minato aún continuaba en la misma posición, mirando hacia su ventana, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Madara a su lado, con aquel porte tan confiado y altanero, dándole un toque sexy. Miro a ambos, pensando en lo opuestos que eran, como el día y la noche…

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la casa, deseando ver a aquel ojinegro. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso, abrió la puerta viendo entre la capa de lluvia al rubio, se acerco a él, mirando a su alrededor, buscando aquella cabellera despeinada, aquella mirada soberbia…

– Pareciera que buscas a alguien más –dijo el rubio mirando la decepción en aquella mirada

– ¿Dónde está… –empezó a decir parando su vista en aquellos ojos azules, viendo por primera vez tristeza en ellos, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía

– No me daré por vencido –dijo Minato sonriendo, el menor lo miro sin entender, viendo una vez más esa confianza y alegría en el rubio –te enfermaras –dijo mirando que el menor solo llevaba una camisa. Éste a su vez lo miro, viendo que estaba empapado.

–Tú te enfermaras, entra –Itachi al decir eso camino hacia la entrada viendo de reojo como el mayor lo seguía.

El ojiazul entro en aquella casa, sintiendo lo cálido del lugar, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Subieron las escaleras dejando un charco de agua por su camino. Llegaron a la habitación del menor, entrando en ésta, Minato miro a su alrededor, percatándose que todo estaba en completo orden, tan solo una foto estaba en una mesita, a un lado de la puerta

–Itachi-kun, ahora entiendo porque no contestabas –dijo el rubio agachándose y tomando el celular

–Me molestaba –contestó sacando de un closet dos toallas. El mayor miro al pelinegro, acercándose sin que se diera cuenta y tomándolo de la cintura

–Me gustas –susurro aspirando aquel aroma tan exquisito que emanaba Itachi

– ¿Q-qué crees que haces? –Cuestionó soltando las toallas para intentar zafarse, pero el otro lo tomo con más fuerza

–Te demostrare todo lo que me haces sentir –sin dar oportunidad lamio su cuello, haciendo estremecer al menor

–Estás frío –dijo Itachi sintiendo la ropa húmeda del rubio

–Entonces caliéntame –dijo el ojiazul acariciando su torso, en un movimiento rápido el menor logro voltearse quedando frente a aquellos ojos. Minato lo pego contra el closet acercándose cada vez más a ese rostro

–Eres un pervertido –termino de decir esto sintiendo como sus labios fueron capturados por los de Minato, moviéndolos lentamente. Itachi cerró los ojos dejando que aquellas sensaciones invadieran su cuerpo, aquellos labios se movían rápidamente. Sus lenguas se rozaban con frenesí, ansiando sentirse, el rubio metió su mano debajo de aquella camisa tomando un pezón entre sus dedos, acariciándolo, haciendo que el menor soltara un jadeo dentro del beso. Dejo aquellos labios, dándole una pequeña mordida a su cuello

–Quiero ver tus expresiones cuando toco aquí –dijo presionando con su rodilla la entre pierna del menor haciendo que éste mordiera su labio inferior –no te reprimas, quiero conocer todo de ti –susurro comenzando a besar y lamer su cuello, quería recorrer ese cuerpo, marcarlo como suyo y que nadie más se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima. Puso una pierna entre las dos del menor mientras sus manos quitaban aquella camisa, logrando su cometido.

El rubio dirigió una de sus manos hacia el pene del menor, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, Itachi arqueo su espalda soltando un pequeño jadeo

–Eres tan hermoso –dijo bajando lentamente de aquel cuello, dejando marcas rojas en su camino, llego al pezón del pelinegro, tomándolo entre sus labios y acariciándolo con su lengua. El menor enredo sus manos entre la cabellera rubia, dejando que las emociones lo ahogaran, Minato llevo sus manos a las nalgas del menor apretándolas. Su boca saboreaba aquella tetilla, hasta dejarla erecta, para pasar a la otra y atenderla de la misma manera, le encantaba escuchar los jadeos de Itachi, sobre todo porque él los provocaba.

Su boca dejo aquellos botones rosados, besando aquel torso, mientras sus manos acariciaban aquel firme trasero, masajeándolo, llego al ombligo en el cual se entretuvo un rato, con su boca toco el pantalón, besando sobre la tela aquel miembro erecto que rogaba salir. Itachi bajo la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules

–Esto sólo es el comienzo… –susurro el rubio desabrochándole el pantalón, dejo que callera aquella prenda, se lamio sus labios bajando la ropa interior del menor, observando aquel miembro palpitante, acerco su rostro dejando que su aliento cubriera aquella parte tan sensible

–Ah… –jadeo el menor volviendo a tomarlo de su cabellera, el rubio lamio la punta de su pene, sintiendo como aquellas manos se enredaban en su cabello pegándolo contra aquella erección, sus manos tomaron aquel miembro mientras su boca lo lamia con gula. Itachi no podía contenerse más, aquellas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco, sentir como su erección era rodeada por aquella lengua húmeda y cálida lo hacía perder la razón.

Minato engullía el pene de Itachi escuchando los gemidos que eran audibles, algo que lo excitaba más, llevaba un ritmo rápido, sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba por llegar. Sus manos viajaron por su cadera hasta llevar al trasero del menor buscando su entrada

– ¿Q-qué crees… que haces? –Dijo al sentir como le introducía un dedo, pero el rubio continuo succionando su pene –ahh…Mi… Minato! –gimió dejando salir su escancia en la boca del ojiazul. Éste se levanto, lamiendo sus labios

–Me encanta que me llames por mi nombre –dijo quitándole algunos mechones –lograste quitarme el frio –susurro sobre sus labios.

–Pervertido –contestó atrapando los labios del rubio entre los suyos, el ojiazul lo tomo con más fuerza de su cintura, haciendo que el menor pasara sus brazos tras su cuello.

Aquel beso fue diferente, ambos demostraban aquella pasión que habían ocultado, por la comisura de sus labios se deslizaba saliva, pero poco les importaba ellos seguían rozando sus lenguas. Minato dejo aquella boca mirando como las mejillas del ojinegro comenzaban a sonrojar…

–Ita-chan… todo de ti me seduce –dijo besando su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban aquella espalda. El menor tomo la camisa del rubio haciendo que éste se separara, dejando que el menor lo desvistiera…

Itachi observo como aquella empapada camisa caía al suelo dejando ver el exquisito torso de Minato, sin dudar continuo con su pantalón y ropa interior que tuvieron el mismo destino que la otra prenda, dejando ver su erección. El menor trago saliva sintiendo como aquella mirada azul recorría su cuerpo. Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento pues sus miradas lo decían todo, el mayor se acerco al otro cuerpo, tomándolo de su cadera

–No quiero que nadie toque tu cuerpo –susurro al lado de si oído –sólo yo –término de decirlo llevando al Uchiha a la cama.

Minato se puso encima de su amante, poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, sus rodillas estaban apoyadas en la cama. Sin darle tiempo de decir nada, devoro aquella boca mientras sus manos separaban las pernas de Itachi, haciendo que éste las flexionara. Sus manos fueron al miembro del menor, masajeándolo, haciendo que volviera a ponerse duro; una mano la dirigió a la entrada del Uchiha, tocándola con sus dedos, haciendo estremecer al menor.

Sus labios se abandonaron, dejando que un hilillo de saliva uniera sus bocas. El ojiazul aprovecho ese momento para introducir un dedo

–M-minato –balbuceo abriendo más las piernas, el mencionado introdujo otro dedo, dilatando aquella entrada.

Algunos segundos después Minato saco sus dedos, tomo su pene y poniéndolo en la entrada de su amante, metiéndolo lentamente, Itachi arqueo la espalda apretando las sabanas, cuando el rubio estuvo completamente dentro tomo una pierna de su amante doblándola sobre el vientre del ojinegro. En esta posición comenzó un vaivén lento observando la expresión de placer del pelinegro. Poco a poco la habitación se lleno de gemidos que el menor intentaba acallar, ante esto Minato aumento la velocidad de sus penetraciones, logrando tocar ese punto tan sensible, Itachi ante esto comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas…

Itachi arqueo su espalda sintiendo las profundas penetraciones de su amante, abrió los ojos encontrándose con unas pupilas azules

–Ahh Ita-chan… –jadeo el rubio sintiendo como su miembro era deliciosamente apretado por aquella cavidad, tomo ambas piernas abriéndolas, entrando y saliendo del interior del pelinegro. Sus rodillas estaban recargadas en la cama impulsándose para entrar con más fuerza en la entrada de Itachi, acerco su rostro al del menor tomando sus labios entre los suyos. La respiración de ambos era acelerada, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, Itachi paso sus brazos tras el cuello del rubio levantando levemente su cabeza

–Mi… Minato… mmhh más r-rápido –gemía con los ojos cerrados, el mencionado sonrió mientras tomaba de la cintura a su amante cargándolo.

Los gemidos del pelinegro iban en aumento, su rostro estaba sonrojado y algunos mechones estaban pegados a su frente

–Itachi… no dejare… que te s-separes… de mi –decía llevando un ritmo rápido, el menor movía sus caderas sintiendo como aquel miembro tocada ese punto que lo volvía loco, su cabello se movía en todas direcciones, mientras que de su boca salían gemidos, en un intento por acallarlos acerco sus labios al hombro de Minato mordiéndolo…

Por la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos que presagiaban lo que segundos después pasaría, Itachi sintió como su cuerpo se tenso al recibir toda esa descarga de placer, haciendo que al mismo tiempo el rubio llegara al orgasmo al notar como su pene era deliciosamente apretado por la entrada de su amante.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, quedando una vez más el rubio encima de Itachi, ambos tratando de regularizar su respiración.

–Ita-chan… aceptaras que te intereso –comentó el rubio levantando su rostro y observando aquellos ojos negros

–Eres demasiado confiado –dijo evitando mirar aquellos ojos

–Entonces si hago esto –dijo sacando y metiendo su pene del interior del menor –no te provoca nada, ¿cierto? -Itachi soltó un jadeo sintiendo como una vez más su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. –Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, quisiera confirmar la respuesta –diciendo esto tomo el miembro del menor comenzando a masturbarlo, sin dejar de penetrarlo. Itachi mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando como Minato lograba excitarlo con tan solo unas pequeñas caricias…

–Si pretendes salir conmigo… debes de dejar de ser coque… ahhh –gimió sintiendo como aquel placer lo embriagaba por completo, olvidando la poca razón que comenzaba a tener…

Minato no dejaba de ver las expresiones de Itachi, le encantaba verlo con aquella mirada llena de lujuria, que lo único que lograba era aumentar su excitación.

–Quiero que grites… mi nombre –susurro apretando la punta del pene de su amante –vamos Ita-chan –repitió acariciando por completo su miembro mientras lo embestía con más fuerza

–… ah Mi-Minato… –gimió moviendo sus caderas –Minato… baka –finalizo sonriendo.

En aquel momento la habitación estaba en silencio, siendo interrumpido por la lluvia que no cedía. Minato observaba de reojo al menor, recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes

–Itachi… en verdad me gustas. Quiero salir contigo, como pareja –dijo volteando a verlo, el menor no contesto, lo único que hizo fue tomarlo de la mano. – ¿Eso es un sí? –Preguntó el rubio sonriendo –deberíamos festejar –dijo poniéndose encima de su amante

–Eres un…

–Pervertido –completo Minato –pero te gusta que sea así…

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación aquella mañana era fría, por lo que decidió no salir, de su mente no podía dejar salir aquellas palabras que su hermano le había dicho la noche anterior. Dejo salir un suspiro decidiendo bajar a desayunar, sin encontrarse a nadie, cuando paso cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín no pudo evitar mirar queriéndose encontrar con aquel rubio… con tan solo mirarlo su cuerpo se estremecía, pero simplemente no quería defraudar a sus padres. Termino de desayunar y subió a su habitación, pues no quería ver a nadie ese día.

Paso algún rato leyendo un libro, hasta que su estomago le pidió comida. En todo ese tiempo no se había percatado que estaba lloviendo, pero poco le importo, él estaba adentro. Al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta que sólo se encontraban su hermano y él en la casa… pues lo más seguro era que los organizadores se hubieran ido. Pero para su sorpresa escucho como le gritaban a Naruto por lo que se acerco, dándose cuenta de que el rubio seguía con aquel trabajo

– ¿Qué hace ese dobe? –Dijo saliendo de la casa

–Sasuke-san –dijo uno de los empleados –dígale a Naruto-kun que ya deje de trabajar –dijo en tono preocupado. El ojinegro no contestó pero comenzó a acercarse hacia el rubio.

–Se enfermara usted también –dijeron a coro las personas.

Llego al lado de Naruto escuchando lo que decía este

–Todo es por el ramen, todo es por el ramen –decía como mantra

–Deja de hacer eso dobe, te enfermaras –dijo haciendo que el ojiazul levantara la mirada

–Tengo que terminar esto hoy –contestó regresando a su trabajo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin que se lo esperara el otro lo tomo del brazo jalándolo

–Deja eso, es tan importante para ti para que sigas trabajando cuando llueve –dijo mirando aquellos ojos azules

–Sí, le prometí a Iruka-sensei, además es tu boda… –finalizo con una sonrisa. Sasuke aún lo tenía tomado del brazo jalándolo hacia la entrada de la casa donde los demás

–Ahora si nos vamos, ahora te quedas en buenas manos –dijeron sus compañeros corriendo hacia la camioneta de uno de ellos.

Naruto miro al pelinegro invadiéndolos un silencio incomodo…

–Vine por ti –escucharon aquella voz tan conocía

–Gaara –susurro el rubio mirándolo, Sasuke sin decir nada entro a su hogar apretando sus puños. No podía soportar verlos juntos, pero las palabras de su padre no salían de su cabeza, se dirigió a su habitación y cuando se acercaba al cuarto de Itachi escucho sonidos raros, en silencio llego a la puerta sorprendiéndose de lo que veía…

Y es que el padre de Naruto estaba haciéndole sexo oral a su hermano! Y al parecer lo estaba disfrutando, sin poder evitarlo aquel rostro le recordó al rubio escandaloso, de solo pensar que le podía hacer algo así, sintió como cierta parte de su cuerpo despertaba. Trago saliva para después cerrar aquella puerta y alejarse

–Por qué no cierra la puerta, como si quiera alguien ver lo que hacen esos pervertidos –susurro por lo bajo entrando a su habitación…


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento la tardanza! ^_^U pero no había podido subir el capitulo. Espero les agrade y pues cuando termine este fic (13 capítulos). Tendrá continuación, que se llamara "sentimientos que nunca mueren" En fin pues haber que les parece el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios! o Capitulo 7

**Espinas en el corazón**

Sasuke se despertó sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por el frío, se llevo una mano a su frente recordando a aquel rubio, ¿por qué tendría que haber aparecido? Desde que lo había conocido, su vida se complico, ahora lo único que quería era pasar tiempo a su lado, lo peor de todo era que en una semana se casaba y no podía cancelarla… Además no lo volvería a ver, tendría que aprovechar esos dos días.

Cuando estuvo arreglado bajo al jardín, buscando aquella cabellera rubia, sin embargo al único que pudo ver fue a aquel hombre de cabello castaño con una cicatriz en su nariz

–Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto? –Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa –Naruto me dijo que siempre supervisabas su trabajo.

–Ese dobe –susurro sonriendo de medio lado – ¿dónde esta? Se supone que él vendría hasta el final –dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

–No puede regresar, se enfermo y el médico le indico que tomara reposo, algo que lo veo difícil –contestó sonriendo –no te preocupes, tu boda no tendrá ningún retraso.

Sasuke sin decir nada dio media vuelta, no sabía que sentir, era confuso, rabia de no poder verlo, preocupación de saber como esta, enojo por no tener el valor para ir a su lado…

–Sasuke, tu novia te está esperando en la sala –dijo la voz de su madre desde la puerta, el menor sin decir palabra se dirigió a donde estaba su prometida, encontrándola viendo una foto de la familia

–Pronto seré parte de esta familia

–No creo que sea gran cosa –contestó – ¿para qué viniste?

–Deberías estar acostumbrado… dentro de una semana siempre estaremos juntos –dijo acercándose a él.

–No necesitas decírmelo, tengo que ir a otro lado… –antes de que la chica pudiera replicar el pelinegro ya estaba afuera, tomando su caso y subiéndose en la moto. Sabia donde tenía que ir, en ese momento no le importaba lo que su padre le dijera, aun era libre hasta su boda. Detrás de aquel casco se podía ver una sonrisa, de solo pensar en la expresión que pondría Naruto.

Llego a la casa de ojiazul, acomodando la moto en la entrada y dejando también el casco. Llamo a la puerta esperando algunos minutos hasta escuchar aquella voz inconfundible

– ¡Voy ttebayo! Pensé que nunca regresarías otto-san –al decir eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Naruto sonrojado, y con una cobija cubriendo su cuerpo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sorprendido

–Tenía que comprobar que seguías vivo –dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta

–Claro que sigo vivo, Teme –dijo inflando sus mejillas

– ¿Y no piensas invitarme a pasar?

–Claro –contestó caminando dentro de la casa, dirigiéndose a un sillón que estaba repleto de papeles y boronas de galletas. –Viniste en mal momento… ni siquiera tengo que comer –dijo sentándose

– ¿No regresaras? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

–No lo creo, el doctor dijo que no saliera en cuatro días, y debo estar sano para la semana que viene –comentó sonriendo

–Ya no iras a mi casa…

–Jeje no ttebayo… pero Iruka-sensei se está encargando de eso –dijo extendiéndole galletas

– ¿Vendrás a mi boda? –Preguntó acercándose al rubio

–Yo… no –contestó notando como el otro quedaba frente a él, comenzando a agachar su rostro –jeje Sasuke no deberías acercarte, sabes que te puedo contagiar –decía haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Sin embargo el pelinegro lo ignoro poniendo una rodilla en el sillón y sus manos en el respaldo, acercando cada vez más su rostro

–Eso no me importa –dijo rozando sus labios –yo no soy tan débil como tú –Naruto estaba por reclamar pero sus labios fueron tomados por los del otro, sentía como la lengua del otro tocaba sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, él sin poder negarse lo concedió. Sus lenguas se tocaban con frenesí, mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse. Sasuke llevo sus manos al rostro del rubio acariciando aquella piel tan suave…

–S-Sa... –balbuceo dentro del beso logrando que el pelinegro se separara juntando sus frentes –te enfermaras –dijo notando como su cuerpo se calentaba y no debido a que estaba enfermo.

–Te dije que no soy tan débil –contestó alejándose del rubio para sentarse a su lado –además quería verte –susurro sin mirarlo

– ¿Enserio? Pensé que te habías molestado mmm aunque no sabía porque –dijo llevándose una mano a su barbilla –Sasuke… ¿en verdad quieres a tu prometida? –Preguntó jugando con la cobija. El pelinegro se sorprendió, volteando a verlo

–Es mi prometida –contestó tragando saliva

–Entonces… porque me dijiste que te gusto –dijo observando aquellos ojos negros –yo no he cambiado de opinión, me interesas...

–También me interesas –susurro haciendo que el rubio sonriera y lo abrazara

–Sasuke, vámonos –dijo Naruto al lado de su odio, ante esto el pelinegro lo tomo de sus hombros separándolo

– ¿Qué dices? –Miraba aquellos ojos azules que irradiaban felicidad

–Sí, vámonos… si ambos sentimos lo mismo, porque no podemos estar juntos

–No puedo –dijo levantándose

– ¿Por qué? Si puedes, vamos Sasuke, iremos a…

– ¡No! No puedo, me casare con Sakura –exclamó sorprendiendo al rubio

–Pero… entonces la quieres –dijo poniéndose al lado de Sasuke –por eso te casas con ella –dijo tocando el hombro del ojinegro

–No, no entiendes. NO puedo…

–No te engañes, no es que no puedas, es que no quieres –dijo alejándose del otro –. Me iré dentro de una semana, el viernes, te esperare en el aeropuerto. El avión sale a las siete de la noche… se que ese día es la fiesta antes de tu boda. Pero sé que harás lo mejor para ti… te esperare –termino de decir eso y con una última sonrisa se dirigió hacia unas escaleras dejando solo a Sasuke.

El pelingro no podía dejar de escuchar esas palabras, pero simplemente no podía defraudar a su padre, no ahora que él era el centro de atención y siempre lo elogiaba… Se casaría con Sakura y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Sin más que decir salió de aquella casa, conduciendo a toda velocidad, quería olvidarse de todo, pero eso era imposible. Cuando llego a su hogar en la puerta lo esperaba la que sería su mujer, que al verlo agito la mano en forma de saludo mientras gritaba su nombre, pero él la paso de largo dejando la moto en el jardín, observando como aquel hombre llamado Iruka estaba siendo acorralado por otro de cabello plateado. Recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes con Naruto hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran

–Sasuke-kun, porque me ignoraste… eres malvado conmigo –exclamó Sakura tomándolo del brazo. El pelinegro sin responder comenzó a caminar hacia la casa escuchando lo que su prometida comenzaba a decirle.

Iruka estaba dándoles las últimas indicaciones a su equipo, sin dejar de ver constantemente su reloj, pues Kakashi iría por él. Con forme pasaba el tiempo se fueron marchando sus compañeros, hasta que sólo quedo él, guardando los papeles. De pronto sintió como unas manos lo tomaban de la cintura

–Me extrañaste –susurro Kakashi en su oído, haciendo su cuerpo estremecer

– ¿Quién te dejo entrar? –Cuestionó girando sobre sus pies para mirar a su amante, que llevaba una bufanda que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro

–No seas tan frío Iru-chan –dijo pegando más sus cuerpos –mejor demuéstrame cuanto me quieres –dijo lamiendo su cuello.

–A-aquí no Kakashi… –jadeo apretando el hombro del mayor, sin embargo este lo pego a la pared mordiendo aquellos labios lentamente, dejando que las sensaciones los invadieran. Sus manos tocaron el torso de su amante intentando introducirlas debajo de aquella camisa, con su rodilla separo las piernas del castaño mientras que con su mano estimulaba su miembro por encima de su pantalón. – ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó dejando aquellos labios, para besar su cuello

–K-Kakashi… mmhh, pueden vernos –jadeo cerrando los ojos y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás

– ¿En serio quieres eso? Yo creo que no –dijo burlón apretando la tetilla –vamos Iru-chan, quiero escucharte… –dijo introduciendo su mano bajo el pantalón, para comenzar a acariciar el miembro de su amante.

–Ahh… Kakashi… –gimió arqueando su espalda

–Iru-chan… yo también necesito atención –susurro al lado del odio del castaño, éste lo miro y segundos después metió su mano debajo del pantalón del peliplateado comenzando a masturbarlo.

Ambos decían sus nombres, sintiendo como aquel calor inundaba sus cuerpos, podían sentir como estaban por llegar al orgasmo, aumentando la velocidad. Segundos después ambos dejaron salir su escancia

–Me encantas, estoy tentado en comerte aquí –dijo sacando su mano y lamiendo sus dedos

–Kakashi… no digas eso –susurro sonrojándose mientras él también sacaba su mano.

–Mejor vamos a divertirnos a otro lado –comentó agachándose y tomando la mochila del otro

–Pervertido… -dijo siguiendo a su pareja

–No escuche que te quejaras Iruka –contestó sonriéndole –además se me acaba de ocurrir algo interesante, y lo pondré en práctica –dijo guiñándole un ojo. El castaño se quedo parado, tragando saliva pensando en lo que le esperaba llegando a casa…

Itachi se despertó sintiendo como un calor lo envolvía, recordando la noche anterior, abrió los ojos viendo aquel hermoso cuerpo, intento alejarse, sin embargo aquellos brazos se lo impidieron

–No intentes escapar –dijo el rubio pegando más sus cuerpos –me encanta despertar y sentirte a mi lado

–No digas tonterías –contestó zafándose del agarre y sentándose en la cama –eres demasiado…

Pero el rubio lo tomo de su cintura acostándolo una vez más, después se puso sobre él. Observo como aquel cabello estaba regado por la almohada y sus ojos lo miraban con sorpresa

–Aunque no lo creas eres importante para mí –dijo sentándose sobre las caderas de su amante –si es necesario te lo demostrare muchas veces –decía llevando su mano a la frente del menor, quitando algunos mechones. –Itachi… yo te amo –confeso sonriéndole, acerco su rostro al del otro rozando sus labios –y no me alejare de ti, ahora que me dejaste entrar a tu vida –diciendo esto sello los labios del ojinegro besándolos lentamente, quería protegerlo de todos y todo.

Sus manos se posaron en las mejillas del pelinegro mientras su lengua lamia el labio inferior de su amante, pidiendo permiso para entrar a aquella cavidad, acto que le fue concedido. Los brazos de Itachi se pusieron tras el cuello del rubio, aquel beso se volvió demandante, las lenguas se rozaban entre sí, mientras su respiración se volvía agitada. Se separaron por algunos segundos, mirándose a los ojos

–Te demostrare todo lo que me provocas –susurro el rubio besando aquellos labios, sus manos descendieron hasta detenerse en aquellos botones rozados, que con solo pellizcarlos se endurecieron. Itachi cerró los ojos sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica viajaba por todo su cuerpo ante aquellas caricias, era como si Minato conociera cada punto sensible de él.

Sus cuerpos reaccionaron ante esas caricias, por lo que comenzaron a mover sus caderas, buscando aquel placer que sentían cuando sus miembros se rozaban. Deshicieron el beso, recuperando la respiración, pero el ojiazul no perdió el tiempo, y comenzó a lamer su cuello, mientras con sus dientes dejaba pequeñas marcas. Itachi ladeo su cabeza dándole más espacio, le gustaba sentir aquella juguetona lengua recorrer su cuello; las manos de Minato continuaron su camino, llegando al miembro el cual estimulo.

Itachi abrió los ojos mirando como su amante besaba y lamia con gula uno de sus pezones, separo más las piernas dejándole más espacio, sintiendo como aquella mano acariciaba la cabeza de su pene, sacándole gemidos que aquella vez no intento acallar.

–Ita-chan… me encanta escucharte gemir –dijo haciendo un camino de saliva de una tetilla a otra

–U-rusai –balbuceo mirando aquellas pupilas azules que le devolvían la mirada con una sonrisa.

Minato acero sus labios a los del ojinegro besándolos con desesperación, el menor tomo algunos mechones haciendo más profundo el beso. Mientras que el rubio junto ambos miembros friccionándolos, haciendo que los gemidos se ahogaran en aquel beso.

Deshicieron el beso tratando de recuperar el aliento, el rubio subía y bajaba su mano de sus miembros, sintiendo como estaban por llegar al orgasmo aumento la velocidad

–M-minato mmhh –gimió el pelinegro enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mencionado

–Ita-chan me vuelves loco –dijo sintiendo como sus cuerpos se tensaban, para segundos después dejar salir su esencia. El ojiazul llevo su mano a sus labios lamiendo aquella sustancia que les pertenecía a los dos.

–No hagas eso –susurro evadiendo su mirada.

El ojiazul sonrió acercando su rostro a sus labios

–Me encanta todo de ti –dijo lamiendo sus labios bajando por su mandíbula, llegando a su cuello, el cual le dio pequeños mordiscos, sacando jadeos de aquella boca que tanto le gustaba. Sus manos tocaron las piernas de su amante, separándolas, exponiendo el pene del menor que en ese momento comenzaba a ponerse duro...

Itachi sintió como la boca del rubio recorría su torso, hasta llegar frente a su miembro, el cual lamio su longitud, haciendo que arqueara su espalda. Levanto la mirada observando cómo su amante tenía una expresión de inmenso placer. Con esa vista comenzó a succionar la punta del miembro terminando por enloquecer al pelinegro. Mientras sus manos tocaban la entrada del ojinegro, introduciendo un dedo haciendo que su amante sacara un gemido.

El rubio se metió por completo el pene del menor, chupándolo. Mientras introducía otro dedo, moviéndolo en círculos, Itachi gemía sin poder contenerse, quería que su amante llevara un ritmo más rápido, por lo que sus manos se posaron en la cabeza de éste, indicándole el ritmo.

Itachi sentía como su cuerpo estaba por sentir un segundo orgasmo, sin embargo aquella sensación de placer se detuvo, bajo la mirada observando que Minato se separaba de su miembro, separando más las piernas del menor y tomando su pene lo puso en la entrada de su amante, introduciéndolo lentamente...

Minato tomo las piernas del menor poniéndolas sobre sus hombros para comenzar unas embestidas fuertes y profundas, haciendo que Itachi arqueara su espalda, y moviera sus caderas buscando más de aquel placer. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, viendo el deseo y la lujuria que los envolvía, el rubio tomo el miembro de Itachi, haciendo los movimientos tan rápidos como las penetraciones.

. Los amantes gemían sus nombres, sintiendo como el orgasmo invadía sus cuerpos, Minato salió del interior de Itachi, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño jadeo

–Me provocas todo eso y más –dijo quitándole algunos mechones de la frente –ahora acepta ser mi pareja. Itachi lo miro unos segundos y sin decir nada se levanto

–Me voy a bañar

Minato observo como el menor entraba en una puerta, sonrió dejando salir un suspiro. Jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Kushina, con ella siempre eran problemas… en todo caso sus padres eran los causantes de eso, era por esa razón que había renunciado a toda la fortuna, pues les comunico que se divorciarían. Pero poco le importaba, mientras que tuviera a su lado a Naruto y ahora a ese pelinegro que lo logro cautivarlo.

–Piensas quedarte ahí, el baño está listo –dijo la voz de Itachi sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El rubio observo que llevaba una toalla atada a su cintura mientras con otra secaba su cabello. Minato se levanto pasando a su lado

–Sabes que me provocas… ahora mismo te comería –sin decir más entro

–En algunas cosas se parece a él –susurro sonriendo.

Una vez que estuvieron listos salieron, pues Minato tenía que ir al negocio, cuando estaban en la puerta se encontraron con Sasuke

–Pudieron haber cerrado la puerta… nadie quería ver su espectáculo –dijo entrando en la casa.

Los mayores se miraron recordando que no habían cerrado la puerta

–Debiste haber cerrado la puerta –dijo el pelinegro mirándolo

–Quien se acuerda de cerrar la puerta en un momento así –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Dónde está tu auto? –Preguntó al no verlo en la entrada

–En la otra calle.

Ambos llegaron al auto, habían decidido que ese día tratarían de ayudar a que Sasuke no cometiera la estupidez de casarse. Y el único que podía ayudarles era Gaara, porlo que se habían quedado de ver con él en la plaza. Llegaron con tiempo de sobra pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo ya se encontraba en la cafetería.

–Como siempre eres muy puntual –dijo el rubio sentándose

–Mencionaste que tenía que ver con Naruto ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos

–Sabes que a Naruto le gusta Sasuke y viceversa –empezó Minato –queremos que le des celos a Sasuke para que

–Eso es tonto… si Uchiha no se arriesga lo perderá. Éste viernes Naruto se irá a Italia y me dijo que ya le propuso que se fueran. Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer, ahora si me permiten, Naruto me espera –término de decir esto alejándose del lugar.

Minato e Itachi se miraron, comprendiendo que ahora todo dependía del cabezota de Sasuke, solo esperaban que no cometiera el error de dejarlo ir…

Aquella tarde Minato se la paso trabajando, mientras que Itachi iba con sus amigos, en la noche una vez más se encontraron. Decidiendo ir a la casa del ojiazul, aunque el pelinegro solo iría unos segundos. En el camino se fueron en silencio, aun no podían creer que el que estuviera a su lado era su pareja, y es que aunque el pelinegro no le hubiera contestado, ambos sabían que desde el momento en que hicieron el amor se convirtieron en amantes.

Minato detuvo el auto frente a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas indicando que todos dormían, Itachi estaba algo nervioso aunque no lo daba a demostrar, ante todo él era un Uchiha.

–Vamos, al menos toma un café –propuso el rubio

–Está bien, pero no intentes nada más… pervertido –esto último lo susurro aunque fue audible para el mayor

–Te aseguro que te gustaría… como en la mañana –dijo bajando del auto, el ojinegro exhalo para hacer lo mismo que el otro.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa el rubio detuvo de pronto al menor, su mano se aferraba al brazo sin poder dejar de mirar esas pupilas como la noche. Aquel chico había conseguido que volviera a sentir muchas emociones, aunque no fue fácil hacer que Itachi aceptara lo que sentía; pero por fin lo había admitido. Minato posiciono su mano derecha en la nuca del menor acercando sus rostros, podían sentir el aliento del otro, tan cálido y agradable.

Itachi poso sus manos en el pecho del rubio dejando que sus sentidos lo dejaran llevar, sin perder más tiempo el ojiazul junto sus labios en un tierno beso, movían lentamente sus labios sin pensar en donde estaban o que hora era… sólo existían ellos. Con forme paso el tiempo sus labios buscaban más, querían recorrer más de aquella piel que los volvía locos

– ¡Minato! –Escucharon que gritaba una mujer, ambos con fastidio se separaron por haber sido interrumpidos, dirigieron la mirada hacia aquella voz. – ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

–No tienes derecho… –dijo Minato

– ¡Soy tu esposa! –exclamó la pelirroja dejando sorprendido a Itachi

–Por ahora –contestó con la mirada fría

–No pienso discutir eso con este mocosos en frente –dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando

–Itachi, deja que te explique… –decía Minato, pues no quería hacer pasar malos ratos al menor, mucho menos que pensara cosas que no eran

–No te preocupes, puedo irme. Mejor arregla eso, nos vemos –contestó alejándose del lugar.

–Esta me la pagas Kushina –susurro con el entrecejo fruncido.

Minato entro a su casa observando que la mujer tenía una copa de vino en su mano moviéndola lentamente

–Sabes que pronto dejaras de ser mi esposa… además vives aún aquí porque no tienes otro lugar al que irte –le recordó el rubio

–No veo que te cause mal, no creo que te tomes enserio a ese mocoso –comentó bebiendo –no veo que le vez –dijo con rabia

–Pues te equivocas ese ¨ mocoso ¨ me interesa demasiado, así que si quieres que continuemos en buenos términos no te metas con él –exclamó alejándose de la habitación

–Esta bien, tú lo quisiste Minato… le haré una visita a tu amante –susurro para sí misma.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Bueno pues perdón por la demora… ^-^U creo que se me está haciendo vicio XP decir perdón jajaja En fin pues aquí esta otro capítulo, haber que les parece ^-^ Muchas, muchas gracias por leer este fic _Capitulo 8

**Guiados por la razón**

Aquella noche Itachi llego a su casa enojado, no podía aceptar que aquel rubio le hubiera mentido, al pasar por la sala observo a sus padres junto con Sasuke, al parecer este último los ignoraba. Se cruzo con los ojos de su hermano por unos segundos, percatándose de la confusión que lo envolvía. Continuó su camino, subiendo a su cuarto, cuando llego a éste se dio la vuelta observando a Sasuke

–Si vienes a preguntar si vi a Naruto…

–Vine a decirte algo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos –porque nuestro padre dejo de poner su confianza en ti, ¿qué paso para que me tomara en cuenta?

–Deje de hacer lo que me pedía, pero sobre todo no me case con la persona que eligió para mí. Decidí estar con la persona que quería. Eso fue lo que paso… tú debes decidir qué camino elegir –. Dijo entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Se recargo en la puerta observando la cama que estaba arreglada, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo ocurrió la noche anterior… ahora todo su cuarto tendría su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente decidió salir con sus amigos, cuando llego al café Akatsuki, donde siempre los veía, se sorprendió de ver a MInato que estaba al parecer muy nervioso. En cuanto lo vio corrió hacia él, abrazándolo.

–, ella y yo estamos casados, pero desde hace algunos meses puse la demanda de divorcio. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. –Decía sin soltarlo –Yo a la persona que quiero junto a mi es a ti, por favor déjame permanecer a tu lado.

El pelinegro sintió como con aquellas palabras su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Tomo al rubio de sus hombros haciendo que lo mirara

–No debiste dejar el negocio –comentó sin darle tanta importancia al asunto

–Tú eres más importante que cualquier negocio, además esta Kakashi –respondió acariciando aquella suave piel de su mejilla.

–Ni creas que te perdonare tan fácil por ocultarme que aún continúas casado. Ahora tienes que regresar a tu trabajo. Yo estaré con mis amigos

–Itachi… yo hare que me perdones –dijo besando sus labios fugazmente –nos vemos mas tarde.

Por el local se escucharon murmullos, que se acallaron al ver la mirada del pelinegro

–Itachi-san no sabía que tenías nuevo amante –comentó divertido HIdan

–Por cierto, ayer intente hablarte, pero decía que tu celular está apagado. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? –comentó Kisame sonriendo de medio lado

–Creo que estuvo festejando con su pareja umh –dijo Deidara que era abrazado por un pelirrojo.

–No deberías seguir el ejemplo de estos pervertidos –dijo Kisame haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara

–Solo lo dices por celos –comentó Sasori mientras besaba el cuello de su amante.

Itachi miraba aquella escena divertido, sabía que aunque siempre estaban molestándose cuando alguno tenía problemas, todos ayudaban en lo que podían.

–Por fin olvidaste a Madara –comentó Pein que jugaba con un vaso entre sus manos

–Jamás lo olvidare –dijo sentándose a su lado

–Mmm… has pensando en él cuando estas con tu nuevo novio –comentó tomando de su bebida

–… solo en dos ocasiones.

–Ya vero… es hora de que dejes a los muertos en paz. Tienes que continuar, además se nota que el rubio está muy interesado en ti. No desaproveches esta oportunidad –. El pelinegro se quedo callado, reflexionando aquellas palabras. Tal vez debería de hacerle caso, después de todo… Madara jamás regresaría y Minato había logrado lo que no pudo nadie después del accidente donde murió Madara.

En la noche estaba en el jardín observando todo terminado para la fiesta, que se llevaría acabo dentro de cuatro días. Donde presentarían a los novios de madera oficial, dejo salir un suspiro pensando en la vida que llevaría su hermano si llevaba a cabo aquel matrimonio.

–Te buscan –dijo Sasuke detrás de él.

Su hermano se notaba cansado, por lo que supuso que continuaba pensando en lo que haría… se acerco a él levantando su mano y con el dedo índice y medio le dio un pequeño golpe a su frente

–No te equivoques en tu decisión.

Diciendo eso se fue, llego a la sala donde Minato lo esperaba

–Iruka me dijo que había terminado con los preparativos. ¿Les pareció bien a tus padres? –Preguntó con una sonrisa

–No lo sé… ¿Cómo está Naruto?

–Sigue enfermo. Me ha preguntado por tu hermano –comentó acercándose a su amante

–Sasuke aun piensa casarse con su prometida… y ya faltan cinco días.

–Lo sé, pero Naruto podrá salir de esta, siempre lo consigue. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Además el mismo día de la fiesta se va…

–Eso quiere decir que tú también te vas –dijo el menor con algo de sorpresa

–Sí, pero solo será por un tiempo… además no pienso ir solo –dijo tomándolo de su cintura –tú vendrás conmigo, ya te dije que no me separare de ti.

–Y si no quiero ir –dijo mirando aquellos ojos azules

–En ese caso tendríamos que convencerte –dijo besando su cuello

– ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? –Exclamó Fugaku en la entrada de la sala, junto a él iban su esposa, Sakura y Sasuke.

–Nos estábamos besando, ¿algún problema? –Contestó Itachi girando sobre sus pies y mirándolo

–Vamos Itachi-kun, no seas así –dijo Minato tomándolo de la cintura

–Usted como se atreve a ensuciar mi casa con esos actos… es tan repulsivo –dijo con asco, Minato lo miro sorprendido y sin poder contenerse se puso frente a Itachi

–No se atreva a decir eso –dijo con la voz fría, algo que sorprendió al menor pues jamás lo había visto comportarse así. –Debería estar orgulloso del hijo que tiene, de los hijos que tiene. Además esto que siento por Itachi es puro, así que no se atreva a decir que estamos ensuciando su casa.

–No tiene el derecho de venir a decirme esas cosas a mi casa –dijo Fugaku apretando sus puños

–Sabes "padre" hace mucho que ya no me interesa lo que pienses sobre mí, pero te advierto que si vuelves a insultar a Minato te arrepentirás –contestó poniendo sus manos sobre las del rubio.

–Vamos Minato, quiero que vengas a mi cuarto y me demuestres cuanto me quieres –comentó mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

Sin decir más los dos salieron de la habitación, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

–No me decepciones como tu hermano –dijo Fugaku mirando por unos segundos a Sasuke para luego salir.

Sasuke se acerco al sillón dejándose caer, las palabras de su padre aun retumbaban en su mente, no quería decepcionarlo pero… estaba Naruto. Aunque no lo quería aceptar lo extrañaba, el solo hecho de escucharlo gritar, o quejarse…

–Sasuke-kun, ¿pasa algo? –Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Sakura, dándose cuenta de que se había sentado a su lado.

–Nada…

–Bueno, entonces te decía que mis padres no pueden creer que ya sea tan pronto la boda. Pero a mí me pareció una eternidad tener que esperar. No quiero estar alejada de ti Sasuke-kun –dijo aferrándose al brazo del pelinegro.

La mañana siguiente Itachi había decidido ir a la tienda de Minato, llego a la plaza dejando el auto en el estacionamiento. Cuando se estaba acercando a la tienda, observo a aquella mujer pelirroja, que al parecer se estaba acercando a él

–Quiero hablar contigo –dijo con una mueca

–No tengo tiempo

–Te hable a tu celular, pero está apagado –dijo la mujer parándose frente al menor

–Será en otro momento –repitió intentando no desesperarse

–Quiero dejarte en claro que Minato es MI marido, y que tenemos un hijo –exclamó haciendo que las personas a su alrededor los miraran

–Algo más

–No entiendes que Naruto necesita de sus padres, y tú no eres precisamente una mujer –dijo con burla

–No soy mujer, y me alegro de eso. Pero Naruto continuara teniendo a sus padres, así que no me alejare de Minato –contestó observando como la mujer se molestaba más.

–Te demostrare como Minato te miente y solo te está usando –dijo alejándose.

Itchi ante esto decidió ir primero a comprar un café, necesitaba tranquilizarse…

Kushina se detuvo cuando el pelinegro se alejo, percatándose que no se dirigía al negocio de Minato. Con eso en mente decidió darle una lección a aquel mocoso, por lo que fue hacia la tienda del rubio. Cuando llego lo encontró afuera del local, se acerco con una sonrisa en si rostro.

–Hola Minato –comentó quedando frente a él

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Vamos, aun estás molesto. No te pongas así, al menos ya no estás enojado con tu novio –comentó sonriéndole. El rubio la miro sorprendido, era extraño que se comportara así.

–Jamás vienes, le paso algo a Naruto –dijo preocupado

–No, él aun sigue con su amigo. Pero me gustaría dejar las cosas en claro contigo… no quiero divorciarme

–Kushina ya hablamos de esto, yo no siento nada por ti. Estoy interesado en Itachi, así que ya no lo hagas más difícil, sobre todo por Naruto –contestó desesperándose.

La mujer miro por unos segundos hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que aquel pelinegro se acercaba, por lo que se acerco más al rubio, haciendo que este se hiciera para atrás

– ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Minato la miro sintiendo como aquella mujer lo tomaba de su rostro y juntaba sus labios, intento separarse, pero ella se lo impedía…

Itachi llevaba dos cafés, pues había decidido comprarle uno al rubio. Cuando estaba por llegar observo cómo Kushina besaba a Minato, se detuvo sin saber que pensar. Sin embargo aquellos segundos se le hicieron eternos, sobre todo porque el ojiazul no se alejaba de ella.

Con aquel panorama se acerco hasta ellos, viendo como se separaban y Minato lo miraba sorprendido

–Sigan divirtiéndose, por mi no hay problema. Saben hacen una buena pareja… ambos saben mentir muy bien. Pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes, nos vemos –dijo dándose la vuelta.

–Itachi, espera no es lo que piensas –exclamó Minato quitándose a Kushina de encima

– Yo no vi que te quejaras. Vamos MInato, acéptalo lo que sentimos solo fue pasión, solo sexo nada más –dijo dándose la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos. –Eres buen amante, casi me convences de que eras mejor que Madara… jajaja pero sabes, al menos él siempre me hablo con la verdad desde el principio. Diviértete con alguien más –termino de decir esto alejándose.

Minato estaba por detenerlo pero una mano lo detuvo del brazo, volteo mirando a Kushina

–No te atrevas a tocarme, y desde ahora te digo consigue otro lugar donde vivir. Te lo advertí, te dije que no te metieras con Itachi. Mañana ya no te quiero ver, y olvídate de que te de dinero, además si intentas quitarme a Naruto, sabes que tienes las de perder, todos saben que desde hace años ni siquiera te interesa. Ahora vete antes de que olvide que eres una mujer –exclamó entrando en su negocio.

Gaara estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Naruto, observando cómo su amigo comía

– ¿Qué harás si Uchiha decide casarse? –Preguntó con los brazos cruzados

–No he pensado en eso –dijo rascándose la nunca

–Naruto…

–Estaré bien… ahora dime ¿cuándo te vas? Sabes quién me acaba de hablar –dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que las mejillas de Gaara se sonrojaran.

–Y que te dijo –respondió evadiendo su mirada

–Pues que quiere verte. Así que ¿cuándo te irás?

–Estoy pensando en irme contigo… si Uchiha no se decide –dijo mirando la sorpresa en aquellos ojos azules.

–Gaara no es necesario, en serio ttebayo

–Yo te protegeré.

Naruto lo observo, recordando a aquel pelirrojo del pasado. En qué momento había cambiado tanto, pero ahora le gustaba como era… siempre estaba a su lado.

–Naruto, come antes de que se enfrié –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole

–Eso hago ttebayo –contestó con las mejillas inflamadas.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Bueno aquí está la continuación ^_^ haber que les parece. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Gracias a 3BYhancock, Ro 91, winny-wika3, Moon-9215 y a sol yuki uzumaki ^_^ y claro a todos los que me leen.

Ya no los entretengo XP

Capitulo 9

**Los celos no son tan malos **

Itachi estaba recostado en su cama, con los brazos tras su nuca, segundos antes se había levantado para apagar su celular, pues no dejo de sonar desde el día anterior, la razón… Minato no dejaba de llamar.

–Te buscan –dijo Sasuke con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón

–Diles que no quiero ir –contestó sin mirarlo

–Es tu novio, además no soy tu mensajero

–No me interesa. Por mí que se quede todo el día en la entrada –dijo sin dejar de mirar el techo

–Nuestros padres están por llegar, si lo ven… –el menor no término de decir lo que pensaba pues unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Al darse cuenta que provenían de la entrada de la casa, se dirigió a la ventana, haciendo que el mayor se sentara en la cama viéndolo.

–Te dije que habría problemas –Itachi al escuchar esto se acerco, viendo como su padre estaba "platicando" con Minato.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Fugaku golpeara al rubio

–No harás algo, imagine que saldrías maldiciéndome a nuestro padre –comentó Sasuke mirando de reojo a su hermano, que se mantenía serio.

–No me interesa –dijo girando sobre sus pies

–Se acabo muy rápido el cariño que le tenias –termino de decir esto saliendo de la habitación.

El mayor camino hacia el baño, en el cual se despojo de su ropa, sintiendo un estremecimiento cuando el frío invadió su cuerpo, llevo su mano a su cabello quitando la liga que lo sostenía. Se acerco a la regadera abriendo las llaves para templar el agua, cuando estuvo lista, se puso debajo. El agua acariciaba su cuerpo, logrando que sus músculos se relajaran. Al recordar al rubio dejo salir un suspiro, ¿Qué habría pasado con su padre? Negó con la cabeza, recriminándose el que continuara pensando en Minato,

Decidido a olvidarse de él, se termino de bañar, arreglándose para salir con sus amigos al café "Akatsuki". Estaba por salir de la habitación volteo hacia el buró observando su celular, dudando unos segundos regreso por él. Estaba por salir cuando su padre se le acerco con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

–Me alegra que recapacitaras sobre tu relación con él, es lo mejor para la familia. Dentro de tres días es la fiesta de Sasuke para presentarlo a él y a Sakura como prometidos. Espero que no me vuelvas a decepcionar -. Itachi miraba el rostro de su padre buscando algún golpe, pero no había rastro. Sin responder salió de la casa.

Llego al lugar caminando hacia el fondo de éste, viendo a sus amigos platicando animadamente.

–Pero si es Itachi-kun uhm –dijo Deidara haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlo

–Vino tu novio, estaba buscándote. Le diste un buen golpe –comentó Kisame riéndose

–Se veía preocupado –dijo Pein haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y lo voltearan a ver –si no aclaran sus problemas pronto, se harán más grandes y ya no habrá solución.

Itachi no dijo nada, se acerco sentándose al lado del pelinaranja

–Me mintió –dijo el pelinegro sin mirarlo

–Lo sabemos –dijo Kakuzu con mirada seria – deberías escucharlo.

–Se complican demasiado, solo llámalo –dijo Konan sonriéndole

–No lo hare –contestó de forma tranquila

–No pierdes nada –volvió a insistir la mujer

–Konan tiene razón, deberías llamarlo –dijo Kisame tomando de su bebida.

El pelinegro reflexionaba acerca de lo que le decían, recordando lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez debería de escucharlo, con eso en mente, saco su celular, encendiéndolo.

–Ahora sabemos porque no te podíamos localizar –dijo Sasori sin mucho interés. Pero el ojinegro no le tomo atención pues veía los mensajes que le había dejado el rubio, diciéndole que no sentía nada por Kushina, que ella lo había besado. Que al único que quería era a él. Ante esto un calor invadió su cuerpo.

Marco el número, llevando el celular al lado de su oído, escuchando aquel timbre de espera que lograba que sus nervios crecieran. Pero nadie contestó, todos lo miraban haciendo que sus nervios crecieran más

– ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó Konan

–No contesta –dijo colgando al escuchar aquella voz diciéndole que dejara un mensaje de voz.

–Tal vez no pudo contestar –opino la mujer –vuelve a intentar.

El Uchiha sin decir nada volvió a marcar, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

–Creo que no le importa tanto –dijo guardando su celular.

Naruto miraba por la ventana, hacia unos segundos que Gaara se había ido, diciéndole que los dos boletos estaban listos, que la salida estaba confirmada, sería el viernes a las 7:30 pm. Sonrió de medio lado, pensando que pronto podría ver al pelinegro. Para eso solo faltaban tres días. Escucho como llamaban a la puerta, para segundos después entrar la cabeza de Kushina

– ¿Qué pasa? Oka-san –Preguntó sentándose en la cama

–Naruto, hablaste con Minato –comentó acercándose al menor

–No, ¿ocurre algo? –Respondió con algo de preocupación

–Él quiere que me aleje de ti, nos quiere separar –. Dijo haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos sorprendido –No dejaras que lo logre, ¿verdad? –dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hijo

– ¿P-por qué nos quiere separar? –Cuestionó mirándola a los ojos

–Él quiere hacer su vida con su novio, y te quiere llevar con él. Y no dejara que nos veamos –decía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

–Pero Itachi no lo dejara…

– ¡No! –Exclamó la mujer sujetándolo de los hombros

–Oka-san, me lastimas –dijo intentando zafarse del agarre

–Naruto, tienes que confiar en mí, dile que no quieres que nos separemos, ¿lo harás? –Preguntó aun sujetando sus hombros

–Y-yo…

–Naruto, por favor. Hazlo por mí

–No… Oka-san, es mejor que entiendas que mi Otto-san ya no te quiere. Si le digo lo que me pides, solo estarán peleando. Él ya eligió su camino, ahora te toca a ti –dijo el rubio sonriéndole

–No lo entiendes… a donde viviré –dijo Kushina caminando por toda la habitación

–Otto-san te dejo la casa que teníamos en la otra ciudad. Yo quiero que este con Itachi, ambos se quieren. Debes de entender eso…

–Creo que perdí mi tiempo contigo –diciendo esto salió. El rubio se dejo caer en su cama, quería mucho a su mamá, pero también comprendía que le interesaba mucho el dinero y lo que dijera la sociedad. En cambio MInato no era así…

Minato intento llamar varias veces al pelinegro, quería explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero no contestaba su celular. No quería perderlo, así que no se daría por vencido, con eso en mente fue a su casa, llamo a la puerta, y segundos después abrió el hermano de Itachi

–Podrías decirle a Itachi que estoy aquí –dijo con una sonrisa, el menor sin decir nada giro sobre sus pies, pensando que era señal de que había ido a buscarlo. Camino por la entrada, hasta que escucho como un auto se estacionaba, pensando que sería Itachi se acerco. Sin embargo del auto salió el padre de los chicos, que lo miro con una mueca.

–Tiene el descaro de pararse por aquí, si no fuera la boda en pocos días lo hubiera corrido y cancelado todo –exclamó con los dientes apretados.

–Y si usted pensara más en su hijo ya hubiera cancelado la boda. Pero solo se preocupa por lo que diga la sociedad, sin mirar si es lo que realmente quieren ellos –dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos

–Usted no tiene porque venirme a dar clases de moral, sabiendo que se acuesta con mi hijo –dijo cada vez más enojado

–Lo sé, sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar convencerlo. Pero no vengo a verlo a usted, si no a Itachi –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

–Jaja no me digas que en verdad sientes algo por él. Se como son los tipos como tú. Solo buscan placer, y claro te lo puede dar un joven. –Dijo Fugaku cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

–No solo es placer, también me encanta sentirlo a mi lado, protegerlo de alguien como usted.

–Por favor, esos son solo pretextos que utilizas para poder llevártelo a la cama y cogerlo –el rubio al escucharlo borro su sonrisa –. MI hijo es igual o peor que tú, haberse acostado con su tío, y ahora se acuesta con uno de nuestros empleados, Itachi ha caído muy bajo.

– ¿Cómo se atreve? –Exclamó apretando los dientes –De mi puede decir lo que quera, pero no acepto que hable así de Itachi…

–Yo hablo como se me da la gana, además si tanto lo quiere porque no se lo lleva, así me quitaría un peso de encima –Minato no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin saber en qué momento se acerco mas al pelinegro tomándolo de su camisa

–Si escucho que vuelve a hablar mal de Itachi, olvidare que es su padre y me las pagara –susurro a escasos centímetros de la cara del otro

–Usted no me amenaza…

–No lo estoy amenazando, lo prevengo. Si lo hubiera amenazado… créame ya estaría en un hospital

–Suélteme –dijo quitando las manos del rubio de su camisa –asegúrate de llevarte a Itachi y no regresar –exclamó acomodando su camisa

–Le diré que viva conmigo, para que no esté al lado de una persona como usted. Que no vale… –antes de que pudiera terminar sintió como el puño del pelinegro se estrellaba entre su mejilla y labio, rompiéndole éste último.

–No permitiré que alguien como tú me diga eso –exclamó siendo detenido por su mujer.

Minato se limpio la sangre con el dorzo de su brazo, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos negros

–No te doy tu merecido porque eres el padre del hombre que amo –dijo con una mirada fría.

–Será mejor que se vaya, es lo mejor –dijo la mujer con la mirada preocupada, el rubio la miro por unos segundos

–No me iré de aquí hasta que Itachi me escuche, quiero arreglar las cosas con él –Fugaku ante esto arqueo una ceja, mientras su cerebro se ponía a trabajar atando cabos.

–Creo que ya le di su merecido, vámonos –dijo el padre de tachi zafándose del agarre de su esposa. El ojiazul observo como entraban a la casa, fue cuando se dio la oportunidad de dejar salir un suspiro tocando su labio.

–Tengo ganas de matarlo –susurro escuchando como su celular recibía una llamada. –Bueno… Iruka, no puedes arreglarlo, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Mmm ok, voy para allá –después de eso colgó. Con una última mirada se dirigió a su auto, que lo había dejado en la otra esquina. Cuando estaba por dirigirse a la tienda, recordó que los amigos de Itachi siempre se encontraban en aquel café, por lo que decidió ir ahí, con suerte Itachi estaría. Cuando llego al lugar, los busco con la mirada encontrándolos en el lugar más apartado.

–Minato-san, ¿cómo esta? –Preguntó Kisame sonriéndole

–No muy bien –confeso –pensé que me encontraría a Itachi, saben donde esta –comentó mirando a todos.

–Uhm Itachi-san no ha venido en varios días. –dijo Deidara jugando con arcilla

–Tuvieron una pelea –dijo Pein en tono que parecía a firmación

–Sí… me encontró besándome con mi ex mujer. Pero ya no tengo nada con ella, el que me importa es él. Pero no me quiere hablar –decía el rubio mirando al pelinaranja

–Entonces sigue buscándolo, si no lo haces Itachi jamás regresara contigo –dijo mirándolo.

–Lo sé, si lo ven díganle que lo estoy buscando, yo lo buscare. Nos vemos –dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del local.

Subió a su auto y manejo con mucha velocidad, tenía que llegar a la tienda, pues al parecer tenían un problema con un cliente. Llego al estacionamiento de la plaza, dejando el auto, entro al local, encontrando a Iruka hablando con un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos grises, piel clara. Con un gesto se dirigió al baño, donde se miro al espejo mirando su labio, por el cual había sangre seca, abrió el grifo tomando con su mano agua y poniéndose en la herida. En ese momento sonó una vez más su celular, lo saco viendo que era un mensaje de Naruto, estaba por contestarlo cuando la voz de Iruka llamándole hizo que girara su rostro, volteo dándose cuenta que había puesto el celular bajo el chorro de agua.

–Genial, lo último que me faltaba –tomo la toalla que estaba al lado, secando el teléfono, lo abrió descubriendo que la pantalla estaba en blanco. –Tal vez secándose sirva, lo dejare en la oficina –con esto último se seco sus labios, para dirigirse a su oficina donde dejo sobre su escritorio el celular.

Llego a donde estaba Iruka con el otro hombre

–Minato-san, este hombre es Alexander –dijo el castaño sonriéndole

–Mucho gusto, en que puedo servirle –dijo tomando la mano que el hombre le extendía

–Hace una semana, hice un contrato con ustedes, les pedí el paquete 3, pedí que estuviera para este viernes. Aun no veo ninguna movilización, imagino que necesitan por lo menos dos semanas, en mi caso lo pedí en el menor tiempo que pudieran, además de que pague por adelantado –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

–Mmm ok, permítame –dijo regresando a su oficina y tomando la agenda regreso. –Pero usted no está anotado, cual es su apellido –dijo ojeando la libreta

–King

–Mmm no aparece, el único evento que tengo registrado es el de los Uchiha, pero dígame como se llama el que lo atendió –cuestionó el ojiazul mirándolo

–Se llama Jiraiya, no menciono su apellido. Tiene el cabello blanco –respondió llevándose su mano a la barbilla

–Jiraiya –susurro Minato con una sonrisa –regreso en un momento –se acerco a al teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio, marcando el teléfono del peliblanco.

–Minato, me alegro que llamaras, sabes que te estás perdiendo de unas hermosas jovencitas –decía la voz con mucho entusiasmo

–Jiraiya, hiciste un contrato, y pediste el dinero adelantado –comentó haciendo que del otro lado hubiera un silencio.

–Pero ese dinero no se desperdicio, lo utilice para una causa muy importante –dijo con aire ofendido

–Me pregunto para qué fue –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

–Para mi investigación, estoy por sacar mi libro. Te iba a hablar para decirte, pero entre tanta belleza no pude negarme nada a lo que ellas me pedían

–Jaja ok, jamás cambiaras. Pero deberías haberme dicho, sabes ahora lo que tenemos que hacer –preguntó riéndose débilmente

–Yo se que podrás solucionarlo. Minato, en serio no quieres venir, te podría presentar a una chica que…

–No, estoy interesado en alguien más –Lo corto mirando de reojo al cliente –Jiriya, te llamo después. Pero ten más cuidado, ¿ok?

–Te pareces a Tsunade

–Jajaja ok, nos vemos –diciendo eso colgó, regresando donde estaban los otros. –Lo lamento, hubo un error y no anotamos su compromiso, pero ya que fue de nosotros la equivocación, le costara la mitad y yo mismo supervisare los arreglos, le aseguro que el viernes tendrá su fiesta –dijo mirando como el hombre sonreía

–Me parece perfecto, ¿desde cuando empiezan?

–Desde ahora, escríbame su dirección aquí, y en media hora estaremos actuando.

Minato, los minutos después le dejo instrucciones a Iruka, para que él estuviera al frente. Lo que resto de la tarde se la paso en aquella casa, trabajando sin descansar para que pudiera estar listo en tres días. Cuando dieron las diez de la noche, no pudieron continuar, por lo que se fueron a sus casas. Llego fue al cuarto de Naruto, al verlo dormido lo cubrió bien y salió. Llego a su habitación, dándose un baño que lo relajo, se recostó minutos después recordando a un pelinegro que había robado sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente se fue directo a aquella casa, le dejo un recado a Naruto diciéndole que no llegaría a comer, y que llegaría tarde. Lo mismo ocurrió con los dos días siguientes, pero al tercero le aseguro a su hijo que lo ayudaría a empacar. Las cosas con el cliente marchaban bien, aunque en esos días no pudo comunicarse con Itachi, algo que lo entristecía. El viernes se levanto y fue a la habitación de su hijo, donde lo encontró para su sorpresa levantado, y tratando de meter más ropa en una maleta repleta.

–Deberías rendirte –dijo sonriéndole

– ¡Otto-san! Mejor ayúdame –dijo con dos lagrimones

–Vamos deja eso –dijo sentándose en la orilladle la cama –. Lamento no haber estado contigo estos días pero gracias a Jiraiya tuvimos más trabajo –dijo riéndose

– ¿Qué hizo esta vez? –Cuestionó rascándose su cabeza

–No nos aviso de un cliente, así que apenas nos enteramos hace unos días. Lo que lamento es que no he hablado con Itachi –dijo soltando un suspiro

–Él entenderá, solo debes de explicarle –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

–Tienes razón, y bien. Listo para irte a Italia –comentó alborotando el cabello del menor

–Claro, pero… Sasuke no ha hablado conmigo –susurro con la expresión triste

–No te pongas así, ya verás como Sasuke estará a tu lado –dijo levantándose –ahora terminemos de arreglar esta maleta.

Después de arreglar y ponerse un traje sastre color negro, camino a la sala donde su hijo lo esperaba

–Creo que ya no te veré hasta dentro de dos semanas. Así que pórtate bien, y recuerda haya no hay ramen

–No habrá problema, llevo mi propio ramen –dijo riéndose

–Debí sospecharlo –dijo sonriéndole –. Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde para ir a la fiesta de los King y después a la de…

–Jeje lo sé, espero que llegue. Lo estaré esperando –dijo con entusiasmo.

–Me alegra que seas así, ahora me voy –sin decir nada ambos se abrazaron para separarse segundos después.

Minato salió de la casa, sintiéndose nervioso porque aquel día volvería a ver al pelinegro. Llego a las cinco a la primera fiesta, viendo que todo estuviera en orden, sabía que la fiesta de los Uchiha estaba planeada para que empezara a las seis. Así que llegaría una hora tarde, las dos horas se las paso saludando a los invitados que le presentaba Alexander, cuando vio su reloj se percato que eran las seis cincuenta, y con una enorme disculpa se retiro.

Se acercaba a la casa, viendo que al parecer todos los invitados ya se encontraban. Dejo su auto y se acerco a la fiesta, buscando con la mirada a Itachi, pero antes de encontrarlo frente a él se apareció Fugaku con su esposa

–Me alegra que viniera, antes que nada. Espero que olvide nuestro último encuentro –dijo con una sonrisa falsa –Venga conmigo le presentare a la familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer –Minato por respeto acepto, siendo llevado por todo el jardín saludando a muchas personas, de las cuales no recordaba ni los nombres. Llegaron con una chica de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, piel palida…

–Para recompensar lo que paso ese día, esta noche estará acompañado por Naoko –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

–Mucho gusto, Minato-san –saludo la chica con una voz suave

–El placer es mío, Naoko-san –dijo el rubio mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi, que lo miraba sorprendido

–Los dejo solos, diviértanse –Minato le sonrió a la chica que ante eso se sonrojo

–Espero no aburrirlo con mi presencia –dijo de pronto la chica agachando su mirada

–Al contrario, será un placer para mi estar con usted.

Minato en todo momento no perdía de vista a Itachi, que continuaba bebiendo, había pasado algún tiempo, y con aquella mujer platicaba de aspectos sin importancia.

– ¿Me concedes esta pieza? –Cuestionó poniendo su brazo frente a la chica

–Será un placer –respondió tomando aquel brazo.

Itachi se mantenía pegado a la pared, en su mano tenía una copa de vino que movía constantemente haciendo que el liquido acariciara los lados de aquella superficie. Se encontraba en ese lugar porque sus padres lo habían obligado, pues según ellos: era para dar una buena impresión y demostrar la buena familia que eran al celebrar el casamiento de su hijo menor. Él sabía que sólo era para presumir su fortuna…

Estaba degustando el vino cuando observo como Minato entraba, sorprendiéndose de lo atractivo que se veía, sus padres se acercaron a saludarlo, para después presentarle a las personas más importantes del país. Al final le presentaron a una de sus primas, dejándolo solo con ella, volteo a ver a sus progenitores, pues sabían que se tramaban algo…

Aquel rubio ni si quiera se le acerco, al parecer estaba muy entretenido con aquella chiquilla, de un sorbo bebió todo su vino, cuando vio que un mesero pasaba por ahí con más copas de vino, tomo otra. Por alguna extraña razón quería que aquel rubio lo tomara en cuenta, ante esto se tomo el contenido de un sólo trago. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero comenzaba a marearse, levanto la mirada y observo como Minato sacaba a bailar a su prima, ¡eso si ya era el colmo!

Comenzó a caminar sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él, pero poco le importaba, lo que quería era separarlo de la mujer. Observar como la tomaba de la cintura hacia que su sangre hirviera. Cuando llego a su lado la pareja se detuvo observándolo

– ¿Qué ocurre Itachi-kun? –Cuestionó su prima sonriéndole, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que la chica aún tenía tomado al rubio de la mano, por lo que sin decir palabra tomo la otra mano libre de Minato – ¿pero qué haces? –interrogo con el entrecejo fruncido

–Vamos Itachi-kun, no es propio de ti –comentó Minato sonriéndole

– ¡Tú que sabes! –Exclamó llamando la atención de los demás

–Cálmate –susurro el rubio

– ¡Tú no me mandas! –Grito soltándole la mano

– ¿Estás tomado? –Cuestionó acercando su rostro al del menor, logrando que éste se sonrojara – ¿Por qué lo hiciste en un día que es importante para tu hermano?

– ¡Ja! ¿Importante? Será para ellos –contestó señalando a sus padres

–Creo que deberías calmarte –dijo el ojiazul poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

–Pero si estoy tranquilo –dijo mirándolo –además tú estabas feliz bailando, vete y baila –exclamó girando sobre sus pies.

Minato observo como el pelinegro estaba por caerse por lo que lo tomo de la cintura, recargando la espalda del menor en su pecho

–Será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto

–No necesito de tu compasión, sigue bailando –exclamó el menor intentando zafarse, la gente comenzaba a murmurar, Minato lo tomo de la cintura y se lo hecho al hombro sintiendo como Itachi golpeaba su espalda en un intento por que lo bajara

–Bueno me retiro –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

– ¡Qué te sucede! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! –Gritaba en un intento porque el ojiazul lo dejara

–Eres más escandaloso de lo que recordaba –decía el mayor caminando hacia el estacionamiento

– ¿A dónde me llevas? Bájame

–Ya sabes que no lo haré, te llevare a mi casa –contestó sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y apretando un botón para que su auto encendiera las luces. Se acerco a su vehiculo abriendo la puerta del copiloto dejando al menor

–Si te levantas soy capaz de amarrarte –dijo cerrando la puerta, camino hacia el otro extremo subiendo al auto

–No tienes derecho de tratarme así –susurro el pelinegro

–Al menos ya me hablas, es un avance –dijo encendiendo el motor y arrancando

–Deberías estar con tu esposa

–Ya no es mi esposa, tú lo sabes –decía mirando alternativamente al pelinegro –se que tenemos un hijo y lo quiero, pero también puedo tener junto a mi a la persona que me amo –dijo en tono serio.

El menor miraba la avenida desierta sin querer mirar aquellos ojos azules que le hacían pensar en el cielo y sentirse libre. Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio, éste metió el coche al garaje

–Si no sales te llevare cargando –dijo saliendo del auto. Itachi exhalo bajando del vehículo sin hablarle al mayor, Minato sonrió negando con la cabeza, sabía que el pelinegro era orgulloso y no cambiaría, pero le encantaba verlo de aquella forma.

Entraron a la casa quitándose sus zapatos para continuar caminando, el rubio lo llevo hasta la sala que se ubicaba en la siguiente habitación.

Era un lugar grande, los sofás se encontraban en medio de la habitación. Había un ventanal en la pared derecha dejando ver un hermoso jardín, las demás paredes estaban cubiertas por libreros donde había fotos de su hijo, esposa y él

–Te ofrecería algo de tomar pero creo que ya bebiste demasiado –comentó haciéndole una seña para que se sentará, pero el menor lo ignoro y se acerco al ventanal. Minato se acerco por detrás acercando su rostro al oído del menor

–Itachi… se que nos viste a Kushina y a mi besándonos pero…

–Es tu esposa y…

–Ex esposa, ella no me importa, el día que nos viste fue porque me tomo de improvisto –dijo tomándolo de la cintura –ella no me provoca lo que tú cuando te siento tan cerca –dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja –pregúntale a mi cuerpo si te soy fiel… ¿qué dices Ita-chan? –dijo de forma sensual mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al del menor, notando como se estremecía.

Sasuke estaba rodeado por sus familiares que lo felicitaban por la hermosa prometida que tenia, y que al día siguiente sería su esposa. Sin embargo con su mirada buscaba a Naruto, pero era en vano, miro su reloj observando que eran las seis cincuenta… sabía que el avión saldría a las siete, y que el rubio lo esperaría.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, por fin uno de mis hijos se casara y me dará descendencia –dijo poniéndole un brazo sobre su hombro –. No me decepciones –diciendo eso se alejo, haciendo que el menor apretara sus puños.

–Lo lamento… no puedo ir Naruto.

– ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? –Cuestionó Sakura tomándolo del brazo

–Nada –contestó mirando una vez más su reloj… las siete y cinco.

Naruto estaba en el aeropuerto, había llegado desde las seis, se sentó en la sala de espera, mirando en dirección a la entrada. Esperando ver a aquel pelinegro. Toda la tarde había estado entusiasmado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Pero no perdía la esperanza de que Sasuke llegara. Los minutos se le pasaron rápidos, cuando menos se lo espero eran cuarto para las siete, por el lugar se escuchaba que todos los pasajeros con destino a Italia fueran abordando, pero él no se levantaba, se aferraba a una pequeña maleta que llevaba

– ¿Dónde estás teme? –Susurraba mirando con insistencia la entrada –Cuando llegues me las pagaras…

Sin embargo a las siete una aeromoza se le acerco, indicándole que tenía que abordar o perdería el avión. Naruto se levanto mirando la entrada, pero aquellos ojos negros no aparecían.

–Naruto, vámonos –dijo una voz al lado de su oído, haciendo que volteara

–Gaara, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó sorprendido –Tú tenias que viajar mañana

–Sabía que Uchiha no vendría, y no te dejare solo. Tú eres más importante que los negocios de mi familia. –Naruto lo miro con una sonrisa sin saber que decir. –Convéncete… no vendrá

El ojiazul agacho la mirada, sintiendo como unas lagrimas acariciaban sus mejillas, apretó sus puños y segundos después levanto la cabeza secándose con el dorso de su mano el rastro de lagrimas

–Vámonos Gaara –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Así los dos caminaron hacia el área de transborde, antes de entrar al lugar, Naruto volteo hacia atrás, esperando ver una mirada negra… que jamás apareció.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoola! Jeje (´＿｀｡) Lamento haber tardado tanto… pero pues estaba buscando trabajo, pero mejor subiré todos los capítulos de una vez para que ya no tenga problemas en actualizar :*:・(￣∀￣)・:*: Espero que les agrade el capitulo, es muy largo! XD 16 hojas! 16! XP jajaja rompí mi record!Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!Capitulo 10

**Madara Uchiha **

Minato repartió besos por aquel cuello, sus manos trataban de introducirse debajo de su camisa, logrando tocar la cálida y suave piel del menor

–Ita-chan, ya extrañaba sentir como te estremeces cuando te toco aquí –comentó tomando entre sus dedos las tetillas, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un suave jadeo. El mayor no se detuvo con aquella deliciosa tortura, continuo pellizcando aquellos botones rosados, notando como se ponían duros.

Itachi, recargo su frente en aquel ventanal, dejando que aquellas manos le quitaran su camisa, cerro sus ojos al sentir como el ojiazul besaba su cuello, llevo sus manos hacia a tras tomando la cabellera rubia

–A-atrévete a engañarme otra vez y la pagaras –susurro recargando su cuerpo contra el otro. Minato sonrió, restregándole su semi erección en el firme trasero de su amante. Sus manos descendieron, tocando el torso del menor hasta toparse con el borde del pantalón, pero eso no impidió que su mano acariciara el pene del pelinegro, apretándolo lentamente.

–Ita-chan quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre –susurro lamiendo su lóbulo –. ¿Te gusta? –dijo sobando de arriba a abajo el miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

–Sigues igual de pervertido –contestó ladeando su cabeza hasta toparse con el rostro del mayor

–Y a ti te gusta que sea así –sin decir nada juntaron sus labios, el ojinegro sin poder contenerse se dio la vuelta, volviendo a tomar entre sus manos algunos mechones de cabello rubio, su lengua lamio el labio inferior del mayor, haciendo que éste abriera su boca.

Su lengua entro en aquella cavidad siendo recibida por otra, que la acaricio, comenzando una danza por dominar a la otra. Cuando les hacía falta el aire se separaban por unos segundos, para volver al candente beso. Minato lo tomo de su cadera, juntando sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. Sin poder soportar más deshicieron el beso siendo unidos por un hilillo de saliva. El ojiazul dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón del menor, desabrochándolo, metió una mano, tomando al pene erecto. Ante esto Itachi se mordió su labio haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

–Te ves tan sexy –dijo Minato acariciando con una mano la cabeza del pene, mientras con la otra acariciaba el tronco en un movimiento lento. Itachi que aun tenía las manos en las hebras doradas las apretó, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica que invadía todo su cuerpo. Aquellas manos continuaban estimulándolo, abrió los ojos, nublados por el placer, viendo como el rubio lo miraba

–Ita-chan... gime para mí –dijo apretando el miembro del menor.

Itachi ante esto sonrió pegando sus cuerpos, acerco su rostro al odio de su amante

–Veremos quién es más pervertido –termino de decir eso lamiendo su cuello, Minato le sonrió sin dejar de mastúrbalo, le encantaba que el menor comenzara a cooperar.

Itachi quito el saco y la camisa del rubio, dejando ver aquel torso perfecto. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules, mientras su lengua marcaba un camino de saliva de su cuello a una de las tetillas, la cual lamio, dejándola erecta, su otra mano la llevo al otro botón rosado, atrapándolo entre sus yemas. Minato sin darse por vencido apretaba aquel miembro, comenzado a acariciar los testículos, logrando que el menor mordiera su tetilla a causa del estremecimiento.

–Ita-chan… cómeme con delicadeza –susurro continuando masturbando a su novio. El menor ante ese comentario se sonrojo, pero eso no impidió que continuara chupando aquel pezón, segundos después lo dejo, dirigiéndose al otro que fue tratado de la misma manera. Cuando ambos estuvieron erectos levanto la mirada llevando sus manos hacia el pantalón del rubio, bajándolo junto con su ropa interior; tomo entre sus manos aquel miembro erecto comenzando un sube y baja lentamente.

–Será mejor si lo hago yo –dijo quitando las manos de Minato de su miembro para juntar ambos y friccionarlos. El rubio no dejaba de mirarlo sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, Itachi los friccionaba cada vez más rápido, logrando que sus respiraciones se agitaran, por su frente pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban…

De pronto Itachi detuvo los movimientos por lo que Minato frunció el seño

–No pongas esa cara… lo que viene te gustara –dijo lamiendo sus labios para después acercarse y tomar entre sus dientes el labio inferior del rubio, éste sin poder contenerse tomo de los hombros a Itachi y lo volteo haciendo que su labio sangrara, pero no le importo, lo único que quería era sentir como su pene era rodeado por aquella cavidad, extrañaba sentirse dentro del pelinegro.

Itachi recargo sus manos en las ventanas, sintiendo como era invadido de forma brusca y sin preparación, pero aquello solo aumento su lujuria, mordió su labio sintiendo como su amante lo tomaba de las caderas, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Podía escuchar el choque de los testículos del rubio contra sus nalgas, su cabeza giro, encontrándose con la mirada del mayor

–T-tú me provocaste Ita-chan –decía llevando una mano hacia el pene del mencionado para volver a masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones. Los gemidos eran mayores, anunciando que llegarían al orgasmo, pero antes de eso Minato salió del interior del otro

–Quiero hacerte el amor por todos los rincones –dijo mordiendo el cuello del pelinegro, éste se volteo y se quito por completo los pantalones igual que el ojiazul.

Se miraron unos segundos para después volver a un hambriento beso, Minato lo tomo de la cintura mientras lo dirigía a uno de los sillones, en el cual lo recostó poniéndose encima de él. Dejo aquellos labios bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a las tetillas que chupo y succiono haciendo que el menor arqueara su espalda y sus manos se posaran en la espalda del mayor dejando algunos pequeños rasguños. El ojiazul descendió por aquel torso dejándolo con pequeñas marcas, se puso frente a aquel miembro erguido, lamiendo la punta, Itachi abrió más sus piernas dejándole más espacio a su amante.

Minato lamia la longitud de aquel miembro, podía oír los débiles gemidos del pelinegro, queriendo escucharlos más fuerte se metió todo el pene a su boca, chupándolo y succionándolo. Itachi al sentir eso no puedo evitar gemir más fuerte, mientras el ojiazul llevo sus manos a los testículos, estimulándolos, el menor arqueo su espalda, mordiéndose sus labios

–M-minato ahh más rápido… ahh –gimió tomando al rubio de sus cabellos y hundiéndolo más sobre su pene, el mencionado sin poner objeción engullía con gula aquel pedazo de carne, llevando un ritmo acelerado, igual que sus corazones, extrañaban tanto el contacto de la otra persona, el sentirse uno…

Itachi sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba para segundos después dejar salir su semilla en la boca de su amante, el cual se la trago

–Sabes muy bien –dijo lamiendo sus labios, diciendo esto se acerco al rostro del pelinegro dándole un beso –. Lamento haber sido brusco… pero tú lo ocasionaste. –diciendo esto comenzó a introducir dos dedos

–S-sólo mételo –susurro Itachi poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Minato

–Mmm ahora quien es el desesperado –dijo tomando su miembro y dirigiéndolo a la entrada de su novio, penetrándolo lentamente.

Minato inicio con penetraciones lentas, sin embargo cada segundo su cuerpo le pedía que fuera más rápido, por lo que tomo las piernas de su amante poniéndolas sobre el pecho de éste, mientras él se recargaba en sus rodillas, para penetrarlo más rápido y profundo, arrancándole gemidos a Itachi. Estando en esta posición el rubio se acerco a su rostro robándole varios besos, al notar que estaban por llegar al orgasmo, volvió a masturbar al ojinegro. Segundos después el menor sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba dejando salir su semen sobre ambos estómagos, ante esto el pene del rubio fue apretado por aquellas paredes, inundando la entrada con su semilla.

El ojiazul se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del menor, los dos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, sin decir ninguna palabra, Minato se levanto y tomando entre sus brazos a un sorprendido Itachi se dirigió a su habitación. Llegaron a esta y dejo el cuerpo del menor en la cama

–De ahora en adelante esta será tu habitación… nuestra habitación –Itachi lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y por primera vez no supo que contestar –. Más tarde iremos por tus cosas, no quiero que vivas en esa casa… quiero estar a tu lado, y no separarme de ti –decía acariciando la mejilla del menor.

–No digas tonterías, será una molestia vivir contigo –dijo observando aquellas pupilas azules –. Pero no me queda de otra –Minato le sonrió, sabía cómo era su amante, y para él significaba mucho aquellas palabras.

Sin dirigirse la palabra ambos se recostaron en la cama, Minato tomo al pelinegro de su cintura pegándolo a su desnudo cuerpo, este sonrío ocultando su rostro en el pecho del otro

–Me gustara vivir contigo –susurro cerrando sus ojos

–Dijiste algo Ita-chan –comentó acariciándole el largo cabello, pero nadie le contesto. Bajo su mirada dándose cuenta que se había dormido. –No dejare que nadie nos separe –dijo cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar en los brazos de Morfeo…

Itachi despertó sintiendo como su amante lo tenía abrazado posesivamente, se pego más a aquel cuerpo, dejando que el agradable aroma de Minato lo inundara

–Mmm Ita-chan… –el menor estaba por separarse, pero de la boca del rubio no salió otra palabra, extrañado levanto la mirada percatándose que su amante estaba dormido. Ante esto su mano se acerco al rostro de su amante, delineando sus labios…

–Madara… encontré al hombre correcto –dijo para sí

–Itachi… ¿cuál hombre? –Cuestionó Minato abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro

–Fingías dormir –acuso con el entrecejo fruncido

–No lo hacía, pero escuche que encontraste al hombre –contestó Minato, pero antes que pudiera responder escucharon un grito

– ¡¿Qué significa esto Minato? –ante esto se sentaron mientras miraban hacia la entrada, encontrándose con la pelirroja –. Pensé que habías entendido que MI marido, solo juega contigo –dijo mirando con asco al menor.

–Kushina! Ya basta, he dejado que llegues hasta aquí porque eres una mujer y la madre de mi hijo, pero no dejare que vuelvas a hablarle así a Itachi. Él es mi pareja y lo amo –ante estas palabras los dos lo miraron sorprendidos –Así que vuelvo a repetirte lo que te dije el día que me besaste, es hora de que te vayas de esta casa.

–P-pero Minato… me cambiaras por éste…

–Se llama Itachi y no te cambio por él, hace mucho que entre nosotros no hay nada, y lo sabes. Cuando regresemos esta noche, quiero que tus cosas ya no estén aquí… No estás para saberlo pero Itachi vivirá conmigo y no quiero que se ponga incomodo –. Dijo Minato en tono serio, a su lado el pelinegro no creía que aquel cariñoso hombre fuera capaz de decir palabras tan frías

–Y Naruto –cuestionó la mujer cruzándose de brazos

–No lo metas en esto Kushina, si no te arrepentirás

–Me gustaría hablarlo a solas –dijo entonando la última palabra

–Itachi se quedará aquí, no le tengo ningún secreto

–Deberías de entender que ya no te quiere, no te humilles más. Ahora está conmigo, y yo no lo dejare por nada ni nadie –dijo Itachi besando en los labios al rubio.

Kushina apretó sus puños y sin decir ninguna palabra les dio la espalda y salió

–Me encanta cuando te pones celos –susurro el ojiazul recostando al menor y poniéndose encima suyo

–Quiero que escuches una historia –dijo Itachi dejando de verlo a los ojos y fijando su mirada en alguna parte inexistente. El mayor al verlo asintió y se recostó a su lado, poniendo una mano tras su nuca, escuchando el inicio…

Itachi estaba en su recamara arreglándose por la fiesta que le había organizado su padre con motivo de su compromiso con una chica, algo que no le importaba. Escucho algunas risas provenientes de la sala, dejando salir un suspiro decidió que era momento de salir, en la puerta de su habitación se encontró a su hermano que lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa

–Aniki… ¿por qué padre esta tan feliz? –Itachi se agacho cambiando su expresión, pues la única cosa que en verdad amaba era a su hermano.

–Porque me casare dentro de unos días, ahora Ototo ve a tu cuarto antes de que padre se enoje –dijo sonriéndole

–Solo si prometes jugar conmigo –Itachi asintió revolviéndole los cabellos. Observo como su hermano le daba las gracias y corría a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se levanto, acomodo su ropa y camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la escalera, su mirada se poso en aquel hombre de cabello largo, negro y alborotado, sin haber cruzado palabra con él, lo conocía, pues su padre siempre hablaba de aquel hombre, diciéndole que no se le acercara o terminaría igual.

–Madara –susurro Itachi llegando a su lado

–Soy muy famoso en esta familia para que tú me conozcas sin habernos visto antes –dijo sonriéndole

–Sí, dicen que eres pervertido –dijo entrando al salón contiguo. El mayor se rió divertido de que su familia lo viera de esa forma sólo por haberse declarado pareja de otro hombre.

Con ese pensamiento siguió al menor donde lo esperaba todos, al verlo guardaron silencio

–Siguen igual de hipócritas –dijo observando como todos lo miraban con enojo –y no me interesa lo que piensen, estoy feliz con Senju y les puedo decir que es más placentero hacerlo con un hombre –los murmullos se hicieron notar ante el comentario, pero a él poco le importo, después de eso se fue de aquel lugar.

Itachi al escuchar esto lo siguió con la mirada, algo en Madara le gustaba, tal vez su rebeldía

–No quiero que te vuelvas a acerca a él –dijo su padre que siguió los pasos del hombre que había salido segundos antes.

Itachi estaba por seguir a su padre, pero una mano lo tomo de su brazo, giro su rostro encontrándose con una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro, y ojos verdes

–Itachi-kun quiero presentarte a mis padres –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, éste la miro sin ninguna expresión caminando hacia donde la chica lo dirigía.

A la mañana siguiente el menor salió a la cafetería que frecuentaba, le gustaba permanecer solo, pensar en lo que haría con su vida, después de todo aquella mañana su padre le informo que la fecha para la boda se había fijado y sería dentro de tres semanas. Llego al lugar, sin mirar a nadie se dirigió al fondo, su vista se dirigió hacía la persona que ocupaba una silla

–Itachi-kun pensé que no te vería… aún –dijo Madara sonriéndole mientras recorría el cuerpo del recién llegado, el menor sintió como aquellos ojos lo desnudaban, demostrando indiferencia, seguía acercándose.

El mayor al no recibir respuesta le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a sentar, después de pensarlo unos segundos al final se sentó delante del hombre.

–Escuche que ya tienes fecha para casarte –comentó Madara recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, al no recibir contestación decidió continuar –debe de ser hermosa, ese día no la vi, pero me gustaría conocer la competencia –dijo levantándose y acercando su rostro al otro. – ¿Cómo te parezco yo? –Dijo susurrando contra los labios del menor

–Un pervertido –contestó con tranquilidad, sintiendo su aliento.

–Me alegra que tengas una buena imagen sobre mi –comentó alejándose de él –. Fugaku siempre dice lo que le conviene.

–No hable mal de mi padre –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

–Sólo digo la verdad, nos veremos en otra ocasión –dijo levantándose

–Lo dudo –contestó levantando la mirada

–Eso lo veremos, siempre tomo lo que es mío, y tú me interesas. –Itachi lo miro sorprendido, cuando menos lo espero sintió como una vez más el mayor se acerco tomándolo de la nuca y juntando sus labios en un beso salvaje, en intento por separarse mordió el labio del mayor, haciendo que esta lo jalara de los cabellos hacia abajo. Segundos después Madara se alejo lamiéndose los labios. –Me gusta tu sabor, espero probar todo de ti.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera contestar, el otro se alejo, en ese momento llevo la yema de sus dedos a sus labios, notando aún el sabor del otro.

–Baka –susurro sonrojándose. Se quedo en aquel lugar la mayoría de la tarde, sin dejar de pensar en aquel beso…

Recordando que tendría que ver a su prometida se fue hacia aquel lugar, su caminar era tranquilo pues lo más seguro sería que la chica llegara tarde, como siempre.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mayor contratiempo, sin embargo esa tarde su padre lo llamo desde la oficina, diciéndole que le llevara unos papeles que tenía en su despacho, minutos después estaba saliendo de su casa en el auto que le había dado su progenitor en su cumpleaños 20.

Llego al lugar estacionándose frente a la compañía, recordaba que jamás había entrado, solo había pasado frente a ésta. Salió del vehículo, viendo un enorme edificio de color vino con las puertas de cristal, en frente había una pequeña fuente.

–No es tan hermoso… –susurro una voz detrás de él, haciendo que se estremeciera por aquel aliento sobre su nuca –como tú.

–No sabes lo que significa espacio personal –dijo sin mirarlo, sabía que el único que haría eso sería Madara.

–Pero Itachi-kun no te gustaría que rompiéramos esa barrera… lo disfrutaras –decía aquel hombre entrando al lugar al lado del menor.

–Atrévete y te arrepentirás –ambos notaron como las personas los veían, pues era extraño ver al hijo del jefe entrando con Madara Uchiha, que siempre que iba terminaban en pleito.

–Me gustas más cuando te enojas, te vez más sexy –el menor sin darle importancia entro al elevador seguido del otro. –Acabas de entrar a la boca del lobo, dejando que estuviéramos solos en este espacio tan pequeño –dijo arrinconándolo.

Itachi no dejo que lo intimidara, se quedo quieto, hasta que el otro hombre lo tomo de su nuca uniendo sus labios, podía sentir como la lengua de Madara intentaba entrar en su boca, él puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor tratando de alejarlo algo que no ayudaba en mucho. El mayor llevo su mano a la entrepierna del menor acariciándola lentamente, y dándole algunos apretones, provocando que el otro abriera su boca, aprovecho para colarse dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad, recorriéndola.

Madara introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón, para continuar masturbando el palpitante miembro del menor, la lengua intrusa animaba a su compañera a jugar, sin embargo Itachi dejo de luchar, dejando que las sensaciones lo inundaran por unos segundos, aquella mano le hacía sentir emociones que nunca sintió…

–Me pones tan caliente –dijo cuando se alejo de aquellos labios. Sin que se dieran cuenta las puertas se abrieron siendo observados

–¡ ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Ante este grito, Madara sonrió sacando lentamente su mano del pantalón del menor

–Creo que es evidente, le mostraba a Itachi el placer que puede sentir –dijo lamiendo una gota de semen.

–Itachi, sal de aquí –rugió Fugaku mirándolo con furia en sus ojos

–Padre...

– ¡No me hables, entra a la oficina! –El menor miro de reojo hacia Madara, sentía como su miembro estaba duro y húmedo.

–Nos veremos otro día Itachi-kun –dijo Madara guiñándole un ojo

–Jamás lo veras –contestó Fugaku. Itachi ante eso camino hacia la oficina intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Madara miraba al hombre con una sonrisa burlona

–Tienes un hijo muy atractivo –comentó saliendo del elevador y recargándose en la pared

–No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima –exclamó con los dientes apretados

–Te aseguro que ya hice más que eso… –Fugaku estaba por contestar pero se lo impidió –. Sólo vine a recoger el dinero que te pedí.

–Te dije que te lo mandaría.

–Lo necesito ahora –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–No te muevas de aquí –dirigiéndole una última mirada se dio media vuelta, Madara observo entrar a Fugaku en su oficina…

–Hablare con Senju… es hora de aclarar las cosas. –susurro para sí mismo.

Fugaku entro a su oficina pero no vio a su hijo en ningún lado por lo que dedujo que estaba en el baño, que contaba aquella habitación. Tomo el folder que estaba sobre su escritorio y volvió a salir.

Itachi estaba con la espalda recargada en la pared, sus manos estaban dentro de su pantalón acariciando la dolorosa erección, cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el placer que se estaba otorgando. A su mente llego aquel hombre que minutos antes lo estaba masturbando, sin poder evitarlo aumento el ritmo, explotando sobre sus manos.

Se quedo unos segundos así, dejando que su respiración se normalizara, para después tomar papel y limpiarse.

–Itachi, sal… –ordeno su padre, el mencionado se acomodo su pantalón y salió a enfrentarse.

–Te deje los papeles sobre tu escritorio, en un sobre –dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. Comenzó a revolver otros sobres hasta que lo encontró, lo abrió viendo un cheque. –Maldita sea –susurro aventando los papeles.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Itachi no había visto a su padre así, algo que lo extraño

–No quiero que te acerques a él… no dejare que mi hijo me ponga en vergüenza. Si me entero que estas saliendo con él, te arrepentirás. Ahora vete a la casa, habla con tu prometida y has que tus hormonas recuerden a una mujer –dijo sentándose en su escritorio y tomando el teléfono.

Itachi se le quedo mirando, apretó sus puños y recordando a Sasuke giro sobre sus pies y salió del lugar. Entrar en aquel elevador hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, pero sobre todo que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo. La razón por la que no le contestó a su padre era porque al final el que pagaría los platos rotos era su hermano, siempre que su padre estaba molesto ocupaba al pequeño para desahogarse…

–No pienses mucho –Itachi miro donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con Madara

–No te cansas de acosarme –dijo caminando hacia la salida.

–Como me cansaría de mirarte… –dijo recorriendo su cuerpo –Te invito a comer, vamos –dijo pasándole un brazo por sus hombros, el menor hizo hacia atrás sus hombros haciendo que la mano del otro se alejara unos segundos para volver a ponerla.

–No te he contestado si iré –dijo mientras salían del edificio

–Debo de enseñarte a diferenciar entre una orden y una pregunta.

–No soy de tu propiedad para que me controles –exclamó quitando con su mano aquel brazo sobre sus hombros.

–Aún no entiendes Itachi-kun –dijo señalándole una moto que estaba sobre la acera –Eres mío, y no dejare que nadie te separe de mi.

–Deja que yo decida eso –contestó deteniéndose frente a aquella moto color negro.

–Acepta que te gusto, te pusiste duro cuando te toque –dijo tomando un casco que estaba sobre la moto y dándoselo al menor

–No iré en esto, solo quieres que este cerca de ti

–Jaja bueno entonces si lo sabes solo súbete –comentó el hombre encendiendo la moto y poniéndose su casco.

Itachi pensándolo unos segundos al final decidió ir con aquel hombre, se acomodo el casco y subió detrás de él, agarrándose del asiento.

–Agárrate a mí, no me gustaría que te pasara algo. Me gusta la adrenalina –dijo acelerando.

Itachi llevo sus manos a la cintura del mayor tratando de alejar su cuerpo lo más posible, pero Madara lo tomo de sus manos y lo jalo hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos.

–Así está mejor –sin decir otra palabra arranco.

Minutos después llegaron a su destino, ambos se quitaron el casco, acomodase su cabello. Itachi miro hacia el lugar al que entrarían descubriendo que era un hotel

–Si piensas que entrare contigo estás loco –dijo alejándose del hombre

–Pero Itachi-kun te dije que te invitaba a "comer" –comentó acercando sus rostros –hare que descubras todo lo que puedes sentir, ahora entremos –una vez más sin que el menor lo impidiera lo tomo de su cintura.

No sabía porque, pero Itachi se dejo llevar por aquel hombre, llegando a la recepción Madara pidió la habitación, diciéndole al empleado que al final llenaría lo necesario, se alejo con el menor.

–Por fin aceptaste que te gusto –comentó entrando al elevador

–No pienses cosas que no son –dijo sin mirarlo, para después escuchar una risa burlona.

–Jajaja ¿qué no son? Si no te hubiera gustado no te hubieras puesto duro, pero te demostrare lo contrario –en eso se abrieron las puertas, viendo un enorme pasillo.

Madara lo tomo del brazo, jalándolo hacia fuera, pero el menor se zafo

–Puedo caminar solo.

El mayor sonrió pensando que cada vez le gustaba más aquel chico. Llegaron a la habitación y Madara se acerco al menor, tomándolo del rostro junto sus labios, ambos permanecían con los ojos abiertos, mirándose. Sin poder contenerse el mayor lo tomo de la cintura empujándolo hacia la cama

– ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –cuestionó quedando delante de la cama

–Disfrutar de tu cuerpo… tú no viniste solo porque querías estar conmigo. Así que tendré que hacer algo –comentó dando dos pasos hacia Itachi, sus manos se dirigieron hacia las manos del menor, que intento zafarse, pero la fuerza del otro era mayor.

Madara sonriendo junto las manos del menor, atándolas con un pedazo de tela.

– ¡Quítame esto! –Exclamó intentando quitarse aquella tela

–Aprendí a hacer esos nudos de una persona experta, así que no pierdas el tiempo, mejor disfrútalo –con su dedo índice le dio un empujón en el pecho a Itachi, sin esperarlo éste perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la cama.

El mayor recargo sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de Itachi, poniéndose encima de él

–Ahora te demostrare todo lo que puedes sentir –dijo sobando el pene del menor, pero Itachi giro. –Te gusta jugar... veremos quién gana –susurro volteándolo y sentándose sobre sus caderas.

–Podrás hacer que me ponga duro, pero eso es reacción del cuerpo… esto será aburrido –dijo el menor notando por unos segundos ira en aquellos ojos.

–Jajaja eso me excita más, mi desafío será hacer que gimas para mí, y aceptes que te gusta –dijo abriendo la camisa del menor de un tirón, observando la piel pálida, resaltando aquellos botones rosados que le pedían que los chupara.

Acerco su lengua a la tetilla acariciando el contorno, levanto la mirada sin dejar de hacerlo, viendo como Itachi se mordió su labio, tomo entre sus dientes el pezón, mientras su lengua lo acariciaba. Con una de sus manos tomo el otro botón rosado, pellizcándolo

–Eres muy sensible… con solo tocarlos se ponen duros –comentó Madara pasándose a la otra tetilla.

Itachi no dejaba de morder su labio, jamás lo habían tocado de esa manera, y aquella lengua húmeda y caliente solo conseguía que su cuerpo comenzara a calentarse. Miro hacia su pecho, observando como el mayor dejaba un camino de saliva y marcas rojas por su abdomen, las manos de Madara se pusieron en el borde de su pantalón desabrochándolo.

El mayor bajo los pantalones, dejándolo en ropa interior, viendo como aquel pene comenzaba a despertar. Madara recorrió la longitud del miembro haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

–Que bueno que te estés aburriendo –dijo soltando una pequeña risa

–… –al no recibir contestación, deslizo la ropa interior del menor, viendo el miembro de Itachi

–Podrías hacer feliz a una chica –el menor lo miro molesto, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar pues la lengua de Madara chupo la punta de su pene, haciendo que su espalda se curvara –Mm Itachi-kun, tu sabor me encanta, me volveré adicto a ti –termino de decir esto chupando cada centímetro de aquel miembro, sus manos acariciaban los testículos haciendo que el menor dejara salir un jadeo.

Madara quería escuchar aquellos sonidos, por lo que se metió toda la ombría del menor, succionándolo y jugando con su lengua, sus manos tomaron las piernas del otro abriéndolas para tener más espacio, queriendo ver las reacciones volvió a levantar la mirada, observando las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada del menor, que intentaba tranquilizarse.

Noto el sabor salado del pre-semen, por lo que su boca se concentro en la punta, succionando aquella zona. Abandono ese lugar dejando que su lengua llegara hasta los testículos, chupándolos. Itachi dejo salir un gemido, levantando su cadera, para poder disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones.

Madara sonrió mientras su boca regresaba al duro miembro, viendo aquella espesa sustancia blanquecina que empezaba a salir con más intensidad. Su lengua se concentro en lamer cada gota, no quería dejar de probar todo de aquel chico que lograba enloquecerlo. Sus manos cobraron vida y se acercaron a la entrada de Itachi, haciendo que éste se estremeciera intentando alejarse.

Ante esto Madara lo único que hizo fue excitarse más, el tener a Itachi en aquella posición era demasiado para su control, no le importaba lo que ocurriera después, solo quería poseer aquel cuerpo. Con sus manos abrió las piernas, mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas con una mano desabrocho su pantalón, bajando su ropa interior dejando ver a un pene más grande que el de Itachi

– ¡Qué haces estúpido! –Exclamó el menor intentando inútilmente de cerrar las pierna, tan solo mirar el tamaño hacia que pensara en el dolor en su trasero.

–Esto te gustara –dijo Madara lamiéndose sus labios. En ese momento se escucho un sonido suave, proveniente de los pantalones del mayor.

Itachi lo miro dándose cuenta del cambio en la expresión del otro, aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejarse, quedando en la cabecera de la cama, mientras su respiración se normalizaba lentamente. Madara saco el celular, viendo en la caratula el nombre de la persona que era su amante. Poco a poco su erección se extinguió igual que aquella música que lo regreso a la realidad. Él no podía hacerle eso a Senju, era muy importante en su vida como para traicionarlo más de lo que había hecho, primero tendría que hablar con él.

Se bajo de la cama metiendo su ahora flácido miembro y arreglándose la camisa, miro al menor que estaba sorprendido

–Te salvaste por esta vez –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios –la próxima vez no me detendré por nada.

– ¿Por qué tendría que verte otra vez? –Contestó intentando levantarse

–Porque yo tengo la información que quieres acerca de tu padre, crees que no sabía porque aceptaste venir hoy –se acero al menor, levantándolo. Itachi sin perder tiempo se paró quedando frente a él.

–Puedo conseguir esa información –exclamó.

Madara pasó sus brazos tras la espalda del menor

–Pero yo tengo pruebas, Fugaku no es del tipo que deja evidencia. Así que nos seguiremos viendo –mientras decía esto deshizo el nudo. Acerco sus labios a los del otro, rozándolos –. Nos vemos después Itachi-kun.

Sin decir más le dio la espalda saliendo de la habitación.

Sin perder tiempo subió sus pantalones y ropa interior, arreglando su aspecto. Sabía que aquel hombre tenía razón, su padre era demasiado calculador como para dejar una evidencia. Con una última mirada al cuarto salió.

Llego a la recepción, la chica que se encargaba lo despidió con una pequeña reverencia, saliendo del hotel, tomó un taxi, dirigiéndose a las oficinas de la empresa, pues ahí había dejado el auto.

Los siguientes días fueron normales, tenía que ir a que le midieran el traje para la boda, salir con su novia, la cual cada día se portaba más cariñosa y en confianza. Pero ese día que había decidido olvidar todo acerca de Madara, recibió una llamada de él, citándolo, asegurándole que le interesaría lo que le diría. Al principio le dijo que no, pero el escuchar aquella voz no pudo negarse, después de todo lo más seguro era que se tratara de su padre.

Y ahora estaba en el restaurante, donde se habían quedado de ver, Itachi no sabía que pensar, sabía que Madara le ocasionaba demasiados sentimientos. Llevaba esperando algunos minutos, deseado que apareciera para poder alejarse lo antes posible, pues jamás se había sentido así, era una sensación de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo quería verlo…

–El señor Madara me pide que lo lleve a su mesa privada, sígame por favor –ante esto el pelinegro sintió como sus piernas no le respondían, ¿a dónde lo llevarían? No quería estar solo con él, aun recordaba lo del elevador y la habitación, con solo pensarlo hacia que su entrepierna despertara…

Camino detrás del mesero, que lo guiaba al primer piso, donde cada mesa tenía un compartimiento privado, ante esto el pelinegro trago saliva, sintiéndose más nervioso. El hombre se puso frente a un apartado al fondo de la habitación, invitándole con su brazo a que entrara.

Itachi entro, viendo como Madara tenía entre sus manos una copa de vino, que movía lentamente, estaba sentado en un sofá, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, mientras su mirada se posaba en él. Sin decir nada se sentó en frente del mayor, segundos después el mesero le puso la carta en la pequeña mesa redonda.

–No tomare nada –le dijo el menor entregándole la carta.

–Deberías de tomar algo –dijo Madara sonriéndole –tráigale lo mismo que a mí –ordeno mirando al camarero, éste haciendo una reverencia se fue.

–No decidas por mí. Sólo dime qué quieres decirme, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien como tú –dijo Itachi

–Jajaja pero siempre han decidido por ti –dijo llevándose la copa a sus labios, saboreando lentamente aquel vino –De todos modos, descubrí información que te interesa…. Acerca de tu padre y los padres de tu prometida –Itachi lo miraba sin ninguna muestra de asombro.

–Sí es solo eso me voy –dijo levantándose

–Tu padre quiere que te cases porque esa familia tiene varios vínculos con el trafico de dinero, además de otras cosas –dijo logrando que el menor lo mirara con una ceja levantada

–Si eso fuera verdad, que tiene que ver con Sol, ella siempre ha demostrado interés en mí

–Eres demasiado ingenuo. Ella solo quiere tu dinero –contestó sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de él, al escuchar como el menor protegía a la chica.

–Eso lo sé, me lo confesó. Pero no tengo que darte explicaciones si eso es todo…

–Pensé que eras alguien más inteligente –dijo Madara dejando la copa sobre la mesa –de todos modos, Senju me dio esto –comentó entregándole un folder.

Itachi lo miro por unos segundos, recordando que ese nombre era el del amante del mayor

–No te quita nada si los ves –dijo el mayor recargándose en el respaldo del sofá. Antes de que hiciera algo, llego el mesero con la copa de vino, que dejo en la mesa, hizo una inclinación y se alejo.

Itachi sin tomar asiento tomo aquel folder, cuando lo abrió vio la foto de una mujer con su información, las siguientes hojas eran igual, pero con distintas fotos.

–Fugaku tiene todo planeado, pero eso no es lo interesante. Mira las últimas hojas –el menor hizo lo que le dijo Madara, viendo información acerca de internados en otros países.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó leyendo aquella información

–Tu padre siempre tiene todo arreglado… ahora que su primogénito se casa, para que querría otro. Sólo ocasionaría problemas. Fugaku quiere alguien listo, que invierta, que haga más famosa la compañía –dijo mirando como el menor arrugaba el entrecejo –. Tu hermano es sentimental a comparación de ti. Eso es lo que le impide que tu padre lo vea.

Itachi seguía con la mirada en aquellos papeles, escuchando aquellas palabras. Él lo que más quería era a su hermano

–Mi padre no haría eso –susurro con los dientes apretados

–Solo conoces una parte de Fugaku. Siempre has hecho lo que te dice, en el momento que comiences a arruinar sus planes, conocerás al verdadero.

El menor no lo miraba, mantenía su vista sobre aquellas hojas, preguntándose si en verdad Madara tenía razón. Su hermano era lo que más quería, y no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, aun si ese fuera su padre. Sin decir nada dejo el folder en la mesa, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del mayor sobre su cuerpo

– ¿Crees que con lo que dijiste estaré contigo? –Dijo Itachi devolviéndole la mirada –No estaría contigo aunque fuera verdad

–Itachi-kun no importa que digas eso, tú me perteneces –dijo tomando la copa y llevándose a los labios, dándole un sorbo.

–Piensa lo que quieras. Pero deberías de decirle eso a tu amante –dijo el menor con el entrecejo fruncido

–Si te refieres a Senju, hace mucho que no lo veo –dijo aclarándose la garganta –Termine con él, le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien. Ahora solo falta que aceptes que te atraigo.

–Jaja si llamas salir a esto, estas equivocado. No me interesas

–Sabía que dirías eso, pero no te dejare ir –diciendo esto se levanto, llego al lado del menor –Me gusta que seas así Itachi-kun… eso lo vuelve más interesante.

Itachi, el siguiente día fue a la compañía de su padre, estaba por llamar a la habitación, cuando escucho aquellas voces tan conocidas

–Se que mandaras a tu hijo menor a un internado… pero tengo una mejor idea. Qué te parece si me lo das a mí. Si aceptas, dejaría de venir por el dinero que me corresponde, y eso te conviene a ti.

–Crees que me conviene que alguien como tu tenga a mi hijo –dijo con una risita débil

–Al menos no lo tendrás cerca de ti, eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? –Comentó Madara

–Me prometerás que no regresaras nunca –dijo Fugaku sonriéndole

–Claro, te prometo que no me veras otra vez, pero debes acepar –dijo cruzándose de brazos

–Lo pensare, ahora agarra tu dinero y vete –dijo señalándole la puerta.

Itachi al escuchar los pasos acercándose, se paro frente a la puerta, viendo a Madara

–Un placer verte… espero encontrándote en otro momento –dijo guiñándole un ojo y alejándose.

El menor con enojo entro a la oficina, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su padre

– ¿Qué harás con Sasuke? No permitirás que se lo lleve, ¿cierto? –dijo apretando sus puños

–Eso no te interesa a ti, solo ocúpate de casarte y hacer que Sol sea feliz –dijo su padre sin mirarlo –de todos modos Sasuke no sirve para estar frente a esta empresa, pero tú sí.

–Eso es lo que te importa… bien. Solo te advierto que si haces que Sasuke se vaya con él… te arrepentirás –sin decir otra cosa salió, azotando la puerta.

Itachi decidió regresar a su casa, sorprendiéndose de ver a Madara platicando con Sasuke, sin pensar en lo que hacia se acerco, haciendo que su hermano notara su presencia y se acercara

–Aniki, mira Madara dice que podre ir con él a otro país –dijo sonriéndole.

–Eso no es verdad, tú no te quieres separar de mí, ¿verdad? –Pregunto sonriéndole

–Yo no quiero estar lejos de mi Aniki, pero Madara dijo que vendrías con nosotros –respondió el menor sin borrar su sonrisa

–Ottoto entra a la casa –ordeno alborotándole el cabello.

El menor le hizo caso a su hermano, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano de Madara, éste le respondió de la misma manera.

–Qué haces viniendo y diciéndole eso a Sasuke –exclamó con los dientes apretados tratando de contenerse

–Fugaku acepto el trato, solo vengo por lo que será mío –contestó con tranquilidad. El menor sin poder contenerse lo tomo de los cabellos de la nuca, haciendo que se miraran

–Si te atreves a llevártelo te aseguro que te arrepentirás… –dijo contra los labios de Madara.

El mayor sonrió y en el siguiente segundo unió sus labios en un beso salvaje, que el menor respondió debido a la furia que sentía. Notó como la lengua de Madara rozo sus labios intentando entrar, algo que permitió, sin soltarlo de sus cabellos.

Itachi olvido todo, dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos que lo sobrepasaban, sentir como el cuerpo de Madara estaba apretándose contra el suyo, era lo más excitante.

Cuando por falta de aire se separaron, Madara lo veía con una sonrisa triunfal, como si se hubiera ganado el mejor de los premios

–Sabia que tarde o temprano aceptarías que te gusto –el menor sin contestar, giro sobre sus pies, entrando a su casa. Lo que Madara no pude ver, fue la sonrisa que tenía el menor en su rostro.

Itachi se acercaba a aquel parque donde se había quedado de ver con su prometida. Habían pasado dos días desde que se había besado con Madara y no sabía nada de él. A lo lejos vio a Sol, acercándose por detrás, viendo como la chica escribía algo en un cuaderno.

–Siempre he querido saber que tanto escribes –dijo alcanzando a ver la palabra "uke" antes de que esta cerrara el cuaderno

–Ah es una historia, justo me quede en la parte donde el seme arrincona al uke –comentó mirando a los ojos de aquel chico que le encantaba. Al ver que no entendía decidió explicarle –. El seme es arrogante, piensa que siempre tiene la razón, no te pide tu opinión…

–Eso me recuerda a Madara –susurro sin mirarla

– ¿Tienes un seme? –Preguntó con entusiasmo tratando de mirarlo a los ojos

–No, mientras este más lejos mejor, es molesto –dijo mirando de reojo como la chica levantaba una ceja

–Mmm interesante –susurro Sol.

Itachi saco su celular al escuchar la música que indicaba que un mensaje había llegado, el remitente era desconocido, pero al momento de leerlo supo de quien se trataba: Madara. Siempre dándole órdenes, en esa ocasión citándolo en un restaurante dentro de tres días.

–Cierto Itachi. Pasado mañana podemos salir, me gustaría ir a comer –comentó la chica viendo como su prometido guardaba su celular.

–No puedo –respondió sin pensarlo

–Será en otra ocasión –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Itachi no dijo nada, pensaba en el porqué siempre que Madara estaba cerca o sabía algo de él, su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que su razón.

Y ahora, estaba en el restaurante, donde lo había citado la otra vez. Itachi y Madara estaban esperando que los atendieran, pero aquel día estaban a la vista de todos. El mayor le estaba comentando acerca de que la empresa que tenía con su socio, Senju, iba cada vez mejor, por lo que habían planeando abrir sucursales en el extranjero.

El menor escuchaba sin mucho entusiasmo, hasta que sintió como la mano de Madara recorría su pierna, logrando que se tensara, estaba por quitar aquella mano que invadía su espacio cuando escucho la voz de su prometida

–Itachi-kun –ante esto los dos voltearon observándola

–Sol ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el menor sintiendo como el otro hombre comenzaba a subir más su mano

–Como dijiste que no podías salir vine a comer con una amiga –respondió mirando de reojo al otro hombre

–Él es Madara –dijo Itachi presentándolo, el mayor la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado

–Tienes suerte de tener a este hombre como prometido… pero ten cuidado, es demasiado tentador hasta para hombres. Si por mí fuera ya me lo hubiera comido –dijo acariciando sobre los pantalones el pene del menor, haciendo que éste se estremeciera

–Madara… basta –exclamó alejándose –. Sol será mejor que te lleve a casa –dijo mirando a la chica

–Pero me gustaría conocer a tu seme –dijo su prometida mirando a ambos hombres

– ¿Seme? –Dijo Madara mirando con una sonrisa a Itachi

–No es mi seme –dijo poniéndose al lado de su prometida

–Yo no me quejaría –comentó el mayor

–Yo sí, no estaría con alguien como tú –susurro entre dientes el menor, tomo la mano de Sol y sin decir más salieron de ahí.

Las personas miraban como Itachi jalaba a su pareja, hasta que ella se zafo, haciendo que la mirara

– ¿Ita-chan él es tu seme? –dijo Sol mirándolo con entusiasmo –. Qué te parece si cuando estén haciendo lemon me invitan… así podría

–Eso estaría interesante, pero no dejaría que tocaras un solo cabello –dijo la voz de Madara detrás de ellos –. Te dejaría grabar, después lo podría ver, quiero observar cada expresión que ponga Itachi-kun.

Itachi los miraba sin entender, preguntándose qué demonios significaba lemon

–Yo quería participar en otra forma –contestó Sol mirando a Madara –pero al menos estaré grabando.

–Sigo aquí –dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos mirando a los otros dos que tenían una mirada nada inocente.

Desde aquel día Itachi frecuentaba más a Madara, éste no dudaba en tocarlo cada que tuviera oportunidad, el menor se quejaba menos, aunque siempre intentaba alejarlo, pero aquellas manos eran muy escurridizas y avilés, que al final no podía alejarlas.

Sin darse cuenta la mayoría del tiempo no dejaba de pensar en el mayor, además que cuando veía a Sol, ella siempre le preguntaba por él, diciéndole si había ocurrido algo. Haciendo que su mente viajara al momento del hotel. Itachi recordaba que el mayor le dijo que había dejado a su amante, algo que lo alegraba.

Madara también le comento que había deshecho el trato que hizo con Fugaku acerca de Sasuke, eso hizo que cambiara de opinión acerca del mayor, podía ser lo que fuera, pero siempre luchaba por lo que quería y sentía. Y en ese momento siempre le demostraba lo que profesaba por él.

Con aquello en mente, decidió darse y darle una oportunidad, después de todo su padre le había demostrado que lo que le importaba era la sociedad, el dinero… pero nada más.

Era por ese motivo que se había quedado de ver con Madara, para ponerle las condiciones. Llego puntual, viendo a su alrededor, apreciando la arquitectura gótica que tenía el edificio.

–Me gusta este lugar, casi nadie viene y puedo estar tranquilo –susurro la voz de Madara detrás de él, Itachi sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció.

–No te acerques tanto –dijo tranquilizando los latidos de su corazón.

–Pero te gusta que me acerque a ti, o no te agrada esto –dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Yo prefiero esto –diciendo esto volteo, tomo algunos mechones del cabello de Madara e inicio una danza erótica con sus labios, chupando y mordiendo los del mayor, éste no dudo y lo tomo de sus cabellos, iniciando una lucha por quien tendría el control.

Itachi hundió su lengua entre los labios de Madara, sintiendo la calidez de la cavidad, antes de que pudiera entrar por completo otra lengua bloqueo su paso, haciendo que regresara a su lugar de origen, ambas se rozaban, entrelazándose, disfrutando su sabor. Itachi sin quedarse atrás obligo a la intrusa a salir, logrando entrar en su hogar, recorriendo aquel lugar, el sabor de Madara era embriagante, deseando saborear más de él.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron, se miraron a los ojos observando pasión y lujuria

–SI por mí fuera ahora mismo te tomaría –dijo Madara pegando más sus cuerpos

–Si yo te dejo –contestó Itachi normalizando su respiración

–Eso ya lo veremos –dijo besando el cuello del menor –puede que me pidas por más.

–No seas tan confiado… –dijo dejando que aquellos labios recorrieran su cuello.

–No soy confiado, solo se lo que me pertenece –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado –aceptaras por fin que te gusto.

–Seremos pareja, pero habrá regla –dijo el menor con tranquilidad

– ¿Reglas? Jajajaja Ita-chan yo vivo para romperlas.

–Si quieres que acepte estar contigo tendrás que aceptar –el menor observaba como Madara lo miraba entre curioso y molesto.

–Tratare –dijo acercándose a él, y tomándolo de la barbilla –pero no aseguro nada. –Acerco sus rostros, rozando sus labios con los de Itachi –. Ya estaba pensando en cómo hacerte mío a la fuerza, eso hubiera estado interesante –dijo lamiendo los labios del menor.

–Si lo hubieras logrado, te arrepentirías –termino de decir eso tomando entre sus labios el labio inferior de Madara, lamiéndolo lentamente.

Al final de ese día Itachi decidió cancelar la boda, después de todo lo que sentía por Sol no se comparaba con lo que le provocaba Madara. El menor le dijo a su amante que convocaría a su familia, de esa manera podría desquitarse de su padre de la mejor manera. Madara acepto, imaginando la expresión de Fugaku, no podía perderse eso.

Decidieron hacerlo al tercer día, pues dentro de una semana estaba planeada la boda. Ese día llego, Itachi estaba en el fondo de la habitación recargado en la pared, su mirada recorría a los presentes que platicaba animadamente en la sala.

Había invitado a Sol, solo esperaba hablar con ella a solas. Después de todo se había portado bien con él. Pero era hora que no llegaba, habían quedado de verse a las tres de la tarde, y en ese momento eran tres y media.

Antes de que pudiera hablar con ella, llego Madara, cuando todos lo vieron se quedaron en silencio, el recién llegado no le tomo importancia y se acerco a donde estaba Itachi.

–Me encanta mi familia –comentó sonriéndole –siempre tan agradables.

Itachi no contestó, se dio cuenta que todos se sorprendieron de que Madara se fue a su lado, segundos después entro su padre, madre y su hermano, éste último lo buscaba con la mirada. Antes de que corriera hacia él, Fugaku lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke, mientras miraba de Itachi a Madara.

– ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace él en mi casa? –Exclamó señalándolo

–No es que me encante estar aquí –dijo Madara –pero vine porque Ita-chan me lo pidió –dijo acariciando la mejilla del menor

– ¡¿Itachi qué diablos pasa? –Gritó su padre poniéndose rojo de su rostro

–Porque decirte cuando te lo podemos demostrar –dijo Madara, sin esperar respuesta se puso frente al menor, tomando sus mejillas inicio un beso demandante. La lengua del mayor entro en la cavidad de Itachi, recorriendo cada rincón, las lenguas se rozaban entre sí, disfrutando de aquel cosquilleo que les provocaba el probarse mutuamente.

–¡ITACHI! –Gritó Fugaku furioso acercándose a ellos, tomo a Madara de su camisa, separándolo de su hijo –. NO TOQUES A MI HIJO –dijo tratando de controlarse.

–No, esta vez yo decidiré que hago y que no. Tú me enseñaste eso padre, tú solo vez lo que te conviene, no te importa lo demás, porque habría de importarme a mí lo que tú pienses.

–Mikoto, llévate a Sasuke de aquí –dijo sin mirarlos

–Pero no quiero, que sucede aniki –comentó Sasuke mirando a su hermano y padre.

–Haz lo que te dije –ordeno otra vez sin dejar de mirar a Itachi y Madara, –Y ahora Itachi te ordeno que te alejes de él.

–No te hare caso, quiero estar con él y nadie me lo impedirá ni siquiera tú –contestó el menor

–Me encanta cuando te pones así –dijo Madara lamiendo el cuello del menor, haciendo que los presentes se taparan la boca con su mano.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –todos voltearon hacia la entrada, descubriendo a Sol que no apartaba la mirada de Madara e Itachi

–Todos salgan de aquí, ahora –dijo Fugaku intentando controlarse. Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar mientras salían. Al final los únicos que quedaron fueron los tres hombres y Sol que se acerco al sillón que estaba entre los amantes y Fugaku.

–Sol será mejor que te vayas –dijo Fugaku mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido

–No me iré, esto también me incumbe –dijo sentándose –Además cuando llegue tenía una hermosa imagen frente a mi –comentó mirando a los dos hombres juntos

–Mi hijo solo está confundido, pero te aseguro que se casaran en la fecha planeada –dijo Fugaku

–No estoy confundido, me quedare con Madara –contestó Itachi mirando a su padre a los ojos

–Si haces eso te largas de esta casa…

–No tan rápido Fugaku –dijo Madara acercándose y mostrándole unos papales –si te atreves a lastimar a Itachi, estos papales llegaran a la policía. Y no creo que quieras que Sol se entere de que se tratan.

Fugaku se quedo sin palabras mirando de su hijo a Madara, olvidando por completo a la chica que a su vez miraba a los amantes.

–Me pagaran esta humillación –dijo entre dientes para después salir.

Madara sonrió regresando con Itachi, tomándolo de la cintura

–Ahora nos toca disfrutar –dijo rozando sus labios con los del otro

–Aun no –dijo el menor mirando sobre el hombro de su amante, éste siguió su mirada encontrándose con Sol, que los miraba entusiasmada.

–Por mí no se detengan –comentó sin apartar su mirada

–Acerca de la boda…

–Ah no importa, estaba pensando en eso y llegue a la conclusión de porque hacer feliz a uno si puedo hacerlos a varios –dijo mientras imaginaba cuantos hombres sexys estarían a su lado.

–Me agrada tu forma de pensar –comentó Madara llevándose una mano a su barbilla

–Lo mismo digo –dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

–Y quien dijo que alguien podría tocarte a parte de mí –Madara lo tomo de su cintura, para después cargarlo y ponerlo sobre su hombro, haciendo que el menor intentara bajarse

–Bájame, Madara estoy hablando en serio –dijo golpeando la espalda de su amante.

–No te bajare, por dos razones, la primera es que tengo una agradable vista desde aquí –dijo mirando el trasero del menor –la segunda: es hora de conocer tu habitación. Sol te quedas en tu casa –dijo comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación, cuando estaba por salir se detuvo girando su cabeza, mirando a la chica –. Y no intentes espiarnos, será en otra ocasión cuando participes.

Itachi se sonrojo ante esto, pero oculto su rostro en la ancha espalda de Madara, Subieron las escaleras, un largo pasillo les dio la bienvenida, el mayor se dirigió con paso decidido a la única puerta que estaba abierta, llegando al cuarto de su amante.

Madara lo dejo sobre la cama, los dos se miraron a los ojos, sabían que ese día se entregarían, y por fin dejarían fluir sus pasiones.

Al recordar eso Itachi se detuvo mirando al rubio que escuchaba atentamente

–Me alegra que Madara te cuidaría, aunque… tengo celos por que fue el primero que logro entrar en tu corazón –susurro Minato mirándolo con una sonrisa triste. El menor sonrió revolviéndole el cabello, acerco sus labios, dándole un casto beso.

–No digas eso… tú lograste lo que nadie puedo, hacer que abriera mi corazón –dijo sonriéndole

–Ita-chan, repítelo –dijo Minato poniéndose encima de él

–Si estás sordo no es mi problema –dijo evadiendo la mirada del mayor.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno como dije, aquí está el siguiente capítulo ^-^ espero les agradeCapitulo 11

**Madara Uchiha parte 2**

Itachi observo los ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura, llevo su mano a la mejilla del mayor acariciándola

–Itachi –susurro el mayor tomando entre su mano la otra que lo acariciaba –No te dejare ir, el tiempo que dure esto, te demostrare cada instante cuanto te amo –Minato acero sus labios uniéndolos con los del otro en un tierno roce, disfrutando de ese momento, sin prisa, deseando que con aquel simple acto demostrara todo lo que sentía…

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, el rubio le sonrió recargando su peso en el cuerpo del otro, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y su hombro, aspirando ese aroma que lo embriagaba

–Aun no terminas de contar lo que paso –dijo sin mirarlo al rostro

–No piensas mirarme a la cara, odio que cuando hablo no me vean –dijo Itachi pasando sus brazos por la espalda de su amante

–Déjame estar así, no quiero ver tu expresión cuando recuerdas a otro hombre –susurro repartiendo besos en el cuello de Itachi

–Tienes que tener más confianza en ti –dijo abrazando con más fuerza aquel cuerpo encima del suyo.

Su mente regreso a su habitación, tiempo atrás, sintiendo aquellas caricias que lograron estremecerlo…

–Esta vez no me detendré –dijo el mayor apresando las manos de Itachi entre una de las suyas –Te enseñare todo el placer que puedes sentir.

Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia el otro, encontrándose con las pupilas negras que lo miraban con lujuria, Madara sin dejar de mirarlo tomo entre sus labios un pezón de su amante, apretándolo entre sus dientes mientras su lengua degustaba aquel botón…

El menor se mordió su labio inferior quitando su mirada del otro, sentir como aquella boca devoraba sus tetillas lograba que su lujuria comenzara a nacer. Madara termino de degustar aquellos botones rosados, bajando por aquel torso, sentir como esa piel suave se estremecía con cada lametón lograba ponerlo más caliente, su miembro pulsaba dentro de sus pantalones. El mayor bajo sus manos poniéndolas sobre el borde del pantalón de su pareja, abriéndolo lentamente, notando el bulto que sobresalía

–Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando –dijo acercando su rostro al pene de Itachi, pasando su lengua por toda la longitud, haciendo que el menor soltara un gemido que intento acallar. –No reprimas tus gemidos, son música para mí –dijo bajando los pantalones y la ropa interior de Itachi, dejando salir al miembro erecto del menor.

Madara sin dudarlo lo tomo entre sus manos, lamiendo la cabeza lentamente, Itachi bajo sus manos hasta posarlo en la cabeza del mayor, enredando sus dedos en el cabello, y ejerciendo presión, haciendo que la boca del mayor no se alejara de su pene.

–Itachi… con eso logras que te quiera penetrar más rápido –susurro metiéndose todo el miembro en su boca, succionando y lamiendo cada parte, sintiendo como las manos de su amante lo empujaban con más fuerza.

Itachi abrió más sus piernas, sintiendo como su amante le bajaba su ropa hasta los tobillos, sin dejar de chupar su pene. Madara tenía su rostro estaba escondido en aquel lugar que era perfecto para él, el lugar más sensible de Itachi y era expuesto solo a él, con aquel pensamiento sus manos tomaron las piernas del menor subiéndolas a sus hombros.

Sus manos recorrieron las piernas, rasguñándolas por el momento de pasión, pero poco importaba eso, continuo su camino hasta llegar a las nalgas del menor, las cuales apretó. Su boca detecto el sabor salado-acido del semen, por lo que comenzó un mete y saca rápido. Escuchaba como la respiración de Itachi estaba alterada, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la expresión más estimulante que había visto: Itachi tenía la boca entre abierta, varios hilillos de saliva salían de las comisuras de sus labios, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, sin mencionar el pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez.

El menor dejo salir unos gemidos al sentir como el mayor succionaba su miembro, sus dedos se enredaban más en el cabello, indicándole que fuera más rápido, algo que le fue concedido, Madara disfrutaba cada segundo, había deseado tener así a Itachi, oírlo gemir gracias a él, estar dentro de él…

Itachi estaba por llegar al orgasmo gracias a Madara, que continuaba lamiendo y chupando aquel pene, segundos después la voz del menor se hizo más intensa al dejar salir su semen, en la boca de su amante, que lo trago como si fuera un delicioso manjar.

Madara se separo para terminar de quitar los pantalones de Itachi, y hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Itachi abrió los ojos mirando al hombre frente a él, deteniéndose en su miembro, algo que noto el otro

–Al principio dolerá, pero será un dolor que te gustara –comentó dejando salir una risa divertida

–Entonces métetelo tú si tanto te gusta –exclamó cerrando sus piernas

–No puedes decir que no te gusta si no lo has probado –dijo Madara tomando las piernas del menor abriéndolas –solo relájate –tomo entre sus manos su pene, poniéndolo en la entrada de su pareja

–Espera… solo lo meterás así, ¿no piensas prepararme? –Exclamó Itachi, pero al segundo siguiente sintió como Madara lo penetraba, entrando de una sola vez. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el dolor, dejando salir un pequeño grito –. Te matare –dijo entre dientes

–Relájate… –dijo entre jadeos, acercando su rostro al del menor –no pienses… solo disfruta.

–Como quieres que no piense cuando tengo tu… Ahh –pero una vez más no termino de decir la oración, pues Madara comenzó a envestirlo rápidamente

–Es imposible mantenerme quieto –decía entrando y saliendo de Itachi.

El menor puso sus manos tras el cuello de Madara, acercando sus rostros, el mayor inicio un beso húmedo, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas, probándose cual terminaría cediendo, sus respiraciones estaban descontroladas. Madara continuaba penetrándolo con fuerza, queriendo llegar lo más profundo que pudiera, quería dejar marcado a Itachi como suyo, no quería que nadie más lo tocara.

Separaron el beso, haciendo que quedaran unidos por un hilillo de saliva, Itachi se recargo en el hombro de su amante, en ese momento sentía placer, el dolor había quedado atrás, ahora solo quería que no se detuviera, que fuera más rápido…

Madara continuaba entrando y saliendo de su amante, no era necesario masturbar al menor pues su pene rozaba en sus vientres, sentía como las paredes de aquella entrada penetraban sus pene en momentos más continuos, lo que indicaba que pronto terminaría. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor, demostrando el esfuerzo que hacían, sus respiraciones se aceleraban con más fuerza.

El mayor entro por última vez dentro del menor, sintiendo como su pene era apretado en aquella cavidad, dejando salir su semen, mientras que Itachi hizo lo mismo sobre sus torsos. Madara se dejo caer sobre su amante, mientras intentaban regresar su respiración a la normalidad.

–Esta me la cobrare –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre su frente

–Estaré esperando ese momento –contestó el mayor poniéndose a su lado, mirándolo de reojo –. Jamás te dejare ir, eres mío –dijo volviendo a acercarse a su rostro, besándolo con pasión…

–Itachi… te quedaste callado, ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó Minato mirando al Uchiha a los ojos –No es necesario que me digas que paso, lo dice tu expresión –dijo acariciando su mejilla. –Pero aunque no sea el primero, me alegra que seré el último… –dijo besando sus labios, beso que fue correspondido, diciéndole que estaba en lo correcto, él sería el último que entraría en su corazón.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto? –Preguntó la voz de Sasuke desde la puerta, los dos voltearon hacia ahí, fijándose en que el menor de los Uchiha se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada –No pueden hacer otra cosa –susurro dándoles la espalda

–Porque no dices que te gustaría estar así con Naruto,, ototo-baka –dijo su hermano sonriendo

–No soy como tú –dijo con los brazos cruzados.

–Sasuke-kun pensé que Naruto te había dicho que se iba ayer –dijo Minato haciendo que Sasuke los mirara otra vez

–No te sorprendas Sasuke, él te dijo que te fueras con él… pero al final decidiste hacer que tu familia fuera feliz, pero ¿tú lo serás? –Decía Itachi dejando salir un suspiro –. En todo caso, Naruto estará muy bien, no se fue solo –dijo sonriendo –se fue con Gaara –ante esto Sasuke apretó sus puños evadiendo sus miradas.

–No me importa, solo venía a decirle que su trabajo fue bien hecho –dijo girando sobre sus pies para salir de la casa.

–Eres muy amable, venir a esta hora de la mañana solo para agradecerle a un empleado… no sabía que eras así Sasuke –dijo Itachi, pero no recibió contestación. –Aún estas a tiempo, puedes irte ahora, se fue a Milán.

–Ya te dije que no me interesa, lo que importa es que en la noche me caso… y mi padre dice que tienes que estar presente, pero que te mantengas distante con la familia –término de decir esto y se fue, dejando una atmosfera incomoda.

Minato se levanto, sentándose en la orilla de la cama alborotando sus cabellos

–Debería de pensar más en él, y dejar de lado lo que la familia quiera –comentó el rubio dejando salir un suspiro

–Antes no era así, pero desde que mi padre puso sus ideales en él, cambio… tal vez debí casarme con Sol –susurro Itachi poniéndose al lado del rubio, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor

–No digas eso, fue muy valiente hacer a un lado lo que tenía preparado tu papá para ti y escoger tu propio camino… Jamás te arrepientas de lo que haces, porque si te hubieras casado con esa chica, no hubieras estado con Madara o conmigo –dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros. –Quiero escuchar el final de la historia… pero si no quieres…

–Te la contare, después de decirte lo que paso, Madara se irá…

–En verdad quieres que se vaya –dijo Minato aclarándose la garganta

–Sí, tú eres mi presente y futuro… además él tiene a alguien más –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Itachi volteo a ver al mayor, y tras un último segundo de silencio continuo…

La tarde había pintado con matices anaranjados el cielo, el viento acariciaba las copas de los arboles, ese era el paisaje que tenía Itachi al abrir sus ojos, al intentar levantarse algo se lo impidió, dándose cuenta que un brazo estaba sobre su cintura. Estaba por quitarlo cuando el cuerpo a su lado se movió acercándolo más hacia él.

–Itachi, quiero hablar contigo, ahora –ordeno su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta, el mencionado intento quitar una vez más el otro brazo, pero para su sorpresa Madara se levanto, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, y su cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Al verlo el menor trago saliva, ese cuerpo era sencillamente sexy, irradiaba lujuria.

El mayor giro sobre sus pies, mirándolo de frente

–Podrías taparte al menos –dijo Itachi aventándole una almohada

–No veo por qué hacerlo –dijo guiñándole un ojo

–Itachi, abre de una maldita vez la puerta –grito Fugaku golpeando la puerta.

Madara camino hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por Fugaku que tenía la mano levantada para volver a golpear si era necesario.

–Itachi aún no despierta, y no es para menos –dijo sonriendo de medio lado –pero puedo darle tu recado.

El padre de Itachi lo miro de arriba abajo, sorprendiéndose de verlo desnudo

–¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR ASÍ EN MI CASA? LÁRGATE –exclamó señalando la dirección hacia la puerta.

–No entiendo porque armas tanto escándalo, que no habías visto a otro hombre desnudo. Oh podrá ser que no habías visto una tan grande –dijo riéndose

– ¡NO ME FALTES AL RESPETO! –Gritó mientras apretaba sus puños –Itachi ni siquiera tienes los pantalones para enfrentarme y mandas a tu prostituta.

El menor al escuchar eso, se enojo, caminando hacia donde estaba su amante, haciéndolo a un lado para darle la cara a su padre

–Yo no me escondo, y Madara no es mi prostituta, es MI amante si no entiendes eso, es tú problema.

–Desde que conociste a éste te has puesto rebelde. Bien haz lo que quieras, estoy seguro que Sasuke no me defraudara.

–No metas a Sasuke en este mundo de porquería, deja que escoja por él mismo –dijo Itachi

–Tú no te metas en esto, y solo dedícate a tus asuntos, no podre sacarte de mi casa, pero al menos cuando estés fuera de tu habitación compórtate –dijo mirándolo con desprecio al ver que también estaba desnudo.

Los siguientes días Itachi pasaba menos tiempo en su casa, ya que Madara lo había llevado a que conociera su empresa, haciendo que se familiarizara.

Fugaku en ese tiempo pasaba mucho tiempo con Sasuke, Itachi sabía el motivo de eso, pero cada que intentaba acercarse a su hermano su padre hacia que Sasuke se alejara de él. Por lo que la vida en esa casa se había hecho insoportable. Madara ya le había propuesto vivir juntos, pero no lo aceptaba por su hermano… Aunque sabía que tenía razón su amante, al final Sasuke era el que tomaría las decisiones de su vida.

Esa noche estaba en su cuarto, decidiendo si irse con su amante, después de todo Sasuke ya no se acercaba mucho a él, en ese momento su puerta se abrió, miro hacia la entrada fijando su mirada en su padre

–Te di suficiente tiempo para que cambiaras de opinión, te casaras con Sol, ¿verdad?

–No me casare pensé que ya te lo había dicho –dijo mirándolo

–Esa es tu última decisión… –dijo cruzándose de brazos

–Ya sabes la respuesta

–Bien, en ese caso prepara tus cosas, pasado mañana te vas a un internado, y no importa que tengas la mayoría de edad, con dinero todo se puede –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Itachi permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando acerca de lo que su padre le acababa de decir, por lo que le había dicho Madara su padre era capaz de mandarlo a un internado en cualquier parte. Asegurándose que jamás viera a Madara y que éste nunca lo encontrara.

Al día siguiente se quedo de ver con su amante, contándole lo que le dijo su padre

–Fugaku se merece una visita, para enseñarle que con lo que me pertenece no se meta –No me trates como un objeto –dijo el menor viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido

–Nadie está diciendo eso, simplemente tú eres mío. Hoy me quedare contigo, conociendo a tu padre no le impediremos que siga con la idea de mandarte a un internado, lo mejor será que nos vayamos del país, así podremos estar juntos. –Decía el mayor mirando a su amante

–No crees que estas tomando las cosas demasiado enserio, simplemente me voy de mi casa y ya. –opino Itachi dejando salir un suspiro

–Fugaku es capaz de cualquier cosa, así que máximo mañana en la noche nos vamos, solo tengo que ir a ver a Senju –dijo pasando una mano por sus cabellos

– ¿Por qué tienes que ir a verlo? –Cuestionó Itachi con algo de celos

–Él es mi socio en la compañía, y mi mejor amigo. Debo decirle que me iré del país, yo esta noche me quedo en tu casa. Así que será mejor que vaya a verlo. –después de darle un beso hambriento a Itachi se alejo de ahí.

El menor no muy convencido regreso a su casa, pensando si era lo mejor para ellos, además solo tenían poco tiempo junto, aunque sabía que lo que le ocasionaba Madara jamás lo había sentido… En la noche llego Madara, su padre al verlo les grito que no convirtieran su casa en un burdel, que para eso había muchos hoteles o la casa de Madara. Sin hacerle caso subieron a la habitación de Itachi.

–Te alegrara saber que Senju nos presto su casa que está en Italia, mañana en la tarde iré por las llaves, así que en la noche nos iremos, debes estar preparado. –dijo tomándolo de la barbilla

–Y si digo que no –contestó altanero mirando con desafío al mayor

–Itachi, no te pregunte, mañana en la noche nos vamos. Ya verás cómo te gusta, su gastronomía es deliciosa –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Bien, mañana nos iremos –contestó sentándose en la cama

–Senju sigue igual que siempre… quiero que entiendas que siempre será mi amigo, no importa lo que fuimos en el pasado. –Comentó el mayor

–No tienes que explicarme nada –dijo Itachi entrando al baño.

Madara dejo salir una risita, notando el tono de celos en la voz de Itachi, se recostó en la cama imaginando lo que vivirían los dos en aquel país tan interesante.

La mañana llego rápido, Madara se fue en la mañana para arreglar los últimos detalles, quedando de ver a Itachi en la noche para irse.

El pelinegro bajo a desayunar encontrándose a su padre solo en la mesa

–Ya se fue tu amante, espero que te hayas despedido de él –comentó viendo el periódico

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó mirándolo

–Solo te diré que hoy es el último día que lo viste. –Dijo bajando el periódico dejando ver una enorme sonrisa

–Estas mintiendo… si le pasa algo, me las pagaras –dijo saliendo del comedor. Sin perder tiempo lo llamo a su celular, pero solo consiguió ponerse más nervioso, pues el celular de su amante estaba apagado. Los minutos pasaban convirtiéndose en horas, tenía todo preparado para irse, en toda la tarde no salió de su habitación, mirando la entrada de su casa, esperando ver aquella moto de su amante…

Itachi caminaba por su habitación, pasándose de vez en cuando su mano por su cabello, con cada ruido se asomaba a la ventana, pero su corazón se oprimía al no ver al dueño de esa melena larga y revuelta. Cuando menos lo pensó era de noche, las sombras alargaban las figuras, el menor sin contenerse volvió a intentar llamarlo pero la contestadora le respondió, con aquella voz tan monótona. Se estaba volviendo loco mientras su mente repetía las palabras de su padre.

Decidió no dejarse llevar por malos pensamientos, estaba exagerando todo, de seguro Madara había olvidado cargar la pila de su celular, o algo más. En todo caso, todo saldría bien, ese día se iría con él y pasaría momentos buenos a su lado.

La mirada de Itachi estaba perdida en la entrada, había pasado toda la noche esperando a Madara pero jamás apareció, estaba molesto y asustado, pero el enojo lo controlaba. Pensando que tal vez el mayor estaría despidiéndose de su ex amante, claro debía ser eso. Con aquel pensamiento salió en busca del hombre llamado Senju.

Cuando estaba en la moto se dio cuenta que no sabía la dirección del hombre, pero sabía que si iba a la oficina y les preguntaba la dirección se las daría, además aprovecharía para preguntar si había ido Madara por ahí.

Llego a las instalaciones y la recepcionista lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa

–Buenos días joven Uchiha, si busca a Madara-sama no se encuentra –dijo mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación

–No vino ayer ni hoy –preguntó con tranquilidad

–No, pero puede que Senju-sama sepa, me dijo que tenían una cita –comentó la mujer sacando una agenda

–Me podrías dar la dirección de Senju, necesito darle una información importante –dijo con realismo

–No me está permitido…

–Es muy importante, además esto nadie lo sabrá, será un secreto entre nosotros –esto último lo dijo en tono bajo acercándose a la chica mientras se ponía el dedo índice en los labios

–E-Esta bien –dijo sonrojada.

Cinco minutos después Itachi se dirigía a toda velocidad a la casa del socio de su amante, pensando que estaría con él, era preferible eso, podría golpearlo y echarle en cara que lo había dejado esperando… eso era mejor a que estuviera… no, no podía decirlo, porque en cuanto lo hiciera, no habría marcha atrás.

Llego al edificio donde vivía Senju, una vez que acomodo la moto, entro, llamando al elevador, con cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba, quería encontrarlo con él, gritarle y decirle que esa se las pagaría. Salió del elevador buscando el departamento, cuando lo encontró llamo a la puerta, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a golpear la puerta, no le importaba que los vecinos salieran, que se jodan, pensaba sin dejar de llamar a la puerta. Segundos después un adormilado hombre de cabellos largos color castaño le abrió la puerta

– ¡¿Dónde está Madara? –Exclamó intentando ver tras su hombro

–Él no está aquí, debes ser Itachi. ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó dejándolo pasar

–No responde a su celular, y ayer mi padre me aseguro que no lo volvería a ver –contestó mirando a su alrededor.

–Debemos tranquilizarnos –dijo regresando al sillón tomando su celular, pero en ese momento sonó. –Diga… sí, soy su amigo –contestó observando de reojo al menor -¡¿QUË? –Gritó haciendo que Itachi se acercara –. Iré a reconocerlo –dijo colgando

– ¿Qué pasa? Di algo –dijo Itachi mirándolo a los ojos

–Tuvo un accidente en su auto… murió –susurro apretando sus puños. El menor abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y sin decir nada salió corriendo.

Itachi estaba seguro que su padre era el culpable, por fin se había sentido vivo con aquel hombre a su lado, y Fugaku se lo había quitado. Subió a su moto, poniéndose rápidamente el casco, no le importaba que los demás vehículos pasaran rozándolo, o que los dueños le gritaran cosas agresivas, sólo quería golpear a aquel hombre que se hacía decir su padre. Llego a su casa, tirando el caso al suelo

–Itachi que son esos modales –dijo Fugaku aun con una enorme sonrisa, el menor se acerco con decisión y sin que su progenitor se lo esperara le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla volteándole el rostro y rompiéndole su labio

–Eres un maldito, si crees que con eso me casare con esa niña te equivocas, deje de ser tu títere, búscate otro –exclamó mirándole con furia –además no tienes derecho de volver a mandarme, de ahora en adelante… yo no tengo padres –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Llego a su cuarto, encontrándolo con tranquilidad, algo que él no sentía, su mente estaba confundida, sin poder creer aun esa noticia, tal vez era mentira, una cruel mentira… había hecho varios planes, y ahora solo por un estúpido accidente estaban perdidos.

Y por única ocasión dejo que algunas lagrimas acariciaran su rostro, el solo recordar a Madara hacia que su corazón doliera, era sorprendente lo que una persona podría hacerle a otra cuando falta su presencia…

Toda la tarde se la paso encerrado, pensando en lo que haría, al final tomo la decisión de ir a Italia, tal vez ahí podría olvidarlo… o simplemente acostumbrarse a su ausencia, y darse fuerzas para regresar a esa casa, donde sus propios padres eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por que el apellido Uchiha no fuera ensuciado…

Minato sentía como el cuerpo de Itachi temblaba, algo que lo sorprendió, con ambas manos lo sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo. Tratando de transmitirle que él estaría a su lado

–Minato… ahora lo comprendo –susurro levantando su mirada, encontrándose con unas pupilas azules que lo miraban con amor –Madara despertaba en mi pasión, lujuria… Eso no le quita que es y será importante para mí, fue el primero hombre que logro conquistarme –dijo sonriéndole –. Pero tú hiciste que conociera lo que en verdad se siente amar a otra persona, sin esperar recibir nada a cambio… –al terminar Itachi escondió su rostro ente el cuello y el hombro del rubio – me haces decir muchas estupideces –susurro.

–Itachi gracias, se que Madara siempre será importante para ti, tal vez más que yo…

–No es verdad –dijo volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos –solo lo diré una vez, así que si no escuchas es tu problema… Cada uno es diferente, y no me provocas las mismas cosas que él. Tú haces que todo el tiempo quiera estar contigo, y no necesariamente teniendo sexo, me gusta tu compañía… con solo verte me es suficiente –dijo sonrojándose y bajándose del cuerpo del otro.

–Itachi… eres muy roman…

–Yo no dije eso, tú me obligaste. Me voy a bañar –el menor se maldecía interiormente regresando sobre sus pasos. – ¿Dónde queda el baño? –Preguntó con una venita en su cien.

–Saliendo a mano izquierda, la primera puerta –contestó con una risita débil.

El Uchiha se quito la ropa, abrió la llave templando el agua, para después ponerse debajo. Tomo entre sus manos su cabello dándose un ligero masaje, mientras inclinaba su cabeza dejando que el agua cayera sobre su rostro, segundos después volvió a enderezarse, abriendo los ojos.

Su mirada se quedo fija sobre la entrada de la puerta, donde estaba un hombre de cabellos largos revueltos color negro, su piel pálida hacia sobresalir sus ojos negros

–Genial, aparte de decir cosas estúpidas ahora me volvi loco –se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos

–Puedes haberte vuelto loco, pero sigues estando muy bien –comentó aquel hombre, el menor abrió los ojos y aquel hombre seguía ahí.

–Definitivamente Minato me volvió loco –dijo sin creerlo

–Por fin ese hombre logro monopolizarte. Te diste cuenta que en estos días dejaste de pensar en mi y solo pensabas en lo que estaría haciendo ese rubio –comentó Madara recargándose en la puerta. –Itachi deja el pasado muerto, yo estoy bien, conociendo personas jajaja y divirtiéndome… aunque estoy esperando a cierto amigo –comentó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

–Madara, Minato es la persona que más quiero, y no lo dejare por nadie… ni siquiera por ti –dijo el menor con dedición

–Lo sé, y no te pediría eso, solo quiero decirte que es momento que me olvides, y continúes… –dijo acercándose al otro –Tú ya tienes a alguien, y yo siempre he tenido a alguien –comento sonriendo. –No dejes que esa mujer te lo quite… el tal Minato está muy bien, como para comérmelo –dijo riéndose

–No te atrevas –Exclamó

–Itachi, ¿estás bien? –dijo la voz de Minato que estaba abriendo la puerta, el pelinegro miro a su alrededor viendo que se encontraba solo

–Sí, estoy bien… solo que soñaba despierto –respondió tomando su cabello.

Naruto tenía su mirada en la ventanilla, y aunque pensaría cualquiera que veía las nubes, más bien su mirada estaba perdida, recordando al pelinegro, tal vez se había equivocado en pensar que Sasuke lo seguiría, tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que dejaría todo por él…

–Es raro que estés tan callado –dijo Gaara mirándolo de reojo –Debes de entender que unas personas tienen otras prioridades que los sentimientos.

–… Gaara, ¿qué harías por la persona que quieres? –Cuestionó sin despegar su mirada de la ventanilla

–Creo que ya te lo demostré –respondió haciendo que su acompañante volteara a verlo con una enorme sonrisa

–Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo –dijo el rubio sonriéndole


	12. Chapter 12

Pues aquí el otro capítulo… ya el siguiente el final! Demo estoy haciendo una continuación _ que se llama: "Sentimientos que nunca mueren"Capitulo 12

**La boda**

Sasuke estaba preparándose para la boda, había regresado de la casa de Minato y aún no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, por un momento creyó que el rubio no se había ido, y que lo esperaría. Pero lo que más lo molesto fue el hecho de que no se fue solo, sino con el otro que se llamaba Gaara.

–Sasuke-kun, tu padre desea hablar contigo –escucho la voz de su madre, detrás de la puerta

–En seguida voy madre –contestó terminando de arreglarse.

La casa en esos momentos era un ir y venir de personas, pues estaban arreglaban los últimos detalles para la ceremonia. Sasuke busco a su padre, encontrándolo en la entrada del jardín

–Siempre pensé que nunca estarías a la altura de mis expectativas, pero me sorprendiste, después de todo eres un Uchiha –el menor no dijo nada, solo se quedo al lado de su progenitor –Itachi me defraudo, me alegra que tú no seas igual que él. Pero le hice pagar por lo que hizo –susurro mientras dejaba salir una risita.

–Padre si decido cambiar de opinión…

–Ni se te ocurra –dijo Fugaku entre dientes, volteándolo a ver –Sí te atreves, te pasara lo mismo que a Itachi –dijo sonriéndole. –No creas que no me di cuenta como mirabas a ese estúpido rubio… si no te casas con Haruno Sakura, él pagara tu decisión –sin decir más entro a la casa.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido, no podía creer lo que su padre le acababa de decir, entonces era por eso que su hermano no obedecía a sus padres. Había sido tan estúpido, había dejado ir a Naruto por personas que no valían la pena, pero en ese momento no había vuelta atrás… sobre todo por la amenaza que le había dicho su padre, tenía que casarse con Sakura, era lo mejor.

Naruto y Gaara bajaban del avión, sintiendo el agradable viento sobre sus rostros, el rubio miraba con entusiasmo a su alrededor, recordando los momentos que había vivido ahí.

–Esta todo preparado para la boda, me alegra que aceptaras mi oferta –dijo Gaara sonriéndole

–No hay de que ttebayo, tú eres alguien importante para mí –contestó Naruto levantando el pulgar

–Primero iremos a mi casa, a dejar las cosas… después iremos a comer, ¿te parece? –opino el pelirrojo, saliendo del aeropuerto

–Esta bien, pero no irá Lee –dijo deteniéndose para esperar el taxi

–Está ocupado, pero en la noche lo verás… ya me imagino cómo se podrán los dos –dijo dejando salir un suspiro

–Siii podríamos salir a festejar, como en los viejos tiempos –dijo entusiasmado

–Supuse eso, pero mañana es la boda…

– ¡Con más razón! Esta noche saldremos a divertirnos –gritó llamando la atención de las personas.

El atardecer indicaba que la ceremonia estaba por empezar, los invitados estaban en sus lugares, esperando que los novios aparecieran. Itachi y Minato estaban esperando a Sasuke en la entrada del jardín, pues querían hacer su último intento por hacerlo entrar en razón. Cuando el menor apareció el rubio se alejo, dándoles espacio para que platicaran

–Sasuke, aún estas a tiempo. Sabes que no te interesa ella, no dejes que nuestros padres decidan tu futuro, Naruto debe estar esperándote –dijo Itachi mirándolo a los ojos

–No tengo nada que pensar, a diferencia de ti, no podría soportar que le hicieran algo a Naruto –contestó sin mirarlo

–Sasuke te amenazo mi padre –dijo tomándolo del brazo

–Tengo que casarme con ella…

–Eso es mentira, por una vez en tu vida toma el riesgo y lucha por lo que quieres. Minato y yo te ayudaremos, mi padre no solo tiene contactos, Madara me dejo bien posicionado, sin contar con Minato –dijo sonriéndole y tomándolo del hombro

–No… me casare –dijo alejándose del lugar.

Minato al ver que se alejaba el menor se acerco, tomando a su amante de la cintura

–Confía en él –susurro besando su cuello.

Sasuke se posiciono frente a todos los invitados, esperando a la novia, su mirada recorrió el lugar encontrándose con su hermano y su pareja, el penar que podría estar así con Naruto hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Desde que lo conoció él era capaz de lograr lo que nadie pudo, tal vez debería de hacerle caso a su hermano…

Su mirada regreso a donde se encontraba la novia, viendo como Sakura se acercaba hacia él bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Trago saliva pensando en que tendría que pasar toda su vida al lado de ella, simplemente no podría…

–Sasuke-kun, por fin nos casaremos –dijo la chica con entusiasmo

–No… –susurro apretando sus puños

– ¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó Sakura mirándolo sorprendida

–No me casare –dijo con decisión, haciendo que los presentes comenzaran a murmurar

–A Sasuke siempre le gusta hacer bromas –dijo Fugaku levantándose y acercándose a su hijo

–No me importan tus amenazas padre, puedes quitarme la herencia o amenazar con hacerle daño a Naruto, pero cuando eso pase estare con él –dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos

–Si te vas ahora… te arrepentirás –dijo su padre con los dientes apretados

–Bien, mira como me largo –dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la salida bajo la mirada de todos.

Cuando paso al lado de su hermano se detuvo

–Gracias, Naruto se fue a Milán, ¿verdad? –Preguntó mirándolos a los dos

–Sí, él deberá de alegrarse al verte –dijo Minato extendiéndole un boleto de avión –ya que Naruto confió en ti decidí comprar el boleto, tu vuelo sale en dos horas.

–Gracias –volvió a agradecer, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

–Vamos otouto-baka debes irte, nosotros te alcanzaremos despues –dijo Itachi pegándole con sus dedos índice y medio en la frente de su hermano.

Sin decir otra palabra Sasuke salió de la casa…

Los murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, mientras que Sakura seguía en su misma posición, sin creer que Sasuke la hubiera dejado.

–Esto es una equivocación, mi hijo está confundido, pero pronto recibirán la nueva fecha –decía Fugaku tratando de sonar calmado

–No te engañes –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro –por fin Sasuke hizo lo correcto, deberías de resignarte "padre"

–No me llames padre, mis hijos están muertos –dijo mirándolo con odio, –Mikoto vámonos –ordeno a su mujer, que lo siguió.

Itachi y Minato se quedaron solos en el jardín, las personas se habían marchado después de que su padre dijera aquellas palabras, el rubio se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el pastel cortando una rebana y comenzando a comerla

–Piensas comer después de lo ocurrido –reclamo el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado

–No podemos desperdiciarlo –contestó manchándose los labios de pastel

–Pareces un niño –se acerco a él limpiándolo con sus dedos para después llevárselos a su boca, lamiéndolos.

Al ver aquella escena a Minato se le ocurrió algo, después de todo era malo desperdiciar la comida, ¿no?

– ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Ita-chan –cuestionó tomando un poco de chantilly en su dedo y acercarlos a los labios de su amante. En un movimiento lo ensucio, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con enfado –eso se soluciona –dijo acercándose a su rostro y lamiendo parte de sus labios y barbilla. El rostro de Itachi se sonrojo volteando la cabeza, pues no quería que el rubio lo mirara así.

Minato tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos, rozando sus labios con los suyos

–Me gusta más el sabor de tu piel combinado con el del pastel –termino de decir esto besándolo. Desde el primer beso se había hecho adicto a ellos, eran tan suaves y cálidos.

Ambos movían sus labios con rapidez queriendo demostrar todo lo que le ocasionaba el otro, ambas lenguas jugaban entre sí para tener el control, sin embargo al final el ganador siempre era Minato.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, después de unos segundos el mayor tomo la camisa de su amante arrancándola

– ¿Q-qué demonios haces? –Exclamó viendo la sonrisa traviesa del otro

–Voy a probar el pastel… pero aún no se en que parte de tu cuerpo tenga mejor sabor –respondió logrando sorprenderlo.

El rubio tomo un poco del chantilly en su mano y acorralando a su amante contra una mesa lleno su pecho de aquella mezcla

–Mis padres…

–Ellos son los que menos me interesan Ita-chan… ahora probemos que tal sabe –dijo lamiendo aquella tetilla, el pelinegro jadeo apretando el borde de la mesa. Aquel rubio no se había detenido hay, al contrario la lamia y succionaba como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa. No contento con ellos sus manos bajaron hacia los pantalones de su amante notando como su miembro estaba comenzando a despertar.

Itachi observaba lo que hacía su amante, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón desbocado. El rubio dejo una tetilla para atender a la otra, atrapándola entre sus labios y con su lengua lamerla, era una sensación exquisita. Cuando termino levanto el rostro observando las mejillas sonrojadas del ojinegro

–Creo que me gusta más este lugar –dijo mientras tomaba un poco más de pastel entre sus dedos y lo embarraba en el torso hasta llegar al ombligo. El menor arqueo un poco su espalda al sentir la fría mezcla sobre su torso.

El rubio no lo dejo pensar y volvió a su tarea, las lamidas y succiones lograban que perdiera la razón y deseara sentir más. Sin pensarlo mucho abrió las piernas dejando que Minato se acercara más y comenzara a acariciar su miembro sobre la ropa, sin poder evitarlo de su boca comenzaron a salir débiles jadeos, el ojiazul al percatarse de aquello sonrío, succionando con más intensidad aquella piel. Su mano acariciaba el pene con lentitud, recorriéndolo. El pelinegro cerró los ojos, sus manos se posaron en el cabello rubio, ya no le importaba si sus padres regresaran y lo miraran en aquella situación con su amante, lo que deseaba era que aquel rubio le diera ese placer que sólo él lograba…

Minato se entretuvo jugando con su ombligo, era tan excitante escuchar como la respiración de Itachi se aceleraba, como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, aquel muchacho lo volvía loco, su mano se introdujo dentro de la ropa, notando lo caliente y húmedo que estaba su miembro

–Eres tan sensible Ita-chan –decía acariciando con lentitud el pene, –sobre todo aquí –comentó apretando el glande haciendo que el pelinegro arqueara su espalda y gimiera.

El Uchiha bajo la mirada observando como el rubio comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón, mientras su lengua descendía hasta toparse con su ropa interior, Minato se alejo tomándolo de la barbilla

–Sabes mejor que el pastel –susurro para después besarlo con pasión, sus lenguas se encontraron peleando entre ellas, era tanta la excitación que por la comisura de sus labios salía un hilillo de saliva, sus cuerpos se acercaron, sintiendo como ambos miembros estaban despiertos y se rozaban, el rubio se quito su camisa con ayuda de su amante, en ese tiempo no despegaron sus labios, en un movimiento rápido Minato empujo al pelinegro recostándolo sobre la mesa.

Las manos del rubio quitaban el pantalón y la ropa interior de su amante, quedando completamente desnudo, sin nada que decir dejo aquella boca descendiendo por su cuello dejando una que otra marca reclamándolo como suyo, sus manos masajeaban el pene de aquel muchacho que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del exquisito placer. Minato llego a las tetillas que torturo con lentitud deseando escuchar más gemidos de su amante, se entretuvo con ellas mientras sentía como el miembro del joven estaba en su punto máximo, por lo que lo masturbo con más rapidez.

Itachi estaba disfrutando de toda esa atención, era sorprendente que aquellas manos supieran que punto tocar para lograr llevarlo al cielo. Sin percatarse comenzó a mover sus caderas, sentía como su pene estaba a punto de explotar

–Ah… Minato –gimió apretando sus puños sintiendo aquella lengua comenzaba a bajar llegando a su ombligo

–Ita-chan… eres tan hermoso cuando gimes –susurro apretando el glande haciendo que el menor arqueara la espalda y moviera con más rapidez sus caderas. Minato aumento la velocidad de su mano, observo como del miembro comenzaban a salir unas gotas de semen. Segundos después Itachi dejo salir un fuerte gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda, el rubio sonrió mirando como Itachi abría los ojos, su respiración era acelerada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. EL ojiazul se llevo su mano cubierta por la esencia del pelinegro a su boca, lamiéndola.

–Sabes delicioso… creo que serás mi postre favorito –comentó acercándose y besando los rojos labios del menor –pero aún falta probar algo, y creo que será muy exquisito –le susurro al lado de su oído.

El Uchiha al sentir el aliento de su amante sintió como su miembro comenzaba a despertar, era sorprendente como lograba excitarlo con sólo susurrarle al odio algo como eso. Minato se alejo de él sin dejar de observarlo

–Tal vez debería probarte sin pastel –comentó acercando su mano al pene –puede que me guste más –comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que Itachi sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo

–D-deja de… decir esa cosas –decía mirando como el mayor tomaba un poco de pastel poniéndole en su miembro –eres tan ahh –no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como la lengua de aquel rubio recorría todo su miembro quitando el chantilly

–Sabe delicioso Ita-chan –dijo observando cómo su amante lo miraba –deberíamos hacer esto más seguido –dijo volviendo a lamer el pene, el pelinegro abrió más sus piernas deseando más, era imposible no querer sentir eso, era adictivo.

Minato chupaba y succionaba aquel trozo de carne, escuchando como su amante intentaba acallar los gemidos; con sus manos tomo el miembro mientras se lo metía a la boca y jugaba con su lengua, era muy excitante ver las expresiones que tenía Itachi, éste movía sus caderas poniendo sus manos en la cabeza del rubio indicándole el rito, el mayor sólo continuaba disfrutando de aquel manjar sintiendo como cada vez estaba más duro su miembro… anunciando que estaba por llegar una vez más al clímax.

El ojiazul aumento el ritmo, observando como el rostro del menor demostraba que lo estaba disfrutando, en unos segundos la esencia de Itachi estaba en su boca, que no dudo en tragar

–Sabes mejor que nada –dijo lamiéndose el borde de los labios

–Pervertido –susurro el menor tratando de recuperar la voz

–Vamos Ita-chan… lo disfrutaste, ahora me toca a mí –dijo quitándose su pantalón bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, Itachi miro como su amante acercaba su pene a su entrada

– ¡Oye! Al menos dilátame primero… piensas meterme todo eso, acaso quieres partirme en dos ¿o qué? –exclamó con el entrecejo fruncido

– ¿Quieres que te dé más placer? –Preguntó acariciando la entrada del menor, – ¿te gusta? –cuestionó metiendo un dedo, Itachi asintió levantando sus piernas con ayuda del rubio poniéndolas en la cintura de Minato.

El ojiazul metió dos dedos, viendo como el menor mordía su labio inferior, después de un tiempo metió tres

–Estas listo Ita-chan… –dijo tomando su miembro y poniéndolo en la entrada de su amante. El ojinegro sintió como aquel trozo de carne se abría paso en su interior, era una mezcla entre dolor y placer, pero predominaba lo segundo. Cuando el rubio estuvo completamente dentro comenzó a embestirlo lentamente disfrutando de sentir como su miembro era apretado por aquella estreches.

–Estás tan estrecho… –susurraba aumentando la velocidad de las penetraciones. Sus manos estaban en la cintura de Itachi, éste se levanto pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de su amante.

–Más… rápido… –pidió moviendo las caderas y mordiendo el hombro de Minato. Éste queriendo satisfacer a su amante aumento el ritmo, haciendo que de la garganta del pelinegro salieran gemidos más fuertes, se escuchaba como la mesa rechinaba, pero eso no les impidió que continuaran, el ojiazul comenzó a masturbar a su amante, ambos cuerpos estaban sudorosos y con las respiraciones agitadas.

Ambos estaban por llegar al final, Itachi enredo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio sintiendo como el miembro de su amante llegaba a lo más profundo tocando aquel punto que lo llevaba al cielo, el ojiazul al escuchar el gemido supo que ese era el lugar indicado por lo que se dedico a dar en él. Itachi sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba mientras dejaba salir su esencia en la mano de Minato… éste a su vez al sentir como su miembro era apretado dejo salir su semen en el interior del menor.

Ambos trataron de tranquilizar sus respiraciones mientras que el rubio salía del interior de su amante

–Debemos repetir esto –dijo besando los labios de Itachi

–No sabía que eras… tan pervertido –dijo sin dejar de abrasarlo

–Y aún no conoces mis otras perversiones –le susurro al odio

Sasuke se pasó todo el vuelo nervioso, la sola idea de ver a Naruto lograba tenerlo así. Itachi le había mandado un mensaje antes de que el avión despegara, diciéndole la dirección donde se encontraría Naruto. Sabía que tenía que descansar, pues el vuelo duraría 12 horas, pero simplemente no podía, lo que él quería era ver a aquel ruidoso rubio…

–Disculpe, es necesario que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad, en esta parte habrá turbulencias, así que es probable que nos retrasemos en llegar a Milán –le informo una aeromoza.

El pelinegro asintió, no podía hacer nada si se enojaba, lo mejor era que se tranquilizara. Con eso en mente decidió descansar un rato, de esa manera el tiempo se pasaría más rápido. Y estaba en lo cierto pues la próxima vez que se despertó estaban anunciando que llegarían dentro de cinco minutos.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto tomo un taxi, indicándole la dirección, lo único que quería era llegar y ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto. Llego al lugar mirando una casa con adornos de boda, dentro del lugar había muchas risas, el pelinegro se acerco, mirando a su alrededor, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que al final del pasillo se encontraba Naruto con un traje azul marino, a su lado estaba Gaara también con un traje pero negro, ambos riéndose…

–Fue una de las mejores bodas a las que he ido –comentó una chica de cabello castaño con dos chongos.

Al escuchar eso se quedo helado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¿Naruto se había casado con Gaara?


	13. Chapter 13

Ahh el final! _ haber que les parece! Jajaja siempre diré que no soy buena en los finales, en fin… aquí tienen el último capítulo. Pero como les dije en el capitulo anterior. Estoy haciendo la continuación con otro nombre: "Sentimientos que nunca mueren"… Pero si se quieren quedar con este final ^-^ no hay problema. Muchas gracias por aguantarme XP se que tardaba mucho. Y pues espero que el tiempo que leyeron mi fic haya sido agradable para ustedes.Capitulo 13

**Creando mí destino**

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica, ¿acaso era demasiado tarde? Su mirada estaba puesta sobre el rubio, dándose cuenta que el ojiazul no dejaba de sonreírle al otro.

–Debes ser amigo de Naruto, nee? –al escuchar eso volteo hacia el dueño de la voz, fijándose en un chico de cabello corto negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía unas cejas muy espesas –Vamos, le gustará verte –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo jalaba hacia donde estaba el rubio.

Sasuke se dejo llevar, sintiendo como las pocas personas que continuaban en el lugar los miraban, sobre todo porque el chico que lo jalaba no dejaba de gritar llamando a Naruto.

–Naruto-kun ¡mira quien vino a verte! –el rubio volteo con una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

– ¡Sasuke! –Gritó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, cuando estuvieron frente a frente el rubio se fue sobre el Uchiha, haciendo que ambos se cayeran, pero poco le importo a Naruto, pues él intentaba golpearlo, sin embargo Sasuke fue más rápido tomando sus manos.

–Sigues siendo débil y… dobe –dijo sonriendo de medio lado, estaba decidido a luchar por ese rubio escandaloso, no importaba si estaba casado o no, no lo dejaría ir.

– ¡No soy ninguna de las dos cosas! –Exclamó dejando de golpearlo

– ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? –Preguntó Gaara que se había acercado a ellos con sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

–No te interesa –respondió mirándolo, podía sentir como el rubio aun intentaba zafarse por lo que volteo haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros –vine por ti.

Naruto sintió como sus labios se rozaron unos segundos, sus respiraciones golpeaban el rostro de ambos. Sus miradas se encontraron haciendo que el rubio ladeara su rostro evitando esos penetrantes ojos.

–No tienes nada que hacer aquí Uchiha –la voz del pelirrojo los sacó de su mundo, haciendo que el ojiazul lo empujara y se levantara.

–Gaara-kun no seas así, él vino para ver a Naruto –dijo el chico de espesas cejas

–Él fue el que dejo a Naruto –dijo Gaara mirándolo –Lee, como puedes decirme que no sea así –dijo con tono irritado.

–Pero si tú eras así, no recuerdas –dijo sonriéndole –es mejor dejarlos solos –Lee lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia una chica rubia que tenía el cabello atado en cuatro colas. –Tienes que convivir con los invitados. Sobre todo ellos.

–Por eso te dije que no invitaras a tantas personas –dijo Gaara mirándolo a los ojos

–Pero ellos fueron los primeros en querer venir –comentó son dejar de caminar –dicen que es la primera vez que te ven así, vamos Gaara, hoy debemos demostrar que estamos en: ¡la flor de la juventud!–exclamó enseñándole el dedo índice levantado.

Los invitados escuchaban lo que decía el pelinegro no pudieron evitar reír, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Gaara.

–Tienes amigos… raros –dijo Sasuke mirando al tal Lee, que en ese momento tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo uniendo sus labios – ¿Q-qué demonios hace? –Cuestionó al ver que Gaara correspondía el beso.

–Jeje ttebayo a eso se le llama besar –dijo Naruto sonrojándose

–Eso lo sé dobe… pero que hace besando a otro. No piensas reclamarle –dijo mirándolo

– ¿Por qué? Ellos pueden hacer eso por algo se acaban de casar –respondió con una enorme sonrisa –Iruka-sensei tendrá que comprarme dos tazones de ramen –decía lamiéndose los labios al imaginarse la comida.

Sasuke no dejaba de ver al rubio, este a su vez miraba a sus dos amigos que continuaban con el beso, comenzando a incomodar a los invitados por lo pasional del gesto.

–N-naruto-kun –dijo una suave voz detrás de ellos, los dos voltearon encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro, largo y ojos blancos

–Hinata-chan –la llamo el rubio haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y jugara con sus dedos índices tratando de evitar mirarlo a la cara – Pensé que estarías con Neji –comentó sonriéndole.

–Etto… yo quería decirte que… –su rostro seguía enrojeciendo, por lo que Naruto se acerco más a ella, llevando una de sus manos a la frente de la pelinegra.

– ¿Estás bien? Estas toda roja –comentó el ojiazul

–Hinata-sama no debería alejarse de mí –dijo un chico de cabello largo castaño oscuro, con ojos igual que la chica.

–Neji-kun… –murmuro la chica mirando al ojiblanco

–No debería acercarse a ese tipo de personas –dijo mirándolos – ¿Cómo cree que la ven los demás? –Preguntó mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido

– ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? Hinata-chan –Comentó Naruto molesto por la manera en que la trataba el ojiblanco

–Deberías meterte en tus asuntos –dijo Neji entre dientes volteando a verlo

–Quien es el que se mete en los asuntos de los demás –comentó Sasuke metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos –ella fue la que se acerco, deberías dejar que haga lo que quiera –finalizo sonriendo.

Ante esto Neji se acerco al pelinegro retándolo con la mirada, Sasuke sin quedarse atrás hizo a un lado a Naruto quedando de frente al pelilargo

–Jeje… será mejor irnos Sasuke, no tenemos que causar problemas –decía el rubio nervioso tomando al mencionado del brazo

–G-gomenasai –dijo la chica con la mirada agachada –. Solo quería agradecerle a Naruto-kun por ayudarme –comentó jugando con sus dedos

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo por ti? –Cuestionó Neji mirándola

–Etto… me ayudo a –decía sonrojándose más

–Sí te atreviste a tocarla, me las pagaras –dijo el castaño molesto

–Neji-kun –lo llamo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos, algo que lo sorprendió, pues la mayoría de las veces evitaba su mirada. La chica saco una pequeña caja de regalo poniéndola frente al ojiblanco. Este lo dudo unos segundos antes de tomarla.

– ¿Qué significa esto? Hinata-sama –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada una vez más hacia la pelinegra

–T-tú me… –susurro hacienda que fuera casi imposible escucharla – ¡gustas! –Gritó logrando que los invitados voltearan a verla, Hinata al percatarse de esto salió corriendo.

Neji permaneció en su lugar pensando en las palabras que le había dicho la pelinegra, y sin decir nada salió corriendo detrás de ella. Naruto comenzó a reír, pensar que Hinata por fin se había confesado le hacía sentase bien, la había conocido cuando habían ido a vivir ahí y desde ese momento la había considerado una amiga.

– ¿Qué tal tu boda? –Preguntó el rubio viendo como Lee abrazaba a Gaara, a su lado estaba Gai-sensei que los felicitaba.

–Entonces querías que me casara, pensé que lucharías por mi –comentó el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado

–Lo haría, y no me daría por vencido, pero te casaste –dijo Naruto mirándolo –. Me alegra que Gaara y Lee se casaran, los hubieras visto cuando apenas se conocieron. Lee hacia todo para conquistarlo –comentaba sonriendo con melancolía –recuerdo que el catorce de febrero le regalo chocolates hechos por él mismo, tenían el rostro de Gaara, –dijo comenzando a reír –pero cuando Gaara los probo le dijo que sabían horribles.

Comenzó a reír, recordar todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos lograba ponerlo feliz. Soltó un suspiro continuando su recuerdo

–Eso era mentira, sabían deliciosos… –dijo observando cómo sus amigos se acercaban a ellos –. Pero Lee no se dio por vencido, le dijo que la próxima vez que se vieran haría los mejores chocolates… después de ese día no lo vimos por un mes, Gaara estaba intranquilo, siempre mirando la entrada por si llegaba. Pero el día blanco* llego y le entrego una vez más chocolates, pero lo único que le dijo Gaara fue que era un tonto por haberse ausentado todo ese tiempo, ese día Lee lo beso.

– ¿Por qué le cuentas nuestra historia a él? –Preguntó la voz de Gaara detrás del rubio

–Vamos Gaa-chan deja que lo haga, puede que gracias a nosotros vuelvan a estar juntos –comentó Lee levantando el pulgar

–Cejotas no digas eso, Sasuke ya se caso –comentó incomodo el rubio

– ¡¿Qué? –Exclamaron ambos mirando del pelinegro a Naruto

–Te dije que era un idiota –susurro Gaara mirando a Sasuke

El pelinegro sin decirles nada tomo a Naruto del brazo sacándolo del lugar, mientras que Gaara iba a impedirlo pero Lee lo detuvo. Sasuke cuando estuvieron fuera puso el cuerpo del rubio contra la pared mientras sus brazos estaban a los lados de la cara del ojiazul

–Crees que si estuviéramos casados ella me dejaría solo… Además tú que hacías tan cerca de él, no entiendes que tú eres mío –le susurro cerca de su oído, haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto sintiera un estremecimiento.

–Entonces no te casaste con ella –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

–Eres demasiado dobe… –comentó sobre los labios del otro, sintiendo como un imán lo atraía, quería probarlos, recordar los suaves que eran…

El rubio sentía la respiración de Sasuke, era demasiada tentación tenerlo tan cerca y no hacer nada, sus manos se movieron sin que lo notara, tomando al pelinegro de su cabello, mientras sus labios se unían en una danza lenta, que se fue intensificando con el tiempo, deseando que esas sensaciones no terminaran…

–Uchiha, ¿Qué crees que le haces? –Exclamó la voz de Gaara

–Siempre nos interrumpes –dijo Sasuke dejando salir un suspiro –deberías atender a tus invitados. –Comentó girando sobre sus pies para ponerse cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

–Gaa-chan él tiene razón, debes dejar que platiquen. Vamos tenemos que atender a los invitados –dijo Lee sonriéndole.

–Sí haces sufrir a Naruto te arrepentirás –dijo Gaara en forma sería, sin decir más tomo la mano de Lee y se alejaron.

Sasuke sonrió pensando que Naruto tenía muchos amigos, algo que no le agradaba del todo pues quería al rubio solo para él.

–Sasuke, entonces te quedaras conmigo –dijo un entusiasmado ojiazul –. Porque a muchas personas les prometí organizar su fiesta –dijo llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza

–Crees que te dejaría solo –comentó metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos –Planeo quedarme contigo, aunque no tendré mucho dinero…

– ¿Quién te pidió dinero? –Preguntó Naruto –Pero debes de tener el suficiente para comprar ramen, si no, no hay nada –dijo sonriéndole

–Sabes que podrías comer otra cosa que no fuera ramen –dijo caminando al lado de Naruto.

La fiesta era un éxito, algunas personas bailaban en la pista, mientras que otras platicaban. Naruto y Sasuke estaban terminando de comer el postre. La noche había bañado de color negro el cielo, haciendo que las luces del jardín se encendieran dándole un toque mágico al lugar.

–Ah Iruka-sensei estará feliz, ya quiero que este aquí para que cumpla su promesa –comentaba el rubio imaginándose los tazones de ramen que podría comer.

–Acabas de comer, y aún así piensas en más comida –dijo Sasuke haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Necesito alimentarme bien, así puedo hacer mejor mi trabajo –dijo Naruto justificándose.

El pelinegro estaba por contestar cuando el lugar quedo sin electricidad, haciendo que algunas mujeres comenzaran a gritar.

–Imagino que planéate algo para esto –dijo Sasuke, comenzando a ver con más claridad su alrededor

–C-claro dattebayo –dijo con un tono nervioso aferrándose al brazo del pelinegro

– ¿Qué te pasa dobe? –Cuestionó sintiendo como el cuerpo a su lado temblaba ligeramente –no me digas que tienes miedo –dijo enfatizando la última palabra

– ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó alejándose de él –Nee, Sasuke me acompañarías a la casa, necesito ir por unas cosas –dijo acercándose a donde estaba el pelinegro.

–Entonces si tienes miedo –dijo divertido

–Olvídalo, le diré a alguien que me acompañe –dijo levantándose y tocando la mesa para comenzar a caminar, pero una mano se poso sobre la suya, deteniéndolo. Naruto sonrió mientras esa mano tomaba la suya con más fuerza.

–Eres demasiado dobe, podrías tropezar –dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la enorme sombra que hacia la casa que estaba frente a ellos.

Sasuke caminaba divertido al sentir como su acompañante no se le despegaba. Entraron a la casa y el rubio lo guio lo mejor que pudo

–Ya casi llegamos, Sasuke –comentó tocando con una mano la pared, reconociendo el lugar. Sus pasos se volvieron más confiados, por lo que llegaron rápido a su destino.

Naruto soltó la mano de su acompañante, tomando la manija de la puerta, cuando estaba por abrir escucho unos ruidos que provenían de la habitación, trago saliva, imaginando lo que podría haber dentro, pero la voz de Gaara lo tranquilizo

–Dobe… vámonos –dijo el pelinegro tomándolo de la mano

– ¿Por qué? Además tengo que solucionar lo de la luz –contestó el rubio haciendo un puchero. Antes de que pudiera contestar volvió a escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, solo que esta vez había subido el tono

–L-lee… d-detente –dijo la voz de Gaara con la respiración entrecortada

–Tengo una mejor idea Gaa-chan –dijo la voz del pelinegro –separa más tus piernas –Sasuke al escuchar eso tomo con más fuerza la mano del rubio, alejándolo de la puerta.

Caminaba por el pasillo sin saber a dónde iba, su mano del pelinegro se topo con la manija de una puerta, sin dudar entro seguido del rubio. Sasuke cerró la puerta al escuchar pasos, dejando el cuerpo de Naruto entre la puerta y él.

– ¿Q-qué haces teme? –Preguntó el rubio sintiéndose nervioso de tener al otro tan cerca

– ¿Querías quedarte allá? No pensé que fueras un pervertido –susurro acercando su oreja a la puerta

– ¡N-no es eso! –Exclamó intentando apartar al pelinegro de su lado

–Dobe, no hables tan alto –dijo tapándole la boca a Naruto con su mano, el rubio al sentir la cálida mano del otro trago saliva, sintiendo como un calor invadía su cuerpo.

El Uchiha al no escuchar más pasos se alejo de la puerta, mirando a los ojos a Naruto

–Sasuke… tu mano –susurro poniéndose rojo, alegrándose de que el otro no pudiera verlo en aquella oscuridad.

Sasuke al darse cuenta que aún tenía su mano sobre los labios del menor la quito, aclarándose la garganta

–Y cómo arreglaras el problema, dobe –dijo tratando de ver donde se encontraban

–Lo iba a arreglar, ¡pero tú me trajiste aquí! –Exclamó caminando hacia el frente, con las manos extendidas esperando tocar al pelinegro, segundos después logro poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro

– ¿Qué crees que haces? –Cuestionó el Uchiha nervioso –No me toques –dijo quitando las manos del ojiazul.

– ¿Qué te pasa teme? –Preguntó sin comprender las acciones que hacía Sasuke

–Nada… –respondió escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

El pelinegro pensaba en lo que haría, había ido hasta ahí para estar al lado de Naruto, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él.

–No quiero que estés al lado de otras personas, así que no te separes de mí –dijo haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera

–Q-qué estás diciendo Sasuke –dijo con la voz temblorosa

–Tú me perteneces, así que no quiero que estés cerca de alguien más –volvió a decir el pelinegro, acercándose al ojiazul

–Y-yo no le pertenezco a nadie –balbuceo sintiendo como las manos del pelinegro intentaban llegar a su rostro

–Eso es lo que tú dices –contestó besando los labios del rubio, sintiendo como estos temblaron ante el rose, había olvidado lo suaves que eran y lo adicto que se había vuelto a ellos. Naruto después de unos segundos lo alejo, llevándose sus dedos: índice y medio a sus labios, acariciándolos.

–Tú… me dejaste –susurro sintiendo como el pelinegro se acercaba más a él –. No te perdonare tan fácil teme –dijo sintiendo como Sasuke lo ignoraba y volvía a unir sus labios, en una danza lenta, disfrutando del momento.

Las manos del pelinegro se alejaron del rostro del ojiazul, para recorrer la espalda, sintiendo el estremecimiento del otro. Sus manos no se detuvieron ahí, comenzando a acariciar las nalgas del rubio. Ante esto Naruto dejo salir un jadeo dentro del beso, intentando alejarse, pero el pelinegro no lo permitió, volviendo el beso más hambriento.

La lengua de Sasuke entro en la cavidad de su amante, queriendo encontrarse con su gemela. Naruto al sentir como la lengua del ojinegro incitaba la suya a unirse a la danza comenzó a moverla con timidez, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo crecia ante ese toque tan intimo.

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante las caricias proporcionadas por el otro, su respiración se volvió agitada, pero no quería que el ojinegro se detuviera. Sasuke lo volvió a arrinconar contra la puerta, dejando la boca de su amante para recorrer su cuello. Sus manos separaban las piernas del ojiazul, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, algo que hizo estremecer sus cuerpos.

Sasuke tomo una pierna de su pareja, subiéndola y poniéndola sobre su cadera, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran con más libertad.

–S-sasuke… ahh –jadeo el ojiazul poniendo sus manos en el cabello de su amante, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras negras, sus caderas se movían lentamente, buscando la sensación de placer que les ocasionaba.

Sin que se los esperara la electricidad llego, iluminando el cuarto y descubriendo que estaban en una habitación. Sasuke no dejo de besar el cuello de su amante, sus manos se posaron en el trasero del otro, cargándolo.

La habitación estaba decorada en tonos verdes, la cama estaba pegada del lado derecho, dirigiéndose hacia ese lado. Sin dejar de besarse y juntar sus cuerpos en busca de placer.

Naruto sentía como su pene comenzaba a despertarse y el estar tan cerca del otro no ayudab. Su cadera comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, logrando sacar más gemidos de su boca. Su amante lo recostó en la cama, poniéndose encima, volviendo a unir sus labios. Sus lenguas se enredaban, probando el sabor del otro.

El pelinegro le quito la camisa al ojiazul, para después quitarse la suya. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo que estaba frente a él, especialmente en los pezones, acerco su rostro al de Naturo, sonriéndole

–Disfrutemos de este momento –dijo sobre los labios del otro dándole un casto beso.

Sasuke recargo sus rodillas a los lados de las piernas del rubio, sus manos habían iniciado un recorrido por todo el cuerpo de su amante, empezando por las tetillas, las cuales fueron estimuladas hasta que se pusieron duras. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, queriendo disfrutar más de las sensaciones, sintió como algo tibio se enrollaba sobre una de sus tetillas, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un pelinegro que lamia su tetilla con gula.

El rubio recargo su cabeza en la cama, arqueando lentamente su espalda, sus mejillas se encendieron con cada toque de aquella experta lengua, que iba descendiendo su camino. Su cuerpo ardía como nunca antes, sobre todo su pene que gritaba porque alguien lo liberara, al querer complacerse el mismo llevo sus manos a su entrepierna comenzando un masaje lento, de sus labios salían más jadeos, algo que excitaba más a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se deleitaba con cada expresión en el rostro del rubio, su lengua había llegado al ombligo, disfrutando de esa parte, sobre todo ver como su amante se complacía lo ponía más caliente, con ganas de mandar todo al diablo y penetrarlo. Pero sabía que debía ir lento, quería que Naruto le pidiera por más. Con este pensamiento quito las manos del ojiazul, mirando el bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones, acerco su rostro, mordiendo delicadamente el miembro, sacando el primer gemido del rubio.

Sasuke desabrocho el pantalón del ojiazul, bajándolo lentamente, dejando libre el pene del rubio. Su lengua se poso sobre la punta del miembro, sintiendo el escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de su amante, encantado por esa acción deslizo su lengua por toda la longitud, escuchando más gemidos de Naruto.

Sus manos del pelinegro tomaron por la base al miembro de su amante, comenzando a lamerlo como si se tratara de un dulce, el rubio arqueo la espalda mientras abría más sus piernas, dándole más espacio a Sasuke. Los gemidos aumentaban al igual que el ritmo de las chupadas sobre aquel miembro que estaba en su máximo punto. El ojinegro sintió como el rubio lo tomaba de su cabeza, indicándole el ritmo deseado, metió todo el pene del ojiazul en su boca, dándole pequeñas mordidas.

Naruto dejaba salir gemidos sin importarle si lo escuchaban, abrió los ojos mirando lo que su amante le hacía, era una escena que jamás había imaginado, pero no por eso menos erótica. Sus manos enterraron más el rostro del pelinegro en su entrepierna, mientras su cadera cobraba vida, deseosa de más placer.

El Uchiha fue cada vez más rápido, metía y sacaba el miembro del rubio, su lengua saboreo las primeras gotas de semen, tragándoselas como si fuera las primeras gotas después de una sequía. Sus manos estimulaban los testículos, Naruto sabía que ya no aguantaría más, por lo que intento quitar a Sasuke, pero este se lo impidió, chupando con más fuerza su pene.

Naruto sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba para después relajarse, dejando que su esencia inundara la boca de su amante, Sasuke trago la sustancia blanquecina, mientras miraba como el rubio se dejaba caer en la cama, con la respiración agitada…

El ojinegro se alejo de la entrepierna de su amante, comenzando un camino de besos por todo su vientre, hasta llegar a su cuello, dejándole algunas marcas rojas.

–S-sasuke –dijo tratando de controlar su respiración, mirando como el mencionado se acercaba a su rostro, iniciando un beso tranquilo.

La habitación estaba en silencio, solo rota por las respiraciones agitadas de los nuvos amantes y las risas y música que provenía del jardín. Pero para ellos el mundo dejo de existir, solo querían demostrarse lo que le provocaba el otro.

Naruto no apartaba la mirada de las pupilas negras, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, al igual que la del pelinegro. Este acerco sus labios a los del otro, mordiendo su labio inferior. Naruto dejo salir un gemido, sus manos tomaron el cabello de Sasuke enredando sus dedos en las hebras negras.

–Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa si tengo que perseguirte –dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Sasuke al escuchar eso sintió como algo en su estomago se movía, era increíble que con unas simples palabras se sintiera feliz.

–No me iré de tu lado… Naruto –dijo lamiendo el cuello del rubio, sin esperar abrió más las piernas de su amante.

El ojinegro llevo su mano a la entrada del rubio, introduciendo un dedo. Noto como el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció por lo que con la otra mano estimulaba el miembro. El ojiazul estaba perdiéndose en ese placer, sentía como el pelinegro introducía un segundo dedo, sacándole un gemido.

–Separa más las piernas –dijo Sasuke con una voz ronca, estaba en el límite, solo quería poseer el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, entregándose a él.

El Uchiha tenía tres dedos dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, sabía que ya estaba lo más dilatada que podía, saco sus dedos escuchando la protesta. Se hinco en la cama, tomo las piernas del rubio colocándola sobre sus hombros, y sin esperar más penetro a su amante de una sola vez, haciendo que Naruto arqueara su espalda y de su garganta escapara un gemido entre dolor y placer.

–Relájate… –decía el pelinegro tratando de controlarse para no moverse

–E-eso hago… –balbuceo con la respiración agitada.

Segundos después Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que Sasuke sacara su pene y lo volviera a meter, dándole más placer a su amante. Ante esa respuesta el pelinegro lo hacía con más rapidez, sentir como el cuerpo del ojiazul apretaba de esa forma su miembro lograba ponerlo más duro.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, la habitación se lleno de gemidos, pero poco les importaba. Ellos solo se dedicaban a disfrutar. Sasuke tomo el pene de Naruto moviendo su mano sobre la longitud.

Ambos sabían que estaban por llegar al orgasmo por lo que se Sasuke lo embestía con más rápido. Podía escuchar el sonido que provocaba el chocar de sus testículos con el trasero del rubio, algo que lo excitaba.

Naruto apretaba las sabanas intentando contener el final, pero era imposible. Sasuke cada que lo penetraba tocaba su próstata llevándolo al cielo. Sin poder evitarlo llego al orgasmo con un sonoro gemido mientras su semen manchaba su estomago y la mano de su amante.

Sasuke al sentir como su pene era apretado no pudo evitarlo y dejo salir su esencia dentro de Naruto. El pelinegro lo penetro dos veces para después sacar su miembro ya flácido. Se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio escuchando los latidos rápidos de sus corazones.

–Eres muy escandaloso… dobe –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

– ¡Y-yo no soy… escandaloso! –Exclamó haciendo un puchero, el pelinegro lo beso pensando que le encantaba hacer molestar al rubio. –D-deberíamos regresar a la fiesta –comentó ya con la respiración más tranquila.

–Yo prefiero quedarme así, además nadie nos extrañara –dijo Sasuke acostándose al lado del ojiazul

–Demo… jeje esta cama es de Lee y Gaara –dijo Naruto apenado

–Ellos no necesitaran este cuarto… además planeo estar toda la noche complaciéndote –dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Naruto se sonrojo, sin dejar de ver a su amante, le gustaba que estuviera a su lado, que sonriera para él… esta vez no lo dejaría por nada. Como ya le había dicho lucharía por él, no importaba lo que el destino les tuviera preparado.

Sasuke miraba al rubio, sintiéndose feliz, era extraño que solo una persona lograra todo eso en él, pero no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Ahora solo le importaba estar a su lado, no importaba si su padre lo desheredará, él no era un idiota y podría conseguir un buen trabajo.

Lucharían con lo que se pusiera frente a ellos, pues Naruto creía en él… y con eso le bastaba.

Minato estaba en oficina, pues tenía que arreglar algunas cosas antes de poder irse a Milán. Su vista estaba sobre unos papales que tenía que firmar cuando una voz lo distrajo

–Iruka-chan vamos no hay nadie… además estos días me has tenido muy abandonado –decía la voz de Kakashi

–Debo terminar con este contrato, así que controla tus hormonas –dijo Iruka con voz nerviosa

–Pero no puedo controlar esto, hazte responsable de lo que ocasionas –decía con la voz llena de lujuria.

Minato pensando en lo que podría pasar si no los detenía, se aclaro la garganta haciendo que notaran su presencia.

–M-Minato-san –dijo Iruka entrando a su oficina –pensamos que hoy no vendría a trabajar –dijo con una sonrisa

–Tengo que arreglar las últimas cosas antes de irme. Pero veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo.

Iruka ante ese comentario se sonrojo

–Vamos Minato-san no diga eso, que después Iruka no dejara que lo toque aquí –dijo Kakashi entrando a la oficina.

Minato comenzó a reír, siempre pasaba lo mismo con ellos, pero al final sabía que se querían.

–Por cierto Minato-san, sabe que ese lugar al que siempre va lo demolieron –comentó Iruka mirándolo

– ¿Qué? –Dijo el rubio sorprendido

–Sí, ayer lo hicieron. Pero imagino que usted ha estado ocupado y no ha tenido tiempo de ir –término de decir el castaño con una sonrisa.

Minato se quedo callado, pensando que Iruka tenía razón, antes iba a ese lugar diario, pues encontraba tranquilidad y la paz que tanda deseaba. Pero desde que había conocido a Itachi había dejado de ir…

–Bueno Minato-san usted ya no necesita ese lugar, porque ahora ya tiene a alguien que le hace sentir como si estuviera en casa. –Opino Kakashi que estaba recargado en la puerta

–Tienes razón… pero le había prometido a Itachi llevarlo –se lamento el rubio

–Bueno siempre habrá otro lugar especial para ustedes dos –dijo dándoles la espalda –como el de Iruka y mío es la cama, verdad Iruka-chan –dijo sonriéndole a su amante.

– ¡Qué dices! Ven aquí –grito el castaño persiguiendo a Kakashi

Minato una vez más quedo solo, pensando en las palabras que le habían dicho sus amigos, ellos tenían razón. Ahora podía estar con Itachi y él le hacía sentirse tranquilo y en paz, como si estando con el pelinegro pudiera lograr todo.

–Te piensas quedar ahí –la voz de Itachi lo regreso a la realidad, miro hacía donde estaba el menor mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa

–Claro que no Itachi-kun, solo estaba verificando los últimos datos. Por cierto no podremos viajar a Milán hasta mañana en la noche–dijo acercándose al menor –. Qué te parece si hoy te invito a cenar.

Minato tomo de la cintura al pelinegro, su rostro lo escondió entre el cuello y el hombro del menor, aspirando el aroma de su amante.

–Cada día me vuelves más loco –susurro el ojiazul acariciando el cuello de Itachi con la punta de su nariz.

–No digas tonterías –dijo el pelinegro con un ligero sonrojo.

–No son tonterías, tú haces que siempre quiera estar a tu lado –dijo repartiendo besos por todo su cuello.

Itachi sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, pidiendo por más de esas atenciones que le proporcionaba el rubio. Era sorprendente como con unas simples caricias su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera. Sintió como la lengua de su amante lamia su cuello para después morder esa parte de piel sensible, logrando desestabilizar su respiración.

–D-detente –balbuceo intentando hacerle caso a su razón

–No me pidas eso Ita-chan eres tan adictivo –contestó juntando más sus cuerpos disfrutando de esa cercanía.

El menor dejo salir un débil jadeo, podía sentir como el mayor comenzaba a recorrer su espalda, algo que hacía que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzara a despertar. Él sabía que una vez que dejara continuar al rubio ya no se detendría por lo que con la razón que le quedaba se alejo del otro. Respirando con más calma

–A donde me llevaras a cenar –dijo mirando la decepción en los ojos de su amante, ante esto sintió como su corazón se oprimía –. Podríamos hacer "algo" después de cenar.

Minato lo miro a los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa. Sabía que el menor no era de las personas que demostraban sus sentimientos, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía o intentaba hacerlo eran más especiales, porque sabía que con nadie era así, solo con él.

–Eso me parece perfecto. Te cocinare lo que mejor se hacer –dijo haciendo que su amante lo mirara

– ¿Vas a cocinar? –Cuestionó sorprendido

–Sí, pero ahora debemos ir a casa. Tengo que preparar lo que necesito –dijo Minato saliendo de la oficina con Itachi detrás de él.

Itachi estaba en la sala, leyendo un libro en lo que el mayor terminaba de preparar la cena. Podía oler el aroma que provenía de la cocina, logrando abrir su apetito. Con forme pasaban los minutos el pelinegro miraba con más insistencia la puerta, donde detrás estaba el hombre que era importante en su vida.

Minato le estaba dando los últimos toques a la comida, sabía que había hecho esperar a su amante pero valdría la pena. Lo que en verdad quería era darle esa sorpresa, de solo imaginar la cara que pondría Itachi hacia que su corazón se acelerara.

Salió de la cocina, preparando la mesa. Su mirada se dirigió al sillón donde estaba su amante, viendo como el libro que antes estaba leyendo ahora estaba sobre su pecho, y sobre este una de sus manos, dejando que la otra cayera al ras del suelo. Algunos de sus cabellos le cubrían parte del rostro.

Minato al verlo así se acerco sentándose en el borde del sillón, con su mano quito un mechón del rostro del menor, haciendo que este abriera los ojos

–Pensé que nunca acabarías –dijo cubriéndose la boca mientras bostezaba

–Vamos Itachi-kun no tarde tanto –dijo dándole un casto beso en sus labios –. Vamos a cenar.

El rubio dedicándole una última sonrisa se alejo terminando de acomodar la mesa y entrando al final a la cocina. Itachi miraba cada movimiento de su amante, viendo como ese cuerpo lo provocaba, incitándolo a que fuera hacia él y lo recorriera.

–Itachi-kun pasa algo –dijo el ojiazul saliendo de la cocina y acomodando los platillos en la mesa

–N-nada –contestó dándose cuenta en lo que había pensado

–Espero que te guste lo que prepare –dijo Minato sentándose en la mesa, a su lado se sentó Itachi

–Ya veremos eso –contestó sonriéndole.

La comida que preparo Minato fue deliciosa, Itachi saboreaba cada bocado, pensando que era lo que el rubio no podría hacer. Al final solo quedaba el postre, dango. Recordaba haberlo probado, pero eso ya tenía mucho tiempo.

–El dango es el postre que más me gusta, es suave y dulce –comentó Minato tomando entre sus dedos índice y pulgar una bolita, acercándosela al pelinegro a su boca.

Itachi abrió la boca lentamente, con sus labios tomo el dulce y en último momento sus labios tocaron los dedos del rubio en un movimiento nada inocente. Minato no aparto la mirada, veía como el pelinegro saboreaba el dulce…

–Al parecer te gusto –comentó el rubio sonriendo

–Te toca probarlo a ti –dijo Itachi tomando una bolita, la puso frente a la boca del mayor, este abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera tomarla el ojinegro dejo que cayera sobre su ropa.

Sin decir nada Itachi pasó la punta de la lengua por la orilla del labio inferior de su amante, degustando el dulce del dango, así como el sabor tan peculiar de Minato. Posó sus labios en la barbilla del ojiazul y bajó haciendo un camino de besos, que parecían más caricias de fuego y, a la vez de ternura. Minato sintió que una oleada de calor recorría su cuerpo con ese simple roce.

–No dejare que un dulce tan exquisito se desperdicie –murmuró el pelinegro con su voz cargada de lujuria

Los ojos azules de Minato siguieron los labios de Itachi que rosaba su cuerpo con tal vehemencia que le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse cuerdo, esas caricias parecían arrasar con la poca cordura que le quedaba y lo enloquecieron aún más cuando las manos de Itachi acariciaron la punta de sus pezones.

– ¿Q-qué haces? –articuló con un hilo de voz, sorprendido de la iniciativa que estaba mostrando Itachi, ya que normalmente él era el que la tomaba.

–Te mostraré –murmuró Itachi desabotonando la camisa del mayor y abriéndola lentamente con una sonrisa de medio lado–. Lo que puedo hacer –concluyó apresando entre sus labios una de las tetillas de Minato.

El rubio dejo que el menor continuará, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla hundiendo sus manos en el cabello de Itachi. Quería sentir cada caricia, como con cada toque su cuerpo vibraba. Itachi se pasó a la otra tetilla, dándole la misma atención que a su hermana. Sentir el sabor salado de la piel del rubio lo enloquecía. Sus manos delinearon el torso hasta llegar al pantalón que paso de largo para sentir el miembro ya despierto de Minato.

El mayor dejo salir un jadeo al sentir como su pene comenzaba a ser atendido por las manos del pelinegro. Su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más, su respiración era la prueba de lo que excitado que estaba. Abrió los ojos enderezando la cabeza, quería ver como Itachi le brindaba de esas caricias. Encontrándose la imagen más excitante, pues el pelinegro había dejado las tetillas erectas y bajaba haciendo un camino de saliva y marcas rojas por su pecho y adamen hasta llegar al ombligo el cual delineo con la lengua.

–I-itachi –balbuceo llamando la atención del menor. El pelinegro dejo lo que estaba haciendo para regresar a la boca de Minato, uniéndola con la suya. Era un beso hambriento, demostrando la pasión que sentían, sus lenguas se enredaban entre ellas, sintiendo con cada roce una punzada de dolor en su miembro.

Itachi sin dudarlo se sentó en las piernas del mayor, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, logrando que ambos dejaran salir un gemido. Minato lo tomo de su cintura juntándolo más hacia él. Itachi dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del suave movimiento de las caderas de ambos. El rubio no apartaba la mirada de su amante, percatándose que la respiración de Itachi se aceleraba.

–Te gusta esto, Ita-chan –dijo apretando más tiempo los duros miembros, el pelinegro se mordió su labio inferior, impidiendo que un nuevo gemido emergiera de su boca.

Minato sonrió mientras comenzaba a quitar la estorbosa camisa de su amante, quería verlo desnudo, entregándose a él. Sintiendo como era suyo y de nadie más. Segundos después logro su cometido, viendo las tetillas que lo invitaban a probarlas. Acto que no dudo en hacer, recorriéndolas con su lengua, hasta que las apresaba entre sus labios dándole pequeñas mordidas y chupándolas como si se trata de un delicioso dulce.

Itachi se alejo del rubio, haciendo que este se quedara sorprendido

–Aún no te demuestro… lo que puedo hacer –dijo hincándose frente a Minato. Su rostro se dirigió a la entrepierna. Viendo el bulto que se formaba sobre los pantalones. En su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa, el pensar que era la primera vez que hacia eso lo tenía algo nervioso, claro que jamás se lo diría a Minato. Pero el hombre frente a él había logrado romper la barrera que se había puesto. Ahora quería probar cada parte de ese cuerpo, conocer los lugares más sensibles, dándole y sintiendo placer con cada caricia que le proporcionaba.

Itachi sin dudarlo más desabrocho el pantalón del otro, con una mirada le indico al rubio que levantara su trasero para bajarle los pantalones. Minato al ver al pelinegro de esa manera no dudo en hacerlo, dejando libre su pene, que gritaba por ser atendido. Itachi espero a que el rubio se sentara para acercar su rostro al miembro frente a él. Su lengua rozo la cabeza del pene, miro hacia el rostro de Minato, viendo que a su vez este lo miraba con la vista nublada por la pasión.

Itachi lamió la punta del miembro haciendo que Minato arqueara su espalda y dejara salir un gemido. El Uchiha segundos después deslizo su lengua por toda la longitud, hasta llegar a la base, sus manos masajeaban los testículos, dándole más placer. Y Minato lo demostraba con su respiración cada vez más agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El rubio se estaba volviendo loco al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua de Itachi envolver su pene. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, y el único que podía apagar ese calor era el pelinegro. Sus manos regresaron al cabello de Itachi, enredando sus dedos entre las finas hebras negras. Su respiración se agitó más cuando sintió que Itachi se metía todo su miembro.

–I-ita-chan me vas a volver loco –dijo con la poca razón que le quedaba, tomando con más fuerza los cabellos del menor. Itachi al escuchar eso comenzó a introducir más rápido el pene en su boca, mordiendo y sorbiéndolo en cada paso. Sus manos apretaban ligeramente los testículos, haciendo que el cuerpo del mayor se estremeciera.

Itachi sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba con cada segundo, el ver a Minato de esa manera lo enloquecía. Acaso esa era la intensidad con la que lo amaba. Ahora comprendía que no podría estar sin su rubio, simplemente no quería. Quería tener esos brazos a su alrededor, haciendo que se sintiera protegido…

–I…Itachi estoy apunto –jadeo el rubio haciéndose para adelante.

Itachi seguía introduciendo el pene en su boca, saboreando las primeras gotas de semen. Siguió con el ritmo haciendo que a los pocos segundos su boca quedara inundada de la esencia blanquecina, que no dudo en tragar lo mejor que pudo.

Minato sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y después se relajaba. Su mirada se encontró con la de Itachi, mientras este se lamia los labios y se levantaba.

–Sabes lo que significa esto para mí –dijo el rubio sonriéndole –. Te amo Itachi –el pelinegro al escuchar esa frase sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía. Era extraño pero con esas simples palabras hacían que su corazón se acelerara y su piel se estremeciera….

Itachi no dijo nada, las palabras sobraban. Lo único que quería era demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer por él. Sus manos desabrocharon su pantalón, dejando que este cayera por sus piernas hasta llegar al piso, dejando ver la erección que sobresalía en su ropa interior.

–No me provoques Ita-chan –dijo Minato contemplando el perfecto cuerpo.

El pelinegro se deslizo su ropa interior dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, sin perder más tiempo se termino de quitar los zapatos y calcetines para acercarse a Minato y sentarse sobre sus piernas. Itachi comenzó a frotar su pene con el de su amante, mientras unía sus bocas. Le encantaba sentir la piel de Minato sobre la suya, y sobre todo que su amante se estremeciera por el más pequeño contacto.

Pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de Minato arqueando su espalda, podía sentir como el miembro del ojuazul comenzaba a despertar. Su respiración se acelero, escuchando por la habitación jadeos. Itachi tomo entre sus manos el miembro del rubio, masturbándolo. Quería sentir ese pedazo de carne dentro de él. Minato le sonrió haciendo lo mismo con su pene, ambos no dejaron de mirarse, querían contemplar cada expresión que apareciera en el rostro de su amante.

Itachi cuando noto que el miembro de Minato estaba duro, se levanto posicionando el pene en su entrada

–Itachi debo prepararte –dijo Minato tratando de que el menor no se penetrara él solo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, podía sentir como su pene estaba siendo abrazado por las paredes de la entrada del pelinegro. Itachi cerró los ojos acostumbrándose a la invasión.

–No… debiste h-hacerlo –balbuceaba Minato tratando de conservar la cordura, pues quería entrar y salir de ese apretado trasero.

–Hacer que… esto –dijo sacando el miembro del rubio y volviendo a penetrarse, sacando de ambos gemidos.

–Ita-chan… siempre me sorprendes –dijo tomando al menor de su cadera para ayudar a las penetraciones que comenzaron a ser lentas. Como si el menor tratara de volver loco por no brindarle todo el placer que podía proporcionarle.

Itachi sonrió, sin dejar de subir y bajar sobre el pene de Minato, su respiración se agitaba más, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a sacar llamas de lo caliente que estaba. Pero de pronto sintió como algo húmedo y caliente estaba sobre su cuello. Se apretó más contra Minato haciendo que las atenciones de su amante fueran más fáciles.

Minato no dejaba de lamer y chupar las tetillas del pelinegro, mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones. Quería que el menor sintiera el mismo placer que él le había dado. Sin poder soportarlo más cargo al menor, haciendo que este lo mirara sorprendido.

– ¿A dónde… –pero el mayor ya lo había puesto sobre la mesa, haciendo se manchara con los dangos. Minato no dijo nada, y retomo las penetraciones, esta vez a su ritmo, más rápido y profundo. Logrando que su pene tocara la próstata del menor, escuchando un gemido salir de su boca.

–Ita-chan gime más… solo yo te provoco eso, verdad –decía entrando y saliendo más rápido.

Itachi veía el rostro del rubio frente a él que lo mirara como si fuera lo más preciado en su vida. Podía sentir como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mientras que su respiración estaba enloquecida. Su pene era estimulado por el roce que hacia el vientre de Minato sobre este. Itachi enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, haciendo que las penetraciones llegaran más lejos.

El olor de ambos estaba combinado, formando un nuevo aroma. Minato sentía como las paredes de la entrada de Itachi se contraían con más continuidad, sabía lo que eso significaba. Por lo que aumento las embestidas mientras una de sus manos masturbaba al menor. Haciendo que este gimiera más fuerte.

Itachi se trato de tapar la boca en un intento de callar sus gemidos, pero la mano de Minato se lo impidió

–Quiero escucharte… dame ese placer –dijo con una voz suave y a la vez ronca. El menor al escuchar dejo salir un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores para sentir como su cuerpo se contraía y después su semen manchaba la mano del mayor. Minato sintió como su pene era apretado, por lo que no pudo evitar el orgasmo, dejando salir su escancia dentro del menor.

El rubio se dejo caer sobre Itachi, ambos tratando de recuperar su respiración. Saco su pene de Itachi, mientras su mano acariciba el rostro de su amante.

–No olvidare esto –susurro besando sus labios.

Itachi no contesto, solo quería recuperar su respiración normal y tranquilizarse. Cuando el rubio se quito de él, sintió un dolor en su espalda, por lo que se levanto rápido girando el rostro hacia la mesa, descubriendo que su espalda había estado todo ese tiempo sobre el plato del dango.

–Pagaras las consecuencias –dijo quitando con sus manos los aplastados dangos que tenía en su espalda.

–Pero el dango combinado con tu sabor debe saber mejor Ita-chan –dijo Minato quitándole un dango a Itachi y llevándoselo a la boca. –Delicioso –finalizo saboreando el dulce.

Itachi miraba por la ventanilla del avión, minutos antes habían subido, listos para irse a Milán. La pasada noche aún estaba en su cabeza, sabía que había sido muy impulsivo de su parte iniciar lo que siempre Minato empezaba, pero se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos. Y ahora pagaba las "consecuencias" su espalda aún la tenía adolorida debido al plato que había estado debajo de él.

–Aún estás molesto Itachi-kun –escucho la voz de su amante al lado de su oído

–Tú qué crees –respondió volteando a verlo, el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa

–Lamento lo del plato, pero te tengo una sorpresa –dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Itachi se le quedo viendo unos segundos sin saber de lo que hablaba. Al ver que el rubio no continuaba hablando volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventanilla. Minato veía de reojo a su amante, su mano estaba dentro de su abrigo, tocando entre sus dedos una cajita.

Minato aguardo unos minutos, después se levanto y se puso frente a los demás pasajeros, llamando su atención. Se aclaro su garganta haciendo que Itachi también lo mirara

–Lamento molestarlos, pero quiero compartir algo con ustedes –decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

– ¿Qué crees que haces? –Cuestiono el menor mirándolo.

–El hombre que está a mi lado –dijo tomando la mano de Itachi y jalándolo, haciendo que se parara y se pusiera a su lado –. Él es la persona que más amo, quiero estar con él siempre. Y hoy le quiero pedir algo.

Minato saco la cajita que estaba dentro de su abrigo, los pasajeros comenzaron a aplaudir y algunos chiflar. Itachi lo miraba sorprendido olvidándose que estaban más personas frente a ellos. Su vista no se apartaba de la caja que acababa de abrir el mayor y mostraba un anillo de plata, sencillo pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso.

–Itachi, quiero estar contigo lo que resta de mi vida. Déjame estar a tu lado, y demostrarte cuanto me importas –Minato tomo la mano del pelinegro poniendo el anillo frente al dedo anular.

–Baka… no digas tonterías –contestó tomando el anillo y poniéndoselo en su dedo –. Siempre haces estupideces.

Sin decir más se sentó cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Minato sonrió haciendo una inclinación frente a los pasajeros

–Gracias –las demás personas aplaudieron, sin entender la actitud del pelinegro.

Minato tomo asiento al lado de Itachi, mirando la sonrisa que mostraba su amante.

–Me debes mi anillo –dijo Minato dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios al pelinegro.

Itachi no contesto a eso, lo único que hizo fue recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Minato, quería sentir el calor del otro cuerpo, saber que siempre contaría con él, pero sobre todo que siempre tendría su cariño, al igual que Minato tenía el suyo.


End file.
